


The Legend of Sparrow Hawk

by Kelseyalicia



Series: Batgirl Beyond Universe [2]
Category: Batman Beyond
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Allies, Alternate Universe, Animals, Asian Character(s), Awards Presentation, Biracial Character, Dating, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Friendship, Gun Violence, International Fanworks Day 2021, Law and Order - Freeform, Legacy Heroes, Married Couple, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Next Generation, Police, Protective Parents, Romance, Stalking, True Love, enviornment, judges, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 61,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: This is a companion piece to my recently finished Batgirl Beyond story. This story is about Rebecca Young, aka Sparrow Hawk, who is the daughter of Barbara Gordon. This is her tale about her adventures in her protection of Eco-City. So I hope you enjoy it and not rip it apart because it has an OC as the star. Enjoy! Read my other stories as well. Thanks!
Relationships: Barbara Gordon & Original Female Character(s), orignal characters/original character
Series: Batgirl Beyond Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136648
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Revenge of the outlaws

**Author's Note:**

> So again transfering an older story from my fanfiction.net account over here. It's not edited yet so keep that in mind it will take me awhile to edit it. But I'll let you know when each chapter is edited
> 
> The cover shot was done by Glee-Chan. Enjoy the story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is completely edited now!

The beautiful and magnificent copper sphere of hope was ascending little by little into the pale indigo heavens, as the stars and moon were banished, for their daily exile from the skies. The warm and soothing sun rays began to unfold upon the sleeping city slowly. It was like a magical spell that cast its magic to empower the inhabitants with its tantalizing and invigorating energy.

Eco-city looked like paradise as the break of the day continued upon the city. Eco-city was alive, and their huge solar plant was busy absorbing the sun's free and clean energy. It took a huge solar battery to power the entire city. Eco-City had been a vision for their city's founders Colin and Lacey Planet.

The young couple had had a vision for a city that was free of pollution, and that showed that man and nature could coexist without one being more powerful then the other. That man didn't have to be a subjugator or a cause of death to the planet. That nature's beauty, along with power, didn't have to be secluded from the rest of humanity to preserve it. Therefore, to achieve their dreams of such a world, the couple founded the corporation Eco-Inc, and had mass-produced green technology, and then with other visionaries started and built Eco-City.

It truthfully was a vision and dream to keep fighting for, for both humanity and the fragile Earth, those so needed its people to defend in addition to safeguard it. Eco-City was a great place to live, and it certainly tried to live up to the dream its founders had for it. The crime was also extremely low in the city. Even though it was still there, and they'd be an exceptional police force, it still wasn't perfect. Like with so many other cities the world over, there was always room for help.

Eco-city was no exception for the need of a hero. So it was no surprise that a self-appointed guardian angel had emerged in this city. Unlike most cities that had heroes in them, Eco-City wasn't defended by a man. Their defender was a woman, and she went by the name of Sparrow Hawk.

Sparrow Hawk hadn't been around for very long. Nevertheless, she'd verified she was proficient enough to protect the city. She even honored Eco-City's dream by using weapons and tools powered by green technology. It was nice to know even a superhero could do their part to ensure not only their home was protected, but also the planet.

None of the drowsy natives of this beautiful city bothered to look up as a large shadow mixed with the rich and enchanting colors of the dawn. Sparrow Hawk was busy finishing her nightly patrol. She spread her arms wide for a moment as her wind glider surfed through the air. Laughing for the pure joy of flying, she let her spirit soar as high as she was.

"Oh, man, is this the coolest!" she laughed gleefully as she banked right to avoid hitting a radio tower. After doing a few more tricks, she pressed a button on her glider, and for a moment, she shimmered, then she vanished into thin air. She had to admit having this cloaking equipment if truth be told, helped greatly with things. One of the major good reasons about it was it easier to sneak up to her prey, and the number two reason was it was also good for helping her sneak home without anyone figure out her secret identity.

Pressing another button, the roof to her penthouse opened wide, so she circled it once and then descended into her home. Once she was safely home, she undid the cloaking ability and got off her glider.

"Well, that was an exciting night, that much is for sure!" she remarked quietly to herself as she little by little removed her costume. It took only five minutes for her to go from being a heroine to her civilian identity of Judge Rebecca Young.

The black-skinned redhead young lady put her costume back in its hiding place before making sure all her gear was safely hidden as well. Then she clapped her hands three times, and the lights went out. When they came back on, her crime-fighting gear was gone, and she was standing next to her aviary next to her collection of different and exotic breeds of birds.

"How are my little darlings today?" she cooed as a brightly colored bird flew down to her outstretched finger. It was a lovely and rare Lilac Breasted Roller. Kissing it gently, she reached into her gray pants pocket to remove a small bag of food.

"Eat well, my darlings. You'll be pleased to know I saved your brethren last night. Several idiots tried to abduct several of your brothers and sisters from the Bird Sanctuary. Luckily I stop them. They'll in next to no time be in my courtroom, and hopefully, I'll have good enough lawyers there with correct evidence I require to convict them and send them to jail for an extremely long time. Won't Daddy be proud of that?"

The birds gave no verbal reply but simply broke into song. Rebecca just sighed happily as her babies danced within their own private sanctuary. She giggled happily as her pets just danced and flew like their fairies with all their charming voices and colors. She finished feeding them and went to fix herself some breakfast. Glancing back at them, she had to smile happily and thought about her own life.

She had always been fascinated with birds, as much as she'd been in love with the law. It was only natural she felt that she'd been drawn into the family tradition of being in some type of law and order work. After all, her grandfather had been one of her hometown of Gotham City's well-known and respected Police Commissioner James Gordon. She had to smile at that.

Strolling over to the marble fireplace, she took a small photograph off it. It was her as a very young child with her family. In the photo, her mom was being held who had a big smile on her face. Her mom Barbara who had followed in her father's footsteps and now was Commissioner herself. Next to her mom was her father, Sam Young, who now was the D.A. of Gotham City. So it would seem her only fated choice was to be a Judge after being the daughter of three famous and respected lawful figures. Her parents looked so young in the picture though her grandfather was already old in the picture. She must've been what? Four years old in that shot?

Rebecca always regretted that she hadn't had the chance to really get to know her grandpa, given the fact that she was born so late in her mom's life. If there were bedtime tales she loved to hear more then about the Batclan, it was stories of her grandfather. It was also the tales of Batman that really fueled Rebecca's determination to be Sparrow Hawk. Not a lot of people knew her mom's secret past. Not even her own father knew that his wife, her mom, had once been the Dark Knight's Fair Maiden, Batgirl!

If it was one thing Rebecca prided about herself more then just being told she was her mom's daughter, it was she smarted enough to figure out secrets. She knew the only way her mom could've told those stories so well as if she'd lived them herself. Not to mention she had seen photos in old newspapers of the former Batclan, so it wasn't hard to deduce for her.

"Don't worry, Grandpa, I swear I'll make you proud of me. Just like I promised you so long ago," she murmured to herself as a silver teardrop landed on the snapshot. Drying her radiant sapphire eyes, she placed the photo back on the mantel. As she turns to leave, she glanced at the other photos on her mantel. One of the newer ones caught her attention. It had been taken last month at Wayne Manor at the Gotham City Anniversary party.

It was a very beautifully captured moment in time. In the colored photo on the right side was the original Batclan, consisting of Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson, Tim Drake, and her mother. The only one missing from the old team was Alfred Pennyworth, who unfortunately was dead. So he couldn't be in the shot. Though if you looked closely, you could see his own photo on the mantel in the background. On the left side of the photograph was the new Batclan. Everyone in the latter one was standing where the former where. So Terry, Terra, and Max, and she was standing where their successors had been. There were three extras in the photo though they're still important. Ace the Bat-Hound loyally at Bruce's feet and standing loyally next to their true loves were the Tan cousins, Dana and Danny, who knew the truth as well.

Given that she was an only child, she considered all of the people in the photo to be family. She thought of the Bat Twins as her siblings. She was only ten years older then them anyway, so it wasn't like a reasonable foster family bond.

She finally pulled away from the photos and made her way to her kitchen to cook herself some breakfast. As she made some toast, she noticed that her answering machine was blinking. She took a big bite out of her peanut butter and jelly toast and pressed the red button.

"You've got two new messages—message one. "Hello, Rebecca, it's your mom calling. I just wanted to check on you and make sure you're alright. I've had several incredibly horrific dreams recently, and I was concerned for you. Your father is extraordinarily busy now dealing with several malevolent members of some unknown new cult. Whoever they're, they've been doing some severe damage as well as other shit to the city. Don't be concerned about that, though. Your father and the rest of the force are perfectly capable of dealing with it. My only concern is for you. Therefore I'm coming to see you this coming weekend. I've got some vacation time coming up so I'll be taking the express train this Friday to come and see you for the next week and a half. So you better prepare your guest room. See you soon, Rebecca, love Mom."

Rebecca pause the answering machine for a moment as she gulped down some orange juice with her toast. Letting out a long exasperated sigh, she threw her hands in the air. "Great! Mom's coming because she had a nightmare! Wonderful! Oh, well, seeing her in my own town would be a nice change of things. Still, I'm a grown ass woman, and she's coming because she just had too much to eat before bed? I so do not need a lot of henpecking with the stress I'm already under! God! Okay now, so let's hear what message number two is."

"Message two, "Becky! How are you doing, sweetheart? I've heard through the grapevine someone gonna is doing some superlative judging this weekend! I've besides heard that my favorite judge has been nominated for an exceptional award next month! So I think my favorite judge deserves a special weekend of fun! So, Becky, I'm coming to see you soon! And I can't wait to empty some spray cans with you! Of course, I mean that figuratively since I know spray paint ain't allowed in Eco-City. So I can't wait to see you again so I can see you shining in the starlight! See you soon, Becky! Love, Warren!"

Rebecca flushed a lovely shade of carmine on her light black skin. It looked a bit odd for a second, but she just had to smile. "Oh, Warren!" she exclaimed happily with a far-off look upon her lovely features. Warren Alan Williams was not only her best friend, but she was starting to think he might just be her soul mate.

They had known each other since meeting on their first day at law school. Both had been especially young at the time. In fact, they had been much younger then the rest of the new arrivals, which had also arrived that school year. Both Rebecca and William felt a bit insecure about being the same three things. One was their age, two was the fact they're biracial, and three was they'd both had a lot to live up to by their own families.

Warren's mom was also a judge, Judge Libby Mason to be exact. In fact, she was the only female judge in Gotham when she and Warren were first at school. Libby had a reputation for being tough but fair, and she always spoke her mind. She didn't let anything get in the way of her job and expect people to be treated fairly, equally, and respectfully. So she was both terrifying and inspirational.

Warren's father, Alan, his middle name, was also an important person in the judicial system. He was one of the most respected lawyers in all of the country Alan Williams. He'd done it all, take down corrupt corporations, Wall Street, and even some people in the government who'd done some serious transgressions. And the best part about it all? He'd NEVER lost a case! So it was a lot for his and Libby's son to live up to.

It was these quirky similarities that had drawn them together. Still, neither had been really ready to pursue a deeper relationship. Not without worrying about their friendship. As a result, even though she cared deeply for Warren, she wasn't ready to be in a deeper, more serious relationship. It didn't help matters that she lived in Eco-City, and he still resided in Gotham. She wasn't about to leave her city unprotected, but it seemed Warren didn't want to choose to come to her.

"Warren, I wish I understood my feelings more in this subject," Rebecca stated sadly as she finished her breakfast. Glancing at her bird song clock on the wall, she realized she was running a little behind schedule. So grabbing her keys, she bolted out the door so fast she almost forgot to lock it. She took the water pressure golden glass elevator down and met up with the doorman Joshua, and his niece Ronnie, brought her solar-powered purple Porsche around for her to drive away in.

"Thanks, Ronnie! You're such a sweet young girl! It looks terrific!"

The preteen girl just smiled happily at the judge and said in a slightly shy tone of voice. "It was nothing, Ms. Young. I washed and waxed it very well, and I have already scheduled a tune-up for next week. If there anything else you need, Ms. Young, I'm more then willing to help!"

"You're a good kid, Ronnie! How about I buy you that chocker you've been admiring at Esmeralda's Jewelry?" I know you've wanted that for over a month now. So how about I get you that?"

Ronnie's pale features flushed brilliant crimson. She looked a bit like a candle burning. Her lengthy raven tresses were flowing freely in the early morning breeze, and with her dazzling emerald green eyes, really stood out against her ruby red face from her mild shyness. "Um, that would be very nice, indeed, Ms. Young. But you don't have to do that!"

"It's no big deal, sweetheart. You, along with your uncle, are just so nice and helpful! It's just nice to have such kind people to count on. Besides, isn't it your birthday next week anyway? It'd be a good present for you. So I'm not taking no as an answer. See you later, Ronnie!" as she drove away to her job.

The Eco-City Courthouse was a magnificent building to behold indeed. The grounds outside it were bursting of gorgeous and rare plant life, along with an enormous golden sculpture of the Lady Justice, in the most beautiful water fountain. The building itself had its own unique and amazing appearance, which alone made it stand out from the rest of the world's courthouses. For one thing, it had a stunning frieze, in addition to carvings blended in a way that it told a story all its own. The inside was also rich and, like the rest of the city, blended man and nature.

Parking in her usual spot, she went to her chambers and got ready for the day. When she got to her office, though, she was greeted by someone she wasn't expecting. Standing next to her office door was a young gentleman she had only recently become aquatint with. He was on the cute side, and he seemed very nice, but looks could be deceiving. The man's name was Darien French, and he was the newest judge in Eco-City. He'd been appointed last month while she'd been in Gotham visiting her family. She'd been in shock when she came home to Eco-City and first met him. Again it wasn't he was a bad guy; it just was their personalities didn't mix.

Rebecca was free-spirit, fun-loving, incredibly compassionate, fair, and just. She knew how to have fun, be relaxed, and loving out of the courtroom. Darien was very much the opposite in this sense. He rarely laughed; his smile wasn't cheerful in the least bit. Furthermore, he was far too serious as well as wooden for Rebecca's taste.

Despite the obvious differences between them, Darien seemed to have taken a fancy to her. Consequently, she'd been putting up with his attempts to pay her court, which in truth, she really found more infuriating then anything else. Today the dark-haired man was dressed in an ugly gray suit as she got to her office.

"Hello, Darien. How are you today?" she asked politely as she finally got into her own chambers. He followed her inside and took a good look around her personal chambers. Rebecca's colorful personality shined even within her own private space. Like all the other places in the city, it ran on solar power, so the soothing ceiling lamp that changed colors made it warmer and cozy. The walls were painted her favorite color of purple and everything just her.

"I'm just fine, Ms. Young. Thank you so much for asking. Oh my, you've done a great job with your chambers! I just love the pretty shades of purple you've here. My personal favorite color is turquoise. Maybe you could tell me who's you decorator and have them make my chambers as beautiful as this."

"I can give you their number later. Right now, I've got to focus on the case I'm overseeing this afternoon. I also have a lot to do when I get home tonight."

"Like what exactly?"

"You know, Darien? I really don't feel like talking about it. So if you'd excuse me, I've got to review my notes and get ready for court. See you later," as she hurried him out of her chambers.

Sighing heavily, she picked up a grayish-blue watering can and water her plants. She didn't hear the door creak open slightly, nor did she see a pair of honey-colored eyes spying on her. The eyes, of course, belong to Darien. He seemed entranced by the attractive Rebecca Young. He'd always had had a thing for redheads. He couldn't comprehend why she was so cold and distant from him. He was still spying on Rebecca, who was eating a huge scarlet apple while looking at the file for her case today. He almost didn't hear the sound of high heels clicking down the hallway as a young woman in a teal dress was coming down the corridor. He looked up just in time and managed to bolt by the time she looked up from her own folder file.

The woman knocked on Rebecca's door, and it opened slowly. "That peculiar," the lady muttered quietly. It wasn't like Ms. Young to leave her chamber's door opened like this. "Judge Young? Rebecca? Are you in today?"

Rebecca threw her apple core into a diminutive bottle green plastic bin. Leftover food was picked up regularly and made into the natural compost heap to help the city grow its food in a natural and non-polluted way. Yes, even the trash was done, it's best to be recycled in any shape or form to maintain its 'green' world and reputation.

"Yes, Kendra? What is it?" she called back to the lady in the teal dress. Kendra smiled and walked slowly into the room. Her short blond pageboy hair bounced lively, matching the enthusiasm of her almond-shaped teal eyes. All in all, she was a very pretty young lady.

"So, Judge Young, how are you today? You look a bit tired to me. If you want, I can go and let get a small nap in before you've got to be in court," she suggested as she blushed some.

"Kendra?"

"Yes, Judge Young?"

"Could you stop referring to me as "Judge Young"? I thought you knew I don't like being called that when I'm not working. I'd expect Judge French to call me that, but not you Kendra; I don't call you Ms. Burgess, do I? We're best friends, for crying out loud! You're more then just my assistant, you know! Yes, I am a bit tired, but not enough to put a dent in my day. And I'm so glad you're here, Kendra. I really needed your help this coming weekend."

"Alright, Rebecca, I will try to loosen up some. So tell me, what do you need of me?" Kendra asked kindly to her boss. Though Rebecca had just said no more then a moment ago, they're more like best friends then her being her boss and her just being the lowly assistant. So she reached into her briefcase and pulled out her I-Tablet, and turned it on. Ready to work and do what she could for her friend.

"Well, if you must know, Kendra, I'm expecting two guests this coming weekend. It's my mom and," she said while blushing a bit, "Warren. My mom is coming to visit me for a while, won't that be entertaining and full of surprises!" she laughed heartily and then brushed her red hair out of her face, "and Warren coming to the city to celebrate my nomination into the Law and Order Legal Hall of Fame. Do you really think I've got a chance at winning the coveted award?"

"If anyone can do it, Rebecca, it would be you! But still not for another three weeks. So you're just gonna have to do a lot of phenomenal work if you want to tip the scale in your favor. Still, I do believe you've' got a strong chance of winning. So should I ask if you've got reservations to a fancy restaurant with Warren?"

"He says he'll surprise me when he gets here. I really hope he picks a good place to celebrate. Somewhere that dreamy and romantic at the same time," she sighed lovingly for a moment lost in a daydream.

Kendra gave her a look and giggled some. "So you really like Warren a lot, I take it? Do you have a picture of him I can see?"

Rebecca went to her mahogany desk and reached into one of the drawers. She slowly took out a small heart-shaped frame. Handing it to her assistant, she gingerly took it and gazed at the photo with some amusement. Standing in front of a university in graduation gowns and caps were two people. Rebecca was on the right, and the left was Warren. He was very tall and beautiful. Like her, he was black with dark eyes with very short hair. So short he looked almost bald. Still, he seemed good-natured in addition to exceedingly vivacious.

"He seems like such a sweetheart. I mean, you did tell me you've been on a few dates with him, and he took you to a dance or two. So is this why you find Judge French so unappealing?" Kendra inquired inquisitively as she handed back the picture.

Rebecca scoffed a bit and seemed a tad irked by the name of her unwanted suitor. "Darien is a sweet guy. He's just far too serious for my taste, plus he doesn't have a sense of fun at all. He's all work and no play, and frankly, Warren and I have much more in common then Darien. I mean, I can respect Darien, which I sincerely do, Kendra. Nevertheless, he's just not the one for me."

"Just no spark, I take it? Well, I won't inquire more into your love life. I just wish I had one of my own," Kendra replied sadly. At this, Rebecca looked a bit confused by her friend's statement. Cocking an eyebrow, she gave her friend a curious look.

"Didn't you get that subscription to that online dating site I hooked you up with last month? Have you not even had a nibble in the sea of potential catches?"

"Not really, no. Not for lack of trying, though. I've been stood up twice already. I just hope that this date I've got on Friday with an orthodontist named Ernie Cooper pans out somewhat."

"I've got an idea that hopefully will make a spark ignite. We can go to the beauty shop and get makeovers on Thursday. So that should really help you. Now let's get going. I've got a serious case with those douchebags who tried to steal from our Bird Sanctuary."

"That's already on the table? I know that gang of smugglers been after our endangered animals for weeks. I just didn't expect it to be on your caseload today. Seeing how Sparrow Hawk only stopped them last night at 2:20 in the morning."

"Well, she has been helping the police out for weeks now, and with her help, they finally nailed them. The DA was busy preparing to have a trial of some type ready at a moment's notice, and luckily, last night was the break the city's been looking for. So come on, Kendra! We've got to get going! You take care of my home, and I'll get ready for this case!"

The two lovely young ladies left Rebecca's chambers, making sure the door was locked securely before leaving. When they're out of sight, Judge French emerged from his own chambers just around the corner. He made sure no-one was watching, then picked the lock and went into Rebecca's chambers. He was hoping to get a clue or two on how to get her to go on a date with him. But after twenty minutes of searching, he discovered not much though he did see Rebecca and Warren's photo. He knew now he had a rival. Putting the photo back into her desk, he left, making sure to make it looked like nothing was out of place.

The week went by very quickly; it always seemed once you hit your teenage years, time went by incredibly fast. So before she knew it was Friday, she was on her way to the train station to pick up her mom. She looked at herself in her full-length mirror before leaving. Yesterday's trip to the health resort was just the thing she and Kendra had needed. She could only hope for Kendra's sake that her date that night went smoothly.

Rebecca waited patiently for her mom to disembark from the train. It seemed that it took forever for her to get off the train, but she finally emerged from the crowd. Rebecca dashed into her mom's waiting for arms and hugged her tightly.

"Oh! Mom! I'm so glad you're here! Finally, you've come to me without me having to come to you!"

"I'm elated to see you too, my darling child. Oh, Rebecca, I'm just relieved you're okay!" Barbara replied as she hugged her beloved daughter tightly. Her bad dreams had felt much more like a premonition of danger, so she wasn't about to take a chance that her child was in danger. She trusted her instincts. Her father James had forever and a day had told her to trust her guts no-matter-what.

Unknown to both of the ladies was that they're being watched in the nearby shadows. Three men were watching them both intensely with special equipment, and it looked like their bad news. The trio was dressed all in black clothing, which was odd because it was so warm that day, and they must be overheating. One took a few pictures of the pair as they hurried outside. The tallest one who seemed to be the leader glanced at his cohorts and then motion for them to follow. Once they're outside, they'd saw Rebecca and her mom leave in her car.

Walking nonchalantly to them was Judge French, who pretended to drop his briefcase as he 'accidentally' tripped over a loose stone. The leader of the three men in black bent down and pretended to helped Judge French up. No-one noticed that money was being exchanged and secret notes were being passed.

"You'll get what you want, Mr. French, as long as we get what we want," whispered the man in black. He quickly glanced around to see if anyone was paying attention to them. Thankfully everyone seemed more preoccupied with their own business to pay any heed to them.

"Remember, Ven," hissed Darien quietly to the man in black, "I want the girl alive. You can do whatever you desire with the mother. You may also capture the daughter for a little bit to play along with the charade. Nevertheless, keep in mind I get her in the end. Also, I've got another piece of business for you to take care of."

"What's that, sir?" Ven hissed back as he handed back his metal briefcase. Darien's honey-colored eyes looked deeply into the shaded eyes of the mysterious man named Ven. He slipped him a photo with a bulls-eye on the target.

"I want this man Warren Alan William eliminated when he gets here. Otherwise, Ms. Young won't ever be mine. I want you to make sure he's taken out of the picture literally. Keep an eye out for him when he gets here."

"And what of this Sparrow Hawk? What if _she's_ gets in the way?"

"Kill her too if she gets in the way. If she's foolish enough to play the game of hero, then she must die for her foolishness. However, if you and your bumbling lackeys stick to the plan and don't do anything particularly stupid, we might just get lucky enough to all get what we want. Now go!"

"You've my word, Mr. French; we shall do as you've bid us. For now, we must be off on the hunt. So see you later, sir. Though, I feel I must warn you of something, Mr. French. And that is, I hope your pockets are deep enough to pay for our services."

"Don't worry about your creds, Ven. If this works, we'll all get what we want, both materialistic and living," he chuckled as they parted ways for the moment.

Something sinister and wicked was afoot in Eco-City, and unknowingly Rebecca Young would have to deal with it. But what neither she nor anyone else realized was that everything that the young woman cherished was about to be in mortal peril. Could Sparrow Hawk rise to the occasion? Or would she and her alter-ego as Judge Rebecca Ruth Young end up in a danger that would kill them or worse? It was anyone guesses.


	2. The Dawn of Danger

Blissfully unaware that there was something wicked afoot, Rebecca took her mom to her favorite bagel shop to enjoy a spot of breakfast. The pair were enjoying healthy turkey sandwich bagels with raspberry smoothies. It was a delightful morning, and neither would expect this to be the dawn of danger. All they knew at the moment as it was a good thing they'd requested these bagels sandwiches without mayo.

Rebecca took a big bite out of her turkey sandwich on a cinnamon raisin bagel. "Ah, this is a piece of heaven in every bite!"

"Rebecca, don't talk with your mouth full," her mom reprimanded her lightly, though she also was talking with her mouth full. Both of them giggled and took a bite out of their long dill pickles.

"You do pick charming places to have a good brunch at. You can't get bagels like this in Gotham. You're lucky if you can even find them at a Save-O-Mart. It really helps. I think that your city grows its own food. I do like that part of this city." Barbara remarked kindly as she sipped her smoothie.

"Well, I've to agree with you on that one, Mom. There are many perks to living here in this green and natural world—Gotham's good if you like perpetual darkness and need to live a faster-paced lifestyle. Here in Eco-City, we see a balance of both night and day. Along with living a lifestyle that more harmonious with the rest of Mother Nature. I love that part about living here. It's not black or white or dark or light. It's just a balance between human and nature."

"So you want to tell me what's on your mind, sweetheart? I can say something bugging you. So care to tell me what's goin' on in your life?"

"Mom!" Rebecca replied defensibly as she slammed her smoothie back on the small table. "Is this why you came to see me? Just to poke your nose into my personal life? Or did you really have a few bad dreams because you'd too many brownies before bed? You've not been so scared or worried unless you're goin' through your relapse due to that Scarecrow's fear gas. Although given that already happened, so it ain't due to recurring for another few years. Therefore if that isn't the case, Mom, why are you so worried about me? I'm twenty-seven now! I can handle myself and my own life!"

"Honey, it doesn't matter how old children are; a parent's job never ends. Even mothers with grown-up children still want to know that their babies are alright. It never ends the worrying, hoping, or caring. You'll always be my baby, Rebecca, no-matter-what; you'll always be my little girl. Furthermore, sweetheart, I will be concerned about you until I depart this life until the end of time. Then I will watch over you and worry about you in Heaven. So just get used to it and accept that it's a part of life. I'm anxious more then a normal mom, considering how you've chosen to do what I did in my youth. I had a lot of close shaves when I was young. It's not like a comic book, honey. The hero doesn't always win; they don't always come out of it unharmed. Therefore Rebecca, just allow me to worry about you. While I told you exactly what your grandfather told me, your father still doesn't have a clue about your secret or mine. And I'm not sure it would be smart to enlighten him about it either."

"I _do_ understand everything you're saying, Mommy. I really do, and I feel a lot of the same emotions you do. I guess that's why I feel confused about my relationship with Warren," she admitted to her mom. Her mom looked at her daughter for a moment before taking her hands in hers and squeezing tightly.

"Honey, please tell me what's on your mind. I'd like to hear this, for maybe I can help with this. I mean, I'm the only one here who knows exactly what you're going through. So please tell me more."

Rebecca sighed heavily and let out a slow breath. She then looked at her mom, whom she so resembled. Taking a small sip from her drink, she confessed what so troubling her mind.

was

"You remember, Warren? Warren Alan Williams? He was my best friend from law school?"

"Honey, of course, I know him. You and he were dancing together at Bruce's Manor last month. You seemed lost in the moment, just gazing at each other's faces. I saw you even kiss him. That made Dick smile, I remember. First love is so romantic and just magical. I mean, Dick and I went through that in our own college years. So please continue."

"Well, ever since he presided over the Meinhard Nardo case, you remember? He was the guy who raped Terra and a bunch of other young ladies before being brought to justice."

"I think not a soul gonna stop thinking about that man anytime soon, honey. So what happened after seeing him after so long? It must have been quite an experience seeing him again after that long. Not to mention preparing him to help a close friend of ours out."

"It was a shock, and I didn't realize till the moment I found out he'd be the judge on that case, just how much I missed him. Or how much I still cared so deeply for him, or how he still cared about me. I mean, he's the only one who calls me "Becky," and normally I wouldn't like that. Yet I feel special and happier when he calls me that. So ever since that case, we've been doing some bonding. We exchange emails almost six times a day and talk on the phone a lot. I guess the only hard thing about it at trying to take our friendship into a more romantic one is the fact he still in Gotham, and I'm here."

"Ever think about moving back?"

"Sometimes, but I don't believe that the right solution to the problem. Besides," she said as she lowered her voice, so the old couple next to them didn't overhear. "Gotham already got the Batclan. Eco-City needs me here. I cannot just leave the city unprotected. Gotham's is well protected and cared for. However, Eco-City really needs me. That makes it harder even."

Barbara took her cred card out of her purse and slid it into the payment slot. It beeped, showing that their brunch had been paid for. "Come on, honey. We can talk more about this in the park. I would like to see that new rose garden you're telling me about. It's such a beautiful day; we ought to take pleasure in the weather. So c'mon, let go to the park."

"Sure thing, Mom, that sounds like an excellent place to converse. They've got roses in just about every color you can imagine! Red ones, white, blue, yellow, pink, purple, even green! You'll really take pleasure in them, I promise."

Taking her violet vehicle, her favorite color went to the park called "Eve's Eden." Laughing and playing without a care in the world was the cities children. Young moms and daddies were with their children enjoying the new playground and breathing in the new roses' heavenly scent in bloom.

"This is just so heavenly, Rebecca. It's just so beautiful here." Barbara commented as they got out of the Porsche and entered the park. Rebecca had a proud smile upon her face. Clicking a button on her keychain, the car became theft-proof.

"I know what you mean, Mom. It's also so safe and sound here. There no vandalism like back home in Gotham. No hoodlums or street punks destroying it for no other reason then they're bored. It's so ideal. I've work hard to keep it that way, both in my own courtroom and outside it. I'm actually thinking that Poison Ivy would've been happy to know that some of her misguided but good intentions are being realized here."

"You do know that Pamela Isley was still insane, right, daughter? I mean, she did try to kill a man for simply building a penitentiary over a field of flowers? Or she and Harley once forced Bruce to take them on a shopping spree?"

"And she turned Alfred into a tree, yeah, yeah, Mom, I remember the stories you told me as a child. Still, now and then, evil is just good misplaced. That's why the Planets have done their best to protect nature and educate man on living harmoniously with it. As you can plainly see, here's the rose garden I was telling you about. Almost every kind of rose and in every shade and color the imagination is known of," she gestured to the lovely sea of colors around them.

All around them was the sweet scent of heaven with a light breeze making the sea ripple beautifully. It was truly a little slice of heaven and the forgotten kingdom of Eden, at least at this place, wasn't extinct. It almost seemed between the colorful butterflies and hummingbirds that they were fairies and other mythical creatures doing their best to make the garden even more alive. It was a truly enchanting moment.

"So tell me more about what's goin' on in your life, sweetheart. Just let it all out at once."

"Well, as I said, Warren and I are attempting to start a romantic relationship. I mean, yes, we sort of dated in law school. But you know it just wasn't a real kind of date. It felt more like just hanging out. I mean, we were best friends and all that. So how is the two of us on a 'date' really any different then just hanging out? I couldn't tell the difference at all. So I guess I'm just wondering how we can take it to the next level. I mean, he's coming to see me sometime this weekend at well. And I just want you to know to feel the spark. Just feel the passion, and see if what we've got isn't just make-believe."

"Honey, you cannot force love or control it. It takes its own time and follows its own course in the river of life. Furthermore, Rebecca, you can fall in love a hundred times, but it never the same way twice or the feelings either. So you're worried about taking a chance? A risk? Well, honey, you're gonna have to jump in and just let your heart guide you. I know it's scary at first, but it's worth it in the end," Barbara advised her daughter.

Rebecca was sitting down currently on the edge of a marble water fountain gazing at her reflection. She seemed to be lost in a world of her own for a few moments. Then all of a sudden, she was splashed on by the koi fish in the fountain. It was, after all, a small water garden connecting to the rest of the beautiful garden. She could hear her mom laughing gaily at her.

"Mom! It's not funny!"

Barbara removed her glasses and wiped her eyes clean. After one last giggle, she regained her composure and offered her daughter a handkerchief she gladly accepted. Rebecca still gave her mom one last scowl and then wiped her face clean.

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make fun of you. But I think you're slightly overreacting. That small fish hardly got you wet; it just got your face wet, so you don't even have to worry about your clothes. C'mon, sweetheart. I'd love to see more of your home so let go to town."

"Well, I do have to go to the jewelry store in the mall anyway. I promised I get Ronnie, that the doorman Joshua's 12-year-old niece, a chocker she's been wanting for weeks. Next Monday, her 13th birthday, I said I went to Esmeralda's Jewels to get it for her. So let's get going!"

The pair had a joyous day together enjoying the sights in Eco-City. After spending two hours at the shopping mall, getting the chocker, and buying a new dress or two for the upcoming awards dinner, they then went to the zoo. They enjoyed watching a newborn baby, walphin, an animal that half whale and half dolphin. After the zoo, they went to the Eco-City Natural World Museum and took pleasure in a new exhibit on man's evolution. By the time they left the Museum, it was getting dark, so they headed back to Rebecca's penthouse.

"That was a great day, Rebecca! I really enjoyed getting away from the eternal darkness and evil that is Gotham. I can see why you wouldn't want to come home if this wonderful city is to persevere. It must be protected. This land is very precious, and like most of the world, we must protect it if we are to continue to live on this planet."

"You're very wise, Mom, very wise, indeed. So let's go back to my place. I'm sure Kendra will be there waiting for us. I asked her if she could do some errands for me today while we're out. So hopefully, she picked up something healthy for dinner."

As soon as they got back to Rose Tower, which was the name of the building she lived in, they're greet by an extremely enthusiastic new teenager, Ronnie! She was jumping up and down with giddiness when Rebecca gave her present to her. She hugged the young lady tightly and skipped back to her apartment while shouting with glee.

"I guess becoming a teenager is a huge deal. Was I like that when I became a teenager, Mom?" Rebecca inquired as they got inside the lobby. Barbara looked at her daughter with amusement and laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Honey? You don't remember? When you turned 13, you deliberately disobeyed my wishes and gave yourself a makeover with all of my cosmetics! After that, you nicked my cred car and bought yourself an adult dress at the mall's most expenses store. I ended up having to return the dress, and you wouldn't stop bitching about it for a week. How could you not recall that?"

"Guess I've had a lot more on my mind then taking a stroll down memory lane. What color was the dress I racked up on your card?"

"If memory servers it was burgundy. Furthermore, Rebecca, it showed more skin then was appropriate for a girl your age at the time."

"Guess I was a bit of a wildcat as a teen. It couldn't have been easy for you, given your own age, to reign in a wild teenager. So let's go. I'm sure Kendra will be waiting for us when we get to my penthouse." Rebecca remarked coolly as they entered the elevator. Her mom just stared around the homey atrium for a few minutes, taking in just how majestic along with unique this city really was. Her daughter was getting a tad irked by her mom but understood her perfectly. After all, she'd been in the same state of awe and wonders when she first moved here herself. Barbara just smiled as the glass doors opened, and they stepped into the glass elevator.

"The way this green tech works is marvelous in addition to astonishing! You wouldn't have to worry about rouge computer programs or viruses that upset this elevator or if the power ran out because it works out water pressure. That saves a lot of energy and time."

"Yes, Mom, it is truly innovated plus extraordinarily green," she agreed with a laugh, "I thought by now you've been satisfied with all that I've shown you. I guess. However, you're still in a bit of awe. I wonder what Kendra decided to bring home for us to eat. I hope she also finished doing the errands I requested," she wondered aloud as she opened her door and walked in.

The place was impeccable. Clearly, the cleaning crew that she'd asked Kendra to call had done their job well. She also hoped that she didn't ruin Kendra's date by asking to do other things for her, namely, pick up her laundry and get several groceries. She knew that Kendra was supposed to stay for half an hour to finish getting ready for her date and that her date would be waiting downstairs to pick her up. It wasn't an easy job being someone's personal assistant. Yet she knew Kendra didn't mind and was only too happy to serve her. That what friends did for each other. She'd paid for Kendra's makeover and a new dress, so doing a few errands in return could only be a fair trade-off.

However, when Rebecca and her mom crossed the threshold into the penthouse, they didn't see the fair-haired woman anywhere, though they did smell something tasty being cooked in the gourmet kitchen.

"Kendra? Kendra, are you here?" called out the worried judge as she looked all over the place to see her girlfriend, but she didn't turn up at all. She was just about to whip out her cell phone when the door behind them slammed shut, causing both mother and daughter to jump up in fright. Instinctively Barbara whipped out her sidearm, and Rebecca took a fighting stance.

"Ahh! Don't shoot! Please, I want to live to see my date tonight!" exclaimed Kendra as she held her arms out wide, trying to protect herself. With a great sigh and relief, both women stood down. Then all three of them let out a breath of relief.

"Kendra! You scared the shit out of us!"

"Sorry, Rebecca, that wasn't my intent at all. I was just getting the last of your guest's belongings up here to the penthouse. Then you know I've got to wait for my own date. I thank you again for getting me this sexy teal short dress. I'm gonna kill in it. I might actually even get laid for once in this dress!"

"You might not want to phrase it that way. Though, sex is a natural part of any relationship. Still, it's kind of not a good way to say it." Barbara remarked as she put her gun back into her holster. It only seemed once the weapon was out of sight did Kendra really start to breathe again. Yet it looked like Rebecca had a bone to pick with her mom as she stared angrily at the gun.

"Mom! We're all adults. We ain't children. We know about sex! Additionally, it's my house, so if she wants to say she hopes to have sex tonight and then let her. What I don't like is you brought a firearm into my home! We've got rules about that! You need to put it in the lockbox right now! We don't want it to fall into the wrong hands!" Rebecca hotly informed her mom, who was shocked at her daughter's audacity and tone.

"I'm a cop, darling; I at all times have my handgun on me. After all, you have to be prepared for anything. Nevertheless, if you wish for me to put it into a lockbox, I shall do just that. Where do you keep it?"

"It's behind the family portrait above the fireplace. I'm not too fond of the idea of weapons in my home, is all. Part of the dream in Eco-City is to live in a world where weapons like guns aren't needed. Guns hurt everyone, as they say, weapons are even weapons to those who use them."

"I'll get the box, Rebecca," Kendra replied obediently as she hurried over to the hiding place and removed the steel box. Taking out a key hidden under a maroon candlestick, she opened the box up. Barb deposited the gun into the lockbox, and it was slammed shut. Just then, Rebecca realized something.

"Kendra?"

"Hmm?"

"My mother and I just got here. So who's bags did you bring up, and if you're not cooking dinner, then who is?"

"Well, Becky, I thought I'd surprise you and your mom. After all, Kendra was so sweet to pick me up from the train station, I figured I cook everyone dinner," came a male voice from the kitchen.

One by one, the women turned around, and a handsome young man stepped into view. Rebecca's vivid sapphire eyes lit up like the Fourth of July as she gazed into the black coffee eyes of her Warren.

"Warren!" she exclaimed happily as she gazed elatedly at him. He and she were dressed nearly alike. Both wore the same type of jacket, but he was scarlet while hers was cerulean, her pants were gray and his black, he wore red sneakers, and she wore black heels. Other then his red tie around his neck, they looked identical.

"Hey, Becky, it is so nice to see you again. I hope you enjoy my cooking; I'm not as good as my Grandma Anika, who owned a restaurant called "Anika's Castle" My grandma could cook and bake anything and everything! She taught me how to cook some things, but I'm still not as great as she was"

"She must've been an excellent, Warren! Because all this smells heavenly! Though who owns the restaurant now?"

"My Aunt Noni, along with her husband Bruno, owns it now. She's my mom's younger sister. She's the next best chef in the family. My parents couldn't cook to save their lives. They can do a great job with the law, but they can't even cook grilled cheese!"

"Well, I must admit that if a judge can cook, it's amazing. I mean, I do a fair job cooking myself, but no way in heaven or hell could I cook this wonderful meal like yours. So what is all these tantalizing aromas and food called?"

"I'm cooking New Orleans style tonight. My grandma was born and raised in the South. She really loved their unique style and signature food. So I hope you love my gumbo. I've never made it before, so it might not be perfect. So I apologize in advance."

"I'm sure it will be perfect, Warren. You did say you'd learned from the best, so I imagine it will be perfect. I'm gonna go get my mom settled in, and we can have dinner afterward."

It only took about ten minutes for Barbara to get unpacked. As her daughter finished hanging up things in the closet, Barb collapsed onto her queen-sized bed and just smelled the fresh lilac sheets. It was so warm and cozy you almost didn't want to get out of bed.

"I guess the cleaning crew that I'd Kendra call did an amazing job to help get this place spick and span. So do you like the new wallpaper I chose for the guest room?" she asked, gesturing to the brand new lavender flowers trimmed with golden stars.

"Honey, you've got great taste, never doubt that. I mean, it looks wonderful. Did you put an air freshener in here as well? It smells so flowery and clean."

"I chose a few different kinds of air fresheners for each room. So each room has its own unique scent. I mixed the smell of lavender with apple cinnamon. Does it smell alright?"

"It does, sweetie. Now let's go have some of that gumbo!"

Dinner was very delicious. It did indeed that Warren had learned a thing or two from his Grandma Akita. He said the only person in the world who could've cooked better-tasting gumbo would've been Princess Tiana if she was real, that is. Still, the New Orleans food was by far the best thing Rebecca had eaten in a long time.

"Hmm, delicious," she murmured blissfully as Warren fed the bits of her favorite dessert, chocolate strawberry cheesecake, and with each tasty morsel, she took it made her purr even more like a kitten. Laughing gaily, he opened his mouth in turn as she placed pieces of crawdads into his mouth.

Barb had retreated quietly to the living room as her daughter, and her friend finished their meal. She didn't want to intrude on her daughter's affair. Turning around to get something to drink, she noticed the two were in the midst of making out when a thundering knock came from the door. They tore out of their kiss so fast that Rebecca's bottom lip got bitten.

"OW! Damm it!" she cursed loudly as she tasted the fresh blood in her mouth. Warren looked very apologetic, but she just waved him away. It wasn't his fault that she'd bitten herself.

"If that Kendra coming back from her date, I'm gonna knock her paycheck off a few dollars!" she hissed angrily as she stormed over to the door and yanked it open. Expecting to see her assistant, she was stunned instead of who was standing in her doorway. Standing in a black silk Armani dinner suit was Darien French. He also had a huge bouquet of colorful flowers with him.

"Darien! What in the world are you doing here?!" she exclaimed in shock. He merely smiled at her and handed her the flowers. It was purple roses, the finest hybrid that the city had to offer. She was still shocked that he was there and couldn't speak as he just invited himself into her penthouse.

"I was in the neighborhood, and I thought I see how you're doing. Maybe you and I could go out to someplace to have dinner or something."

Rebecca dumped the roses into a crystal vase by the door and stormed over to Darien. Her anger was now as red as her hair. She wasn't gonna let this man spoil her evening. Not if she could help it.

"I actually just finished my dinner, Darien. If you don't mind, I've got company, and it's insulting to drop in uninvited. Now, if you'd excuse us, you should leave."

"Guest? You mean your mom would object to having a friend over for a bit of coffee and some cake?"

Before she could speak again, someone else beat her to the punch. "Excuse me, sir. But I'm afraid I agree with Becky here. It's insulting and improper just to show up and act like you're welcomed."

Darien's honey eyes met the coffee black ones of Warren, and they narrowed. So this was the chump who was brainwashing Rebecca into hating him. Well, it wasn't the time to strike, so he'd just play the part of a good boy for the time being.

"Excuse me; I didn't think to introduce myself. Maybe I'd be less of a pest if I at least told you my name, good sir. Hello, Judge Darien French. It's an honor to meet another acquaintance of the lovely Ms. Young."

Warren glanced at Rebecca and could clearly tell just from her blue eyes and body language that this guy was gonna be a tad bit of trouble. Still, he felt if he was nice, he might get this ass out of their hairs. Then he and Becky could get back to their evening.

"Judge French, it's a real pleasure to meet you. I'm Judge Warren Alan Williams from Gotham City. What brings you to Becky's place?"

"As I said, Warren, I was just in the neighborhood. I thought I stop by and, you know, have a few drinks or something with Ms. Young here."

"First off, Darien, you can stop calling me "Ms. Young" I've got a name, and its Rebecca. Second, you just don't stop by unannounced. Thirdly Warren and I have a lot of catching up to do. And fourthly, my mom and I also need some time alone. So don't let the door hit you on the way out."

Darien looked at her with shock as she opened her door, pointing for him to leave. He was about to protest when Barb came into the room. "Look, Mr. French. We apologize if we seem a tad rude, but I'm going to have to do something I don't wish to do unless you leave. I may not be a cop of Eco-City. Nevertheless, I am a cop, and I won't let you bother my daughter any longer. So please go, or I'll arrest you for trespassing."

"I can tell when I'm not welcome. Just thought we could be friends. Enjoy your evening. See you tomorrow, Rebecca at work. Bye Mrs. Young, Mr. Williams," and without further ado, he left. But not before making a silent vow to get rid of the true pest of the evening.

"Sorry about that, Warren. I guess that guy just cannot take a hint! I've tried being polite, and he's just not getting the message."

"So that's the guy who's been bugging you for a month now, sweetheart? If you like, I can arrange a restraining order if he won't take the hint."

"Thanks for that, Mom. But I can handle it. Look, Warren, I'm really sorry for that douchebag for getting in the way of our evening. I'm sorry."

"Don't sweat it, Becky! You think I've not had thickheaded people go after me? Two years ago, there was this case where one of the jury members became so infatuated with me she followed me around for a month. I was patient, I was tolerant, till I finally told her while I thought she was a nice lady, I was already seeing someone else. She was brokenhearted for a while, though she did find someone else. Another jury member from that same case finally worked up enough courage to ask her out, and last I heard, they're celebrating their first anniversary next month. So yeah, I know what you're going through."

She blushed and then asked, "Who's this woman you said you're seeing to get this mad woman off your back?"

He smiled and said, "It's you, Becky. And I'd like to spend the next seventeen days trying to see if we can make this work. That is if you don't mind sharing your time with your mom, with me for a while. I'd no idea she'd be here too. Otherwise, I would've come at a different time."

"It's alright, Warren. I don't mind having you both here at the same time. Still, you're gonna have to sleep on the couch because I only got one guest room!" she giggled as she was swept her into his arms and kissed her.

They pulled out of the kiss and looked at Barb, who was smiling. "If you want, dear, I can sleep on the couch. Or go to a hotel. I really don't want to inconvenience you."

"Don't worry, Mom. I'll figure it out later. Let's just right now enjoy the soft glow of ambers and just relax."

It truly was the start of something new. But even as the three of them settle down to talk around the rosy amber glow of the fireplace, they didn't' know down outside the Rose Tower Darien was glaring evilly at them.

"You'll be mine, Rebecca! I won't let him steal you away from me! That's a promise!" he vowed. He could only hope his plan worked and that soon he'd have the woman of his dreams all for himself!


	3. Love is a risky business

After sending the annoying Judge French away, Rebecca and her guests got back to their evening. They played a few hands of rummy about the only card game Rebecca was skilled at. Warren was slightly better at games like poker or blackjack. Barb didn't fare too well in any card game. So everyone was about even.

"That's rummy!" Rebecca exclaimed happily as she set down a diamond royal flush, winning the game.

Warren and Barb both looked slightly upset, but it quickly vanished as it had come. Warren snatched up the cards and slipped a rubber band around them. Then he slid them back into the rowan coffee table.

"That was an excellent game indeed, Becky. Lady Luck loved you tonight that much is for sure!"

Rebecca blushed slightly and smiled. "Yes, it was an enjoyable evening. However, I think it's time to call it a night. It's almost 11:30, and we all need our beauty sleep. So how are we doing this? I've only got one guest room. So where are you gonna sleep, Warren?"

"I totally don't mind sleeping on the couch. Just give me a big fluffy pillow and a warm blanket. I can fall asleep anywhere and on anything. Besides, your mom needs that big comfy bed more then I do."

"Well, if you're sure, Warren. I don't want to give you any problems."

"Darling, if he said he's cool with the couch, it's alright. I need to get some sleep myself," Barb said with a yawn. Rubbing her tired blue eyes, everyone knew it was time to sleep. So everyone went to their own place to sleep. Soon everyone was dreaming happy thoughts as Rebecca's birds sang them to see with their lovely lullabies

Rebecca was having a slightly harder time falling snoozing. She knew she ought to be out on patrol, yet she didn't want to ditch Warren while he was visiting. Therefore she hoped just for one-night things would be alright with her. She knew all too well what her mom's former mentor, the original Batman, Bruce Wayne, always claimed one night always made the difference. Nevertheless, even Terry and Terra got the occasional night off. So why shouldn't she? Hell, she bet even Superman took a night off once and a while!

With that ending, the war within her, she finally fell asleep. Her dreams, however, were anything but peaceful. In her mind, the dreams' intensity was so realistic and harsh that she couldn't even tell she was dreaming till she woke up drenched in a cold sweat.

Breathing hard, she tried to recall why the dreams had been so harsh along with bloodcurdling. The first part of the dream she finally recalled was that of her grandfather. It was one of the few memories she had of him. It had been her fourth birthday, and he'd gotten her an extraordinary gift, one she had never gotten rid of even now. Like her mom's teddy bear, he'd given her own. What made it special was he'd actually made himself and had dressed in a judge's robe. She'd named the teddy bear Lady Justice and never could fall asleep without the bear, which she, in fact, was clutching in her right arm at the moment.

Looking at the teddy bear, she hugged it close. Even though she was twenty-seven years old, nothing comforted her more then this teddy. It calmed her down enough to recount what the terrifying component of the dream had been.

It had been the gunshot she'd heard as she'd been in his lap. That, of course, hadn't happened in real life; nevertheless, she had and always would until the end of the time hated guns. Rebecca didn't approve of guns at all, which is why she used green tech to battle as Sparrow Hawk. Like with Bruce, she knew guns were deadly to even those who wield them. Her biggest fear since childhood was that someone in her family would be shot with a gun. Either by some crazy lawbreaker or even worse, by their own hand in an accidental manner. Another reason she had her mom lock up her gun in a safe lockbox. She wasn't taking the chance of anyone getting shot since bullets hurt everyone.

Hugging the teddy bear tightly, she thought more of what her dreams were trying to tell her. There'd been some dark figures in the background. Could that possibly be a new enemy she had to fight as Sparrow Hawk? Or was she just making a big deal out of nothing? Crime at the moment was at a bit of a low point, and it really seemed the only guy grinding her nerves raw was Darien French. But what could he possibly do that was dangerous? He'd just have to take the hint sooner or later that she wasn't into him, even if she had to get slightly violent with him.

"I've got to stop going on like this. I'll drive myself crazy if I stop to analyze every single dream I've ever had. Mom thinks I'm in danger because of a dream! Things are just normal! I just need some hot chocolate, and I'll be back to sleep in no time," she muttered quietly as she got out of her big comfy queen-sized bed. Going to the kitchen, she got a pitcher of hot chocolate from the fridge and poured herself a glass.

She sighed in heavenly bliss as she drank the delicious along with a tantalizing drink. Kendra would get a special treat for making this. Rebecca wasn't a coffee drinker, unlike most adults. Coffee just made her sick and caused vomiting just from the smell alone. So she wasn't about to have it in her house. She preferred this over that nasty stuff any day.

As she went back to her bedroom, she saw that Warren was asleep on her couch. He looked alright, and he didn't seem to be in any discomfort. Still, she wished she had had a second guest room. Creeping silently across the vast living room, she gently kissed Warren's forehead and smiled. Then she went back to bed and soon returned to happy dreams.

Under normal circumstances, Rebecca was very much an early bird. Now and then, being up before even the sun even graced the heavens. Even hero duty didn't seem to stop her internal clock. However, she slept way late that day. Not getting up till 8:00! Yawning, she turned and looked out her bedroom window at the warm sunlight bathing in her lilac room.

"Wow! I really slept in! Wow! Better get dressed before Warren comes in. I so don't want him to see me in my pajamas!" Making sure the door was locked, she took a quick shower and got dressed. She then went to the kitchen, where her mom and Warren were already eating breakfast.

"Hey, honey. How are you doing today? Did you sleep okay?" inquired her mom sweetly as she slid her serving dish full of breakfast food. There were eggs, sausages, toast, pancakes, and muffins with fresh orange juice. It was extraordinarily flavorsome.

"You're a good cook, Mom. Even though it's not as goods as Warren's meal last night was, I'm afraid. That was a work of culinary art masterpiece. Still, it's nice to know you at least know how to make a delicious breakfast."

"Thanks, sweetheart," Barb replied as she took a bite of her own toast. Wiping her lips, she gazed back into her daughter's eyes and kindly asked her, "Now, how did you sleep last night?"

"Other then a single nightmare I'm fine."

"You had a nightmare, Becky? I'm sorry to hear that. Do you remember what it was about?"

"Just normal fears, and it's just a dream. You can't always assume that a dream means something. Now and then, it's just random thoughts bouncing around like marbles in your mind. Therefore you really shouldn't worry too much about me, Warren. I'll be fine! So what's the game plan for today?"

"Whatever you want us to do today. I'm open to any suggestions, Becky!"

"Well, Warren, I don't want to not included my Mom. It's her visit to see me as well. And I don't want anyone to feel neglected at all."

"Well, honey, we did spend a lot of time together yesterday. So I don't mind if you and Warren would just like to hang out today. I just want you to be happy and safe. So if you wish to spend the day with Warren by yourself, that fine by me. I don't mind being on my own for a couple of hours. Really it's alright, sweetheart."

Rebecca looked at her mom with an uneasy expression. It wasn't that she didn't mind that her mom said it was alright for her to go out today with Warren. Still, it wasn't every day her mom came all the way from Gotham to see her in her own city. This was a sporadic visit. Rebecca gazed into her mom's blue eyes, the same ones she'd inherited.

It had forever and a day made her extremely elated to know she was best put "Her Mother's Daughter" It went far beyond looking like a black-skinned version of her. There was just so much more to it. Just how much she was like her mom had always made her proud in addition to happy. These feelings had become more prominent, and she wanted her mother to be proud of her for her own mission. She wanted to make her mom, the former Batgirl, to be proud and happy that she had taken up the mantel of a hero by being Sparrow Hawk. She desperately really wanted to live up to her mom's reputation and make her proud. Which she secretly felt at times her mom wasn't happy that she did moonlight hero work.

"You sure you'll be alright, just sticking around the penthouse today by yourself, Mom? I mean, you came all the way from Gotham to see me. And I do want to spend time with both of you very much. It's not every day people come to see me, and I just want to make everyone happy."

"Don't be concerned, Rebecca. I'll be all right. I may be getting any younger; nevertheless, I'm still kicking a lot of ass. I'm not that decrepit or frail yet. So you two have some fun, and I'll just hang out here. Alright?"

"Alright, if you're sure! C'mon, Warren. There's this new boutique that sells green clothing I've wanted to check out for a while. We could definitely find you some new shirts and jeans there! C'mon!"

"Uh, Becky? Green ain't my color, you know. I'm more in love with such colors as red and black. It looks best on me."

"Green clothing isn't green literally, Warren. It just means it's recycled and eco-friendly fabrics. This is Eco-City and _everything_ is green one way or another in this city. So let's get going!" she exclaimed excitedly as she snatched her keys and blew her mom a kiss.

"Have fun, darling. I'll be awaiting your return. Is there anything you need me to do whilst you're out today?"

"Just have fun here, Mom, or call Kendra, and she'll take care of you. Nevertheless, we've got to get going, or we'll miss the grand opening of Ivy's Boutique! Come on! I want some new skirts!" and with a holler and a whoop, Rebecca and Warren were out the door.

The drive to the new store in the mall was enjoyable, mainly because Warren was very impressed with Rebecca's hover Porsche. It was so super cool and swift.

"How does a judge afford a car like this? I mean, even I don't own a car this good," he remarked impressively as he leaned back and got a message from his seat. She smiled happily and turned down the radio.

"I'm glad you like my Porsche, Warren. I need to take in for a tune-up soon, actually. But yes, I know it's an imposing car. It wasn't unproblematic to acquire. In fact, it was actually more of a gift to me when I first moved here."

"Really? This amazing car was a gift to you? From whom exactly might I ask? Care to elaborate on that score?"

"When I first took the job of being a judge in Eco-City, the founders of this city, Mr. Colin and his wife Lacey Planet were dealing with a lot of unexpected issues. They might have lost everything if I hadn't helped them out. Given that I've done so much for this city, they pretty much designed and built this supercar for me as a thank you. A little kindness goes a long way. So what do you drive? Not that a normal gas car would be welcomed here. Only eco-friendly transportations are allowed in this city. So if you drive a gas guzzler, I'm sorry, but it wouldn't be allowed."

Warren just laughed with glee and smiled at her. "I don't really drive a car too much. I'm more of a public transport person. Though I do own a moped, and it's green since it runs on electricity. So yeah, I do my part to help the Earth we live on."

"That's good to know. Ah! Here we are! C'mon! I'm totally buying you a new outfit." As the pair got out of the car and dashed into the green boutique unaware that they're being spied on.

Simultaneously, as Rebecca and Warren began to shop, the mysterious Ven was keeping a close watch on them. He could see plainly for himself that the female was beautiful to the eye. Furthermore, with her brainpower, she was obviously exceedingly desirable. Also, he saw that she seemed to be incredibly cheerful with this gentleman she was with. He knew his employer wanted that man dead and that he really wanted the woman for himself. Snapping a few pictures with his golden Rolex wristwatch, he disappeared around a rack of wearable art fashion that had been inspired by graffiti.

Ven ducked away just in time as the young redhead pulled out a vivid lavender and gold outfit from the wearable artwork rack. Holding it up against her body, she then gazed at her almost-boyfriend. He actually seemed to be taking pleasure in the store, hoping he would buy at least one outfit. After all, given the fact that this was the grand opening of this particular boutique, it meant that every sale in this store went to charity to help both humanity and the earth itself. Therefore he had to buy at least a t-shirt if he wanted to contribute to the cause.

"So, what do you think, Warren?" she asked as she held up the outfit. "Should I buy this short dress, or should I just buy a new blouse to go with that short skirt my mom bought for my birthday? And are you even gonna try on a single outfit?"

"Personally, Becky? If you want my honest opinion, I think you ought to buy a new blouse. You've already got an outfit for the awards dinner. So I say a more casual top would be good for your off days. And I would like to try some of this wearable artwork myself."

"Alright, if that settles the matter, let's go look. You say red is your color? Then how about this?" holding out a brilliant crimson shirt with just a touch of gold here and there. "I think it would go great with your body type, Warren. Did you know this store has a whole section dedicated to the challenge show on that old show, " _Project Runway"_? It's at the back of the store. So let's see if we can find something to wear from that part of the store."

They spent two and half hours at the boutique and finally left each with a brand new shirt, and for Rebecca, she also got some nice sweaters for her parents. Laughing gaily and skipping happily, the young couple went to the bagel shop for some lunch. Both of them order turkey sandwich bagels and just laughed.

"You seem to really be enjoying my city, Warren. I really hope all this green and bright light along with fresh air isn't too overwhelming for a dark city full of pollution person such as you."

"It's a beautiful city, Becky. I find it very warm and loving. It nice change of pace, then the fast pace and darkness. Here the life is slower, and the people are much friendlier. What's more, you barely have crime here, and yet your city still has good law enforcement, and then there's Sparrow Hawk. She's one feisty and cool dame, in my opinion."

"You know, Warren," she started to say but stop herself. Instead, she started to fiddle with her napkin and did not want to finish her train of thought. He looked at her curiously and eagerly, hoping she would finish her sentence, but she didn't.

"Is there something bugging you, Becky? You can tell me anything, you know. I mean, I came all the way from Gotham City just to spend time with you. So care to tell me what's on your mind?"

Taking a deep breath, she started to speak, then an undesirable sound was heard that shattered any chance at finishing their conversation. Outside the bagel shop was the sound of a barrage of bullets. And it was a sound that ran as cold as the winter woods in Rebecca's veins. She glanced outside to see what the commotion was and just heard the rapid gunfire. Thankfully Warren was distracted enough that she managed to slip out of sight. Punching a button on her watch, she signaled for her glider. Locking the woman's restroom, she slipped into her costume and out the window. Her ride was waiting for her, and she then flew to the gunfight.

People were screaming in terror and were doing their best to hide from three shooters. She quickly observed that the criminals endangering her city weren't a gang she knew. For one thing, they didn't look like they're from around these parts. Maybe South American from their skin tones, although she knew no South American citizens resided in the city at the current time. They had guns she'd never seen before either. Still, she knew she had to stop them.

Pressing some buttons, she unleashed a barrage of energy spheres at them. Luckily this knocked their guns out of their hands. Before they'd even realize what was going on, she fired more energy spheres to destroy them. She then leaped off her glider and K.O. one of the men.

"Take that, you douchebag! I won't have you or anyone else shed more blood and taints our fertile and natural soil! So do you want to dance the sweet tango of battle with me? Or should we just skip straight to the part where you go to jail? Guns ain't allowed in this city!"

One of them still standing men took off his dark shades and smiled at her wickedly. "So this is the mighty Sparrow Hawk? The protector of Eco-City? Well, I'm glad to make your acquaintance. It will be so nice to kill you now that we've at least said hello."

Sparrow Hawk smiled and gave a laugh, which surprised the man she was facing. "What's so funny, lady? I hardly think a woman is gonna beat me in a fistfight. Where I'm from, if you don't learn to fight by the age of three, you're dead. So I don't see how you a delicate flower gonna kick my ass."

"That doesn't mean bull to me, sir. Just because you may've a degree in something still doesn't make you an expert. For example, a person can study medicine, which doesn't mean they'll be a good physician. Furthermore, an oversized ego and a lot of arrogance is one thing that makes a hell of a lot of difference. And just so you know, just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I'm helpless! It's the year 2040, for crying out loud! So now drop your gun and let's do this sportsmanlike. Just skill against skill, or are you afraid to lose to a girl?"

Ven glared at the masked woman with a bit of anger. No-one called him a coward or insulted him without being punished. So he threw his handgun away and then got ready to fight. However, before he could even throw his first punch, Sparrow Hawk did a flip and kicked him hard in the back of his head. He didn't even have time to recover as she broke his stance and flung him over her shoulder.

He didn't like that at all and tried to get back up and landed a blow on her. Nevertheless, whoever this wild dame was, she wasn't lying when she said she knew how to fight and battle with the big boys. The bystanders watched in terror as she and he went another round. He threw a right hook, but her agility was very pronounced as she did several backflips.

"You tired yet? I'm goin' easy on you. Or you too afraid to strike a lady?" she teased him. Even though Sparrow Hawk was teasing, she still wasn't getting too cocky. She was prepared for him to fight dirty, and she was hoping that no-one else got hurt. She could see young children hiding near their mommies, and she wasn't about to have a child's death on her conscience.

"Well, I'll do something I don't often do, Sparrow Hawk," Ven said as he just missed hitting her in her left breast. Sparrow Hawk dodged quickly, but he did manage to hit her in her shoulder with his wild punch. She winced in pain for a moment, nearly losing her balance in the process. However, she quickly recovered and readied a solar energy rope as she neared him.

"What's that? And what the hell is your name, by the way?"

"Well, my ravishing young lady, I'll admit I've never faced a woman in battle who was equal to me. And as for my name? I'll think I'll tell you that at a later time. Now, if you don't mind, I've got to get out of here for a while."

"Listen here, pal. You're not leaving unless it's in handcuffs! Therefore, I think you better just let me tie you up. I'm in no doubt if you surrender willingly, they'll go easy on you in court," she stated as she got ready to release her energy whip.

"You won't catch me till it's too late, I'm afraid. You can have my comrades if you desire someone. But we shall meet again!" he laughed dramatically at the same time as she let loose her rope. However, she let loose her rope her culprit disappeared in a dark green haze at the precise moment. So her rope just napped nothing but air.

"Damn it!" she cursed under her breath when the smoke cleared. Still, she used her rope quickly to tie up the remaining thugs. Once that was done, she made sure everyone else was okay and that the guns were destroyed. Feeling satisfied that she had caught some of the bad guys, she waited only long enough till the police arrived. Once they'd showed up, she was able to slip away inconspicuously and get back to Warren.

"Warren! Warren! Are you alright? I was so scared when those men started to fire their guns! You okay?" she exclaimed as she ran into his arms.

"I'm fine, Becky. It's a good thing Sparrow Hawk showed up, or any of these people would've been hurt or even killed. They cops actually seem happy that they've got a hero watching over them. Kind of like how your grandfather was friends with the original Batman. It's nice to know this place has a guardian angel watching over them."

Rebecca blushed for a quick second and looked away so he wouldn't see it. She was proud of the fact that Warren admired her and she alter ego. He also said the police seemed comfortable fighting crime in their city, like how he grandfather Jim Gordon had worked with Bruce. It was an extraordinary though unintended compliment.

Rebecca then gazed at the leader of the police. One other thing she liked about Eco-City it was not just a perfect balance between man and nature. It was also full of strong and powerful women. Men didn't run the city nearly as much as the women did. So, of course, the chief of police was a woman.

"Hey! Lena! Lena! You okay today?" she called out to the beautiful young woman in the teal and lavender uniform. The Asian woman's head snapped around till she found the source of the voice.

"Rebecca! How are you doing? Don't tell me you were part of the victims today! If you had been killed, I wouldn't have one of my best friends to go out to Sunday's brunch!" called the long-haired beauty. She and Rebecca hugged tightly and smiled at each other.

"Oh, Lena, it was scary. Warren here and I were just enjoying a meal when the gunfire started. I was so scared. I mean, didn't we just pass stricter gun laws? That no-one is supposed even to have them, to begin with?"

"I know, Rebecca. I mean, I just issued the rest of my officers their new green in addition to safe machinery, the latest creations from Eco-Inc. I don't want anyone to shoot a bullet in our city. It wouldn't be good at all. Inventing armaments is one of the major things I wish we could uninvent them!" Lena replied agitatedly and then noticed Warren.

Warren was completely baffled as to who this woman was. Rebecca realized quickly she should introduce them.

"Warren, I'd like you to meet Chief of the Eco-City Police Force, Lena Kohaku. She's one of my closes friends. I'm the best judge in the city, and she's the best cop in the city. We get together with Kendra to have fun sometimes."

"Nice to meet you, Lena. My, you look like you're a water nymph or something with how beautiful you are."

Lena merely laughed at the compliment happily. "Thanks for the kind words, Warren. But I've engaged already. Me and my fiancé Seth Knight are quite happy and can't wait to get married in March. So yeah, I'm taken!"

"Well, I'm taken too. Becky and I are involved at the moment. But I always try to give one compliment a day. It's my good deed for the day. So I hope you and the rest of your men can put an end to these maniacs' rampage!"

"I'm going to my damm best to do that, Warren. Rebecca?"

"Yes, Lena?"

"You still owe me lunch, and I'll do my best to bring these people to you so you can judge them properly. And you still gonna marry me, right?"

"Of course I will, Lena. And yes, I promise to take you and Kendra out for lunch sometime soon."

"Great. I hope Sparrow Hawk stops by the station as well. I want her input on these thugs. Well, see you guys later! Ciao!" Lena whistled loudly, and the rest of the cops fell in line and left to return to their station.

"Come on, we need to get back to your penthouse and talk to your mom, Becky."

"Yes, and let's hope no-one else gets put in danger by those jackasses!" with that, the pair left in Rebecca's Porsche and hoped that not every day wasn't gonna be like this while they're visiting.


	4. Woes of the Heart

It had been a hell of a day, and Rebecca, for one, was happy that no-one had gotten hurt. She and Lena had a quick chat before Lena had to take the thugs to the station. Rebecca informed the attractive young woman that she and Kendra would still make it to their next girl's night out and promise to go wedding dress shopping together. The sad fact was no-one was really good at buying clothes without asking someone for a second opinion. And when it came to your wedding dress, you needed all the help you could get to find the right dress. With a quick hug, the women went their respected ways, promising to call the other when they'd change.

"Hell of a day, wasn't it, Becky?" asked Warren concerningly as they drove back to Rose Tower. He looked at Becky concerningly. It'd been a frightening experience. Furthermore, he knew guns were Becky's greatest fear. So perhaps her dream last night had been a warning. He wanted to make sure she was alright. However, she seemed lost in a world of her own as they hurried back to the penthouse.

Rebecca didn't reply to Warren's question right away. She was too focused on the drive home. In her mind, she replayed the fight and the mysterious man over and over. She knew she needed to nail this guy and fast. She wasn't about to let her city get as corroded with malevolence as well as a crime as her hometown. It had almost happened months ago when she'd called upon the Batclan help to aid her city.

Some months ago, a group of normal street punks had stumbled across bone fragments of the Bat Twin's first terrible foe, Derek Powers, aka Blight. His son had tried to kill him, and though nobody had ever been recovered, it wasn't sure if Blight had really died. Still, either he died or was severely injured as parts of his radioactive bones had been found in a ditch. The punks had attempted to poison the water supply and make millions in a lawsuit against the city. She'd asked her friends Terry and Terra McGinnis to come and aid her. It was also the first time their friend Max Gibson had taken up the new Robin. So she was very indebted to them.

Still, Rebecca loved her city a great deal, and she was willing to do anything it took to defend it. Though she wouldn't dishonor what her mom had once stood for. She was just a protector, not the punisher. It was _Sparrow Hawk's_ job to _catch_ the bad guys, and it _was Judge Rebecca Ruth Young's_ job to sentence them for their crimes. She understood perfectly well what would happen if her identity was ever exposed. Still, it was worth risk to her. She was so lost in all her woes and concerns she almost didn't hear Warren tell her she was about to pass her home up.

"Becky? Becky! Wake up! If you don't stop driving, we'll end up in another state! Your penthouse is just a block away! So please pay attention!" he exclaimed wildly as she awoke from her self-induced trance.

"Oh! Sorry! I was just lost in thought for a moment. Thanks for bringing me back to reality. I do hope my mother is okay. There no doubt in my mind they're already playing gunfight today on the six-o-clock news broadcast," checking her lavender wristwatch with a glance, she got even more panicky, "And it's almost six rights now! We've got to hurry, and I mean fast! I don't want to drive my mom into an early grave if she finds out through the TV news that there was a gunfight! She might just have a heart attack right on the floor! Oh!"

"Calm down, Becky. Your mom is a cop! I'm sure she's seen and done enough that her heart can take it. Don't worry. You're home now."

Rebecca tore into the building so quick she didn't even greet Josh like normal. She just kept banging on the elevator button, hoping that her mom hadn't seen the news just yet. Her fears only escalated when the entrance hall golden wall clock chimed six times.

At that exact moment, the golden elevator finally came down to the ground floor. The pair scampered aboard and pressed their desired button. The water sizzled for a moment till the pressure from the furnace heated it enough that they rose like a bullet out of a gun. Rebecca thought it not the best comparison, but it was the only one she could think of at the time.

Like a bat out of a belfry, she ran to her front door and yanked it open. "Mom?! Mommy?! Hello! Mom?!" she called out franticly as she swiveled her head in all directions it would go. She didn't see her mom anywhere. She was about to have a heart attack herself and then heard the toilet flush.

"MOM?!" she cried out as her mom came out into the living room. She didn't look like she was in a panic. She just finished drying her hands and glanced up at her frantic daughter, who seemed to think the world was coming to an end.

"Honey? What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost! Tell me what's wrong?"

"Turn on the news, Ms. Gordon. You'll see what's got her going into overdrive," explained Warren grimly as he came into the room. Barb did exactly what the young man had suggested, and the news came as a bit of surprise.

, Unlike Gotham, who used virtual anchors, Eco-City still used real people. At the moment, a lovely young Hispanic woman with her dark blackish-blue hair up in an exotic style bun smiled happily at the camera. Her unique purple eyes dazzled like polished amethyst as she began to give her nightly report.

"Good evening, citizens of Eco-City! I'm your deliverer of every part of the news and gossip of our unique city, Lucy Kushinda!" her voice was that of a nightingale, so charming as well as beautiful. It was more like she was singing the news rather then just retelling the day's events.

"So our top story today is a terrifying tale that nearly ended in tragedy. Today in Eco-City's business district outside the Gaia's Bakery, a vicious and deadly gunfight broke out. As scores of you all know, last month, the city passed a law that prohibited guns in our city. Since the confiscation of all of the city's guns, we've seen major decrees in violent and accidental deaths. The city, in fact, this very morning just issued the police force non-lethal green tech, provided by our city's founders, the Planets. Along with Chief of Police Lena Kohaku, they have promised that they'll do everything in their power to track down the last of the madmen and put a stop to these dangerous weapons. We go to our correspondent at police headquarters to talk in person with Chief Kohaku now. Stanley, sweetheart, can you hear me? Honey, are you there?"

"Yes, my darling, I'm right here now with Chief Kohaku. Chief Kohaku? Please can you give us any insight or progress on the men responsible for today's gunfire?"

"Well, Mr. Kushinda," Lena began before he cut in, "Please, Chief, call me Stanley. I prefer it over the overly formal name."

Lena smiled, and her dark almond-shaped eyes dazzled in the camera light. "Well, then, if you wish me to call you Stanley, please call me Lena then. If we're goin' to skip with the formalities."

"Deal, Lena. So, Lena? Enlighten us what you can about today shooting," Stanley inquired enthusiastically. He was so raring to go to get the news that he pushed his microphone into her face, and she had to push it back.

"Well, we've not yet identified the shooters. We currently have our best interrogators working on cracking them, but they ain't talking, or at least not yet. However, I do have great faith in my people. I'm in no doubt we'll have them cracked like a chestnut in next to no time. We don't know what their motive was or who their leader is. Still, we are fairly certain that only one or two gunmen remain at large. We're incredibly thankful for Sparrow Hawk's timely arrival. If she hadn't shown up, we could've lost some lives today."

"More then you think, Lena. For those who might not know what we mean, here is some of the footage caught by the bakery's security cameras. Be warned what you're about to witness may shock or disturb you," Stanley informed the viewers at the same time as on the screen the footage rolled.

Even though both Rebecca and Warren had been there, their minds still hadn't had time to comprehended how terrifying and violent everything had been. Even Barb, who had seen and done much over her lifetime, was shocked to the core with what they saw.

The footage showed that it was shortly after noon, and some young children and other people had been walking on the moving sidewalks. It was then seen the men in black had come out of nowhere and started shooting. The first few shots nearly hit the children who were screaming the loudest. Rebecca caught sight of Warren's jacket in the left-hand corner of the screen.

"As many of you might know, Eco-City school systems were all closed this afternoon for an emergency teacher's conference. Many of the young children were on their way home and didn't expect to nearly never make it. I actually like to say something right now, if you don't mind, Lena"

"Sure thing, Stanley. Say what you need to say."

"Sparrow Hawk? If you're listening or watching, please know if you hadn't shown up, my young son Cain might've been shot and killed. So thank you, Sparrow Hawk." Stanley remarked kindly.

From reliving it due to the tape playing, Rebecca remembered all too clearly how she'd shield the children best she could with an energy shield. So being told thanks for saving everyone made her feel good. Though she also knew this wasn't about getting praise for protecting. She needed to do it without expecting anything in return.

"I'd like to say express gratitude to you as well, Sparrow Hawk. You've done a remarkable job in protecting this city. And I, for one, I'm grateful for your being of assistance. I also have it on outstanding authority that our fair city's founders are extremely thankful for you. So thank you, Sparrow Hawk," Lena praised happily, causing Rebecca to blush.

"So, Lena? Any chance of finding the mysterious leader of these men? And do you think the rest of the city should be put on alert?"

"Everyone should remain causations, yes. As for clues? We are currently scanning the remains of the weapons, and as I said, we're attempting to get information out of the men we arrested. So I warn you all of Eco-City to remain vigilant, and praying couldn't hurt either. We do hope to continue to honor the dreams of this city and with Sparrow Hawk's help continue to honor them and live up to them."

"Yes, the dreams of Lacey and Colin Planet are what make this city possible. We wish to make sure man and nature can live alongside one another in harmony. That everyone is treated fairly and equally. That we can embrace every one of the cultures of the world and not have petty or pointless hate rule our hearts. That humanity can at least in one place of the earth live in a world without hate, violence, or weapons that would end life prematurely that we can live in a world that embraces love, peace, and hope. Well, I think it about the time my wife took over again. Sweetheart? Dear Lucy? Care to take it from here?"

"Yes, Stanley, thank you, honey, for that interview. And please remember to take out our share for the city's compost heap tonight. I hate to ask for the fifth time. Therefore let's get back to our studio. Let's continue with the good news now."

None of them pay much attention to the rest of the news. Why did people on news networks always give bad news? The expression "if it bleeds, it leads" was a terrible thing. How can one appreciate anything good if they always insisted on showing the bad news first?

Barbara looked at Rebecca in shock and concern. "Are you alright, sweetheart? I didn't expect when I let you and Warren go out today. You are in danger! Tell me you're alright?! I was so worried about my own dreams. I never dreamed yours would be a warning as well!"

Rebecca looked at her mom for a moment, then turned to her boyfriend. "Warren, umm, could you excuse my mom and me for a few moments? Why don't you go work out in my personal gym? I mean, if you want to keep your hot body, then you need to exercise. Alright?"

He simply smiled sympathetically at her. He then tenderly kissed her cheek and replied compassionately. "Sure, I can provide you two some privacy. I need to call my own parents, anyway. They'll want to make sure I'm alright, as well. Besides Becky, my mom wants me to call her every day she's alive. So I'll just go to the gym and call them there. We can work out together before dinner."

"You're a real sweetheart, you know that, Warren?"

"Tell me something I don't already know, Becky."

Once Warren had left the living room, mother and daughter sat down on her lavender comfy sofa. Kissing her forehead, Barb looked at her daughter, who seemed clearly shocked by what had happened and almost happened today.

"First off, sweetie, let me say this never gets any easier. Secondly, I am so proud of you. But if you think you can protect everyone and not get hurt or someone else not get hurt, then you're not quite ready for this kind of night job."

"Mom, I know this isn't just a simple game. I'm on familiar terms with the truth and reality of this lifestyle, and that means there're fatal in addition to dire consequences involved in this work," she started to say with a bit of sadness in her voice. The two locked their brilliant blue eyes at each other and hugged each other. Rebecca dried her eyes and started to enlighten her mom on all her woes and worries.

"It's just my biggest fear is guns. I've never liked them. Furthermore, Mom, as you just heard on the news, we outlawed armaments from Eco-City. That's another reason I had you lock up your gun. All my life, my biggest fear has been not the dark or a fire, or even water. I'm scared that someone I love will be shot. When you depart this life, Mom, I want it to be for the reason that you've lived a full and rich life. Not because someone pointed a slug at your chest. I guess you could say I'm a bit like Bruce in that aspect. He lost his family to a gun, and I don't want to lose mine the same way. That one reason I worked so hard with city hall to pass the no gun law. Daddy did his part in that too, remember?"

"Yes, your father did his part to try and eliminate gun violence and deaths associated with them. That what I was attempting to say before that nutcase. Mad Stan made an effort to blow something yet again up."

"How could I fail to remember that night? I was there and remembered how Spellbinder then tried to frame the Bat Twins? I tried to tell you they're innocent. But you didn't listen to me. Just like you didn't listen to me when I became Sparrow Hawk for the first time, remember? I was working with the Bat Twins to end that eco-terrorist group, Ivy's Angels? I told you not to come to the Gotham Needle, but did you listen to me? No! I had to save your life from a man with a solar-charged bomb!"

"I wouldn't have been doing my job if I didn't place myself in some danger. It's just a fact of the life we chose to lead when we put on the badge. Regardless if I did it as Batgirl when I was young or now as I do as the Gotham City Police Commissioner. Honey, please remember I will love you no-matter-what choices you make. I do miss sometimes of my old life. I greatly miss my friend Kara a lot. It was so fun when we took on Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, and Livewire and shut up Bullock."

"Yeah, that was one of my favorite tales you told me as a child. Mom, I know you don't always approve of my decision to be a heroine. Nevertheless, Mom, it's still my choice, and I can't help but be your daughter. All my life, people have said how alike we are. I guess it just runs in the family. Although, today, when I was fighting with those gunmen? I was not just worried about Warren; I was also apprehensive about the children. Every so often, I don't know if I can do it all by myself. I mean, let's face it, Bruce couldn't do anything without your guy's help," she confessed when her mom interjected quickly.

"And of course Alfred, beloved, don't overlook him. The truth of the matter is, daughter, I, Nightwing, and Robin may've helped when it came to cleaning up the streets of Gotham. However, Bruce would've been lost without Alfred. That I can guarantee is a fact. When Alfred departed this life, Bruce was so beyond devastated. I think he'd in no way fathomed the thought he'd miss someone as much as he missed his parents. All the same, he was walloped when Alfred passed."

"It's scary and natural, though. I guess we all have at the back of our minds. We never know just how hard death will hit us until it actually happens. We can prepare all we like, but some things just don't feel real till they actually happen. One day I shall know the pain of losing someone I love, came close to that today. I thought I lose you or Daddy first, but I almost lost Warren. I couldn't bear the thought of a world without him in it," she sighed heavily as she heard Warren in the other room on the phone with his mom. Pulling herself together, she brushed her fiery red hair over her shoulder and continued with her woes.

"That why part of me wishes I had a partner. I mean, Terry couldn't protect Gotham all by himself. It was a godsend when Terra showed up. Not that her arrival circumstances didn't outweigh the sorrow of what it took to get her here. They're equally as sad as the good she's done. She paid a hefty price to come to this reality after hers died. Except without her and Max making up the new Batclan, Gotham still would be overrun with criminals that you, frankly, Mom, couldn't get rid of by yourself. And that too is a fact of life."

"Are we gonna have a verbal battle all night? You do have a guest over, and you should pay some attention to him. It would also be best if you remembered not to become consumed by your choice to be Sparrow Hawk. Don't become what Bruce became, honey. Just promise me that, okay? That you won't be so consumed by being a hero that you'll never settle down and just have love, friendship, and a family? I'd like to live to see a grandchild."

"Deal, Mom. I promise you in my heart and soul that I won't forget what is important in life. I will continue to protect the innocent as Sparrow Hawk, I will punish the guilty as Judge Young, and I will do all I can to win the heart of my true love Warren Alan Williams. Now that we've chewed the fat for about forty-five minutes, I'm getting ravenous. I'm gonna make a phone call to Kendra and ask her to pick up some Chinese food. That and I might call Lena, ask if she can come from the station, and have some dinner with us. I mean, I know she'll want to get the bad guys to talk. Although, she just can't refuse to give into some freshly made crab rangoon. It's her one weakness. Therefore I'm gonna make a small number of calls. If I get a hold of both of them, that would be great. They are my best girlfriends. We are so close to this city. Me the top judge, Lena the Chief of Police, and Kendra, the best damn assistant anyone could ask for. So while Kendra goes to get it, I'm going to show-off some with Warren in the gym. I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, daughter. Now while you make your calls, I'm gonna make a few of my own. One is to your father. Then I'm gonna check in with the Batclan. The twins care a lot about you, in particular Terra. I guess you're kind of like a big sister to them. So I'm gonna go call them up. First your father, though."

So the evening seemed to calm down some. Rebecca and Warren had a first-class workout together. Warren was extremely physically fit. He'd run a few marathons for charity back in Gotham. Even though he was a very busy judge, he still had a very sexy and hot body. So obviously, he worked out as hard and often as Rebecca did. He even knew some fighting styles that he challenged in a sparring match with Rebecca. He was good, but Rebecca was better. Still, she did consider for a moment to let him win but knew he never forgives her for letting him win. So she kicked his ass and laughed. They winded up in a make-out session that only ended when Barb came in to tell them both Kendra and Lena had arrived for dinner.

Meanwhile, all this was going on, Ven and Darien French were sitting in his own apartment discussing their next move. Darien's apartment was nowhere as nice as Rebecca's. In fact, in contrast, it was actually as ugly as hers was beautiful. But the subject wasn't how he needed an interior designer. It was how to get rid of Sparrow Hawk and Warren so Darien could get Rebecca.

"This Sparrow Hawk, Mr. French is a formidable opponent. I've never met a woman who could be my equal in a fight. She's an extraordinary woman." Ven informed Darien with a bit of passion in his voice. Darien looked at his disgust.

"I hope you ain't falling prey to the dangerous spell of love for this woman. That wouldn't do well for us. We need her dead and that Warren as well. We're lucky so far that you're cohorts haven't cracked yet. Any chance they will?"

"My men are strong and loyal. They might talk, but not till after we've got a gotten we've wanted. So I say me and my remaining men will cause as much mayhem and chaos as we can. That will draw out Sparrow Hawk. She'll be so busy we'll have a better opportunity to kill this Warren Williams. Though I must know if you know that this Judge Young doesn't like you, let alone love you, how is killing this man gonna do the trick?"

The honey-colored eyes of the deadly judge narrowed. He didn't like how his hired help was insinuating his feelings and motives. The help should never question the boss at all. Unless they wanted to die themselves, that is.

"I will make her mine, no-matter-what I've to do! I will have her! One way or the other! We belong together. She just doesn't realize it, thanks to this, Warren brainwashing her with empty promises and lies of his affection. No-one but me could ever truly love her and give her the life she deserves! So never again question me on this subject, got it?"

"Yes, sir. I will say all the testing we'll be doing to make sure we can overcome Sparrow Hawk will do wonders for this mission."

"Testing?"

"Yes, sir, testing, dear Judge French. When we start the next round of causing as much mayhem and chaos we can do, I shall learn from my opponent. Her strengths, weaknesses and just how powerful her equipment is, and how much of a threat she is. It's better to know you, enemy, fully. Otherwise, you cannot defeat them. So to obtain victory, we must know everything about this Sparrow Hawk. Now, if you excuse me, I must have my dinner and get my beauty sleep. We'll continue this in the morning. Goodnight, Mr. French."

With that, the handsome Guyana man Ven retired to his comfy room. Making sure no-one was looking, he took out a photo he'd captured of Sparrow Hawk. She was certainly beautiful, bold, and a very admirable fighter. He began to feel the same lust that the French had for Rebecca. Because never had a woman captured his interest, and never had one been his equal. He couldn't wait to see her again. He would have her for himself. He wouldn't kill her, but some way or other, he would have her for his own. Smiling with lust, he went to bed.


	5. Testing Has Commenced

Though scarce in addition to some extent peculiar, the next morning just before dawn graced the land with its warm lights of hope, several souls had arisen before the dawn. While many of this ideal and peaceful borough still slept and dreamed happy thoughts. However, a few souls didn't have that luxury at the moment.

Rebecca, Ven, Darien, and Barbara were all up long ahead of the daybreak. Each of them was, of course, doing something of their own. Nevertheless, it was incredibly bizarre for any person to be up at 5:15 in the morning. It was still somewhat dark out, and it was just unusual that was all.

Barbara was drinking a coffee brew that Terry's girlfriend named Dana Tan called "Brew 14". Bruce told her it was beyond the most excellent coffee he'd ever tasted. Consequently, she'd asked the Asian beauty if she gives her a mug to try out. It turned out Bruce hadn't been lying. It was beyond anything she'd ever tasted before all the coffee she'd ever tasted before. Barbara was careful to keep the lid of the coffee mug shut tight, knowing how sick it made her daughter just to smell coffee. She wondered for a moment where her daughter was. She knew that Rebecca had been really shaking up after yesterday's gunfight.

It'd terrified her as well. She knew all too well what it was like to be avoiding ammunition. How when it came to bullets, they didn't distinguish from friend or foe, that they could and would kill, all who were unfortunate enough to be caught in their path. So she was wondering if she was alright. She'd had cried a little last night when she'd spoken to her father about how scared she'd been. He'd calmed her down some, but it was still clear to her that the whole ordeal had pretty shaken up Rebecca.

While Barb was sipping her flavorsome coffee Rebecca was training extraordinarily hard in her exercise room. If truth be told, she wished she had a swimming pool because swimming was a great stress reliever, seeing how the water was relaxing and soothing to the nerves. Sadly even though her gymnasium was well equipped, she just didn't have a pool. Subsequently, she was doing her best on her balance beam, hoping it would calm her down some. With the grace and poise of the best Olympic gymnast, she did a spectacular series of backflips and even managed to stick her dismount when she did a 360 flip off the wooden beam.

"Well, at least I've not lost my touch!" she commented with a chuckle as she grabbed her lavender towel and began to wipe off the sweat on her brow. She reached for her water, but before she could grab it, her stomach roared. It was so loud that her mom showed up in the room and gave her a smirk.

"Rebecca, darling, have you ever eaten anything today? I mean, you barely ate anything for dinner last night. You need to eat. C'mon, I'll fix us a spot of breakfast. Hope you like blueberry pancakes."

"I'd love some, Mom. Furthermore, maybe we could have them with hash browns, scrambled eggs, and sausages! Now that'd be a fantastic breakfast, don't you think so, Mom? It would both be full of flavor along with also being incredibly satisfying. So let's go make some before Warren gets up!" Rebecca suggested happily as she dashed out of the room to join her mom in the kitchen. However, her mom told her she first needed to change her clothes before they could really get breakfast started. So Rebecca dashed to her bedroom to get out of her workout clothes.

Now, while mother and daughter were bonding, Ven and Darien were discussing their strategy to get do away with Sparrow Hawk, in addition to getting Ms. Young to become Darien's lover. It wouldn't be an easy mission to accomplish at all, but for Ven, it was a challenge he lived for. The thrill he was getting was enough to get him on a natural high that was even more powerful and potent then all the marijuana in a batch of brownies.

Therefore, as the duo sipped their own tasteless coffee, he was effectively nevertheless calmly explaining how he was gonna test Sparrow Hawk so they'd figure out how to defeat her. Ven didn't tell Mr. French that he'd a secret of his own. He just listened patiently as Mr. French told him that he wanted the job done as quickly as possible. He greatly desired Rebecca to be his date to the awards ceremonial dinner that was coming up fast. Consequently, the whole thing had to be done and had to be done quickly. After they'd finished their disgusting coffee, Darien excused himself as he had to get to work.

He was overseeing a custody battle today in his court, and it wouldn't be favorable to him wooing and winning Rebecca over if he didn't show her he was the superior judge, not that stupid Warren. He quickly gathered his things and ran a silver comb through his dark locks quickly before grabbing his briefcase. He just reached for the gray doorknob before turning back to face Ven with a most serious expression and was exceptionally careful to emphasize just how important his task was.

"I'll call you later, Ven, to check on your progress. Let's just hope your buddies keep their tongues silenced about the plan. For it to succeed, they can't spill the beans, got it? I don't care if you've got to bust them out of jail or whatever. Just make sure no-one can trace them back to me! Got it?!"

"Don't fret, Mr. French. My men know the meaning in addition to the price of failure. Trust me, my dear friend; they won't be unsuccessful to either you or me. Now hurry off, I've got my own agenda to attend to. Just bear in mind if I deliver what you yearn to have better what _I wish for._ After all, it's only fair to return the favor of one who does a favor for you, isn't it, Mr. French?"

"Don't be concerned about that, Ven; you'll get your credits as soon as all this is over and done with. Now, if you excuse me, I must be off. Stay out of trouble," and without another word, the crooked judge left his besmirched dwelling and headed out to work.

By now, true dawn had broken over the city, and everyone was listening to the morning news by the lovely along with charismatic Lucy and Stanley Kushinda. The Hispanic pair did a phenomenal job at keeping up-to-date with current events. Furthermore, they actually talked about _good news_ and not just blather on about the bad news. The news was depressing enough most of the time because all that was reported was bad news. So actually making sure that good news was heard was a great relief.

Rebecca was just finishing her scrumptious breakfast with her mom and Warren. She paused to remove the syrup off her magenta lips and looked at the TV screen. The top morning story was playing, and it was actually nice for once.

"Warren? Could you turn up the volume some? Thanks."

"This must be an incredibly excellent story if it was taking you away from this fabulous breakfast," he replied, as he clicked the button on her remote, as the charming Stanley was talking with an attractive auburn-haired zoo worker, who was holding a beautiful newborn white tiger in her arms. It looked almost like a harmless kitten, although one and all knew it was still a wild animal, even if it was only an infant at the time.

"So, Alicia, can you tell me more about our zoo's charming new resident? He looks so sweet, and I've never seen whiter fur. It looks even whiter then the freshest winter's snow."

"Well, Stanley, I'd like to introduce you to our new tiger cub, whom the staff and I've named Javan, after an extinct species of tiger. We've named his littermates after other extinct species, as well as a way to honor those who are gone. He's got two other siblings currently suckling with their mother, Selena. We've named his brother Caspian and his sister Bali, both extinct species. The father of our trio of new tigers is named Sher, after the Indian word for tiger. A fun fact which our viewers might like to know is that a group of tigers is called a streak, and also tiger can live an average of between 20 to 30 years. We hope our breeding program here will make sure that tigers and the other many species of animals here at Eco-City Animal Sanctuary won't die out."

"That's a noble and admirable goal, Alicia. Can you tell us more about this little guy? Like why he's white and not orange?" Stanley asked as the animal keeper picked up a warm milk bottle and began to nourish the little guy. He guzzled it down so fast he was sure to get hiccups. Alicia laughed gaily at the cub's antics and turned to face the camera for a second time.

"Only in zoos and sanctuaries like ours would you see a white tiger, Stanley. If little Javan here had been born in the wild, he'd most likely be dead very quickly. Without the orange to break up his pattern, he'd be unable to talk or do anything to be a master of beauty and magnificent that tigers are in their natural habitat. In the wild, tiger cubs usually stay with their mothers till they're two years old, though there have been cases when cubs remain with their moms to the age of five. So we hope that this little guy lives a long time, and maybe when he gets older will try breeding him here. So I think right now little Javan wants to go to sleep, so we should let him. Thanks for attention, and hopefully, this interview will warrant more attention to conservation of the natural world."

"Well, Alicia, we all are on familiar terms with that our fair city's main goal is to bring the natural world and give it an equal balance with the world of man. As a result of that noble and honorable goal for our home, yes, I hope that this little guy inspires others to fight poaching and other evils like deforestation. We all live on this planet, and we must all learn to share it. So that's all the time we've got for today. Thanks for tuning into Eco-City Morning Report. Back to you, honey!"

Rebecca turned the TV off at that point. Then she picked up her make-up compact and touched up her lipstick. Her mother chuckled as her daughter carefully examined her reflection in the royal purple heart-shaped compact mirror.

"Honey, you don't need to cover up your natural beauty so much. You look better without playing dress-up. I've until the end of time told you that. You don't need make-up to enhance your beauty."

"Your mom's got an excellent point, Becky. You look perfect the way you are. I can't stand girls who pack on so much gunk that they look more like Barbie dolls then women. Real beauty, as my mom always said, comes from within."

"I know and agree with both of you on that subject. On the other hand, I do want to look nice when I go to work today. Thank God I've got Kendra! Without her lending a hand, I'd be like a chicken with its head cut off. No joke! I've got a full boat today! I've got a small number of civil cases this morning. After lunch, I got a big lawsuit case to deal with, and before dinner, I've got to review a custody hearing. I still have to go wedding dress shopping with Lena later this week, and Kendra promised she get my robin egg blue silk chiffon dress cleaned properly for the awards ceremonial dinner. So I'm afraid you two will be on your own for the whole day. I've got to get going now, or I'm gonna be late! Love you, Mom! Love you, Warren!" as she quickly kissed her loved ones on the cheek and dashed to the golden elevator.

"So, Ms. Gordon, what are we gonna do today without Becky?" was all Warren asked as soon as the door was slammed shut. Barb just smiled at her daughter's boyfriend and got a clever look on her face.

Rebecca arrived at the courthouse in twenty minutes, and already waiting for her was Kendra. It took her a few minutes to catch her breath and notice that Kendra was wearing a new perfume. It was a change because both didn't wear a lot of makeup or even wore perfume too often. Both of them agreed with Barb and Warren that true beauty came from within. As a result, smelling the new delicate scent on Kendra was a change. Taking a deep breath to really inhale the sweet fragrance, she turned to face her assistant, who has preoccupied with her I-tablet checking everything on her boss's schedule.

"Kendra?"

"Yes, Rebecca?"

"Did that man you met online give you perfume? It's a nice fragrance, I'll admit to that. It also smells a bit expensive. I've also been meaning to ask you how your love life is going now that you met that Ernie guy."

She was blushing a lovely shade of carmine that really stood out on her ivory skin tone. She hid a small smile, but her teal eyes sparkled brightly from the question. After a moment, she regained her composure and smiled widely. "Well, I guess you could say I've at the least gotten a small nibble in that giant sea of fish, though I still haven't exactly landed it on the dock yet. At least Ernie is a gentleman, and he didn't stand me up like those other douche bags did, so that is good. We had a wonderful dinner at that restaurant "Pass the Plate" which as you know has food from all around the world served there. He gave me the perfume last night for having such a good time on our date. I think our next date will be just as good. At least there is a bit of a spark between us. So I may have a date to attend the awards dinner with you and go to Lena's wedding!"

"I'm very happy for you, Kendra. Just don't get ahead of yourself. As they use to say, don't count your chicks before they hatch. So let's go over my caseload for today. And make sure you at least get me a healthy lunch today. I don't want to have to take that dress out by gaining weight," she replied.

Kendra looked hurt for a moment by her employer's words; however realized in next to no time that Rebecca was just sarcastic about the dress, yet she was sincere about her potential spark. Rebecca was an extremely lovable individual. Furthermore, she was excellent along with a brilliant judge. She did not doubt that her boss would be the victor and would earn the coveted award.

Plus, she might even win one herself for the best assistant. It was the Law and Order Awards Dinner, after all. From legal representatives to their helpers, one and all in the organization got something for their commitment to the legal system. Thus she hoped she at least get something out of it. With those pleasant thoughts in both of the young ladies' minds, they were ready to get to work, so they might have their dreams come true for one night.

"Alright, let's get to work," handing her a stack of files. "Your first case of the day is in ten minutes, and it's about whether or not a family should pay for dental bills after a schoolyard fight."

"Great, sounds like fun. What else have I got?"

"Well, the case after that is about if a woman should have her deposit returned to her after finding her new home unsatisfactory. I'm well aware these are the minor cases, and I promise you, I'll get you a great lunch to prepare you for the big boys this afternoon. Oh, and just to keep you informed about your unwanted suitor Judge French, I've got good news on that account"

"Yes? I hope that thorn will stay out of my side for at least today. I've got enough on my plate already. And I so do not need to have him and his childish antics today. So what's the news on him?"

Kendra smiled and flicked a stray strand of hair out of her eyes and replied, "He will be working the entire morning on the other side of the building. As a result, you shouldn't have to put up with him or any his gobbledygook at all at present," she informed with a chuckle. She was laughing so hard she had tears glistening face. Taking a moment to recompose herself, she continued, "He's got way too many cases on his plate today. I mean, he really overloaded on the legal buffet table, if you ask me, with all the work he's trying to keep from falling off his china plate. What is even more apparent to the obvious folks around this courthouse, you can believe me. He's in desperate need of an assistant. The guy may be wooden as an oak tree and have no sense of humor, but he couldn't find his socks in a pile of boxers without some type of assistance. So he gonna be out of sight and mind today."

"Good! I don't need to be distracted today at all. Oh, and before I forget, I had a thought this morning. It would really make my day to see if you can request my landlord to see if I could get a small pool in my penthouse. I know there's enough space for a small one. With all this tension I've been under. Lately, I could, if truth be told, use my own pool without resorting to going to the gym to swim. So try and fit it in alright, Kendra?"

"Say no more, Rebecca. Don't worry, sweetie, I've never let you down before, have I? No! So I won't let you down this time either. So don't worry! Just get focus on your cases. And I'll make sure to check on your mom and Warren later today, okay?"

"Great, Kendra. Now hop to it!"

The morning passed at a snail's pace, although Rebecca didn't mind at all. After yesterday's gunfight, she welcomed a much slower pace for the day. During her first case of the day, she listened patiently to how two knuckleheaded teenagers got into a fight and one needed dental help. After hearing from both parties, she decided that she sided with the plaintive and said the defendant has to pay for the dental repair. In the case of getting back a two hundred credit deposit, she sided with the landlord, saying the lady could've fixed her problems before paying for the place.

It was like that all morning, yet it was just a normal day's job for the young judge. She was, however, grateful when it was finally lunchtime. Kendra brought in her healthy lunch before leaving to have lunch with Ernie at the bagel shop. Wishing her friend luck and a nice meal, she took the lid off her lunch tray; to see what Kendra got from the nearby bistro "Rosey's" Rosey's had a lot of great food, and it was not too expensive. The pink-haired owner even gave them extra food to the local food pantry for those who were under hard times. So that little fact only made Rebecca love the food even more. So she was looking forward to her lunch and unveiled her surprise.

It was grilled chicken, steamed broccoli, and a baked potato. Healthy food was another part of Eco-City's goal for balance and beauty. Normally Rebecca avoided broccoli because she thought it tasted like eating a dandelion. Still, beggars can't be choosers. So she was just finishing her lunch and getting ready to return to work when an explosion rocked the room.

"What the hell?!" she yelled out in surprise and accidentally bit her tongue in the process. She quickly bolted to her window and saw the telltale signs of smoke, meaning that someone had just started a fire, which meant Sparrow Hawk was needed. She glanced at the clock on her wall. She had only about twenty-five minutes to get this matter to settle before her next case. Still, she had to do something. So she pressed a hidden button under one of her favorite figurines, and the door and windows locked up, and a hidden passage opened up behind her large golden frame painting of a dragon and a phoenix in graceful flight.

In less then five minutes, Sparrow Hawk was zooming quickly to the sight of the fire. The location of the inferno was not a good place; it was Eco-City Children's Hospital! It looked like the fire department was doing a reasonable job so far as putting out the flames, yet Sparrow Hawk knew they'd still need her help. Pressing a button on her wind glider, she fired two hydro missiles at the flames that put out the flames on the five-story building's top level. Using her sonar, she discovered that a surgical team was trapped on the third floor, and to make matters worse, they'd just started an operation just before the fire had started!

Knowing that the sanatorium was endangering, collapsing, and killing everyone in there, she acted quickly and wisely. She fired another round of water missiles and then zoomed in at full speed to the OR. Using some solar energy spheres, she blasted the debris out of her way and got to the OR. Everybody was in a total panic and screaming like banshees. Nurses were trying to swiftly untangle all the IVs and other equipment so they could move the patient. Except the flames were moving fast at the same time were also bit by bit, taking their ability to act or think clearly away due to smoke inhalation.

Sparrow Hawk pressed a button on her glider, and a force field enveloped the entire staff, and she used her glider magnetic energy tow to haul the whole staff out of the building. They just scarcely managed to break away from the amber flames; nevertheless, they made it by the skin of their teeth. Luck was definitely on her side at that moment. Outside, the fire was slowly being contained, and the patients were being accounted for. Other ambulances from the other hospitals in the city were coming to get the patients and transfer them to other hospitals as quickly as possible.

Seeing her work was done, she quickly ensured that the OR staff and their seven-year-old patient were okay. The doctors told her that the little girl would be fine and finish the operation as soon as they got to the second Children's Hospital on the other side of the city. Eco-City had four hospitals in addition to quite a lot of free clinics altogether. They had two Children's Hospitals, which was a miracle sometimes like today.

"You should all be alright. You guys can handle the rest of the fire?" Sparrow Hawk inquired about the firing department. Of course, the fire brigade leader was a woman; she had short dark red hair and green eyes that sparkled like emeralds. She quickly shouted to the rest of her men and women instructions to take care of the rest of the fire. She then dashed over to Sparrow Hawk and wiped the sweat off her forehead. She looked like she was overwhelmed not by the fire itself but the undying gratitude she felt for Sparrow Hawk's help.

"Sparrow Hawk!" she exclaimed happily as she gave the hero a quick hug. It was a shock a bit for the hero, but it was over before it became too awkward. The chief looked a bit embarrassed but continued, "Thank God you showed up! I doubt we could've contained this fire or saved everyone's life if you hadn't been here!"

"Thank you for your kind words, Chief Monica Downey! You're truly an angel yourself, my friend. Your team was quick to act and also quick to save as many lives as possible. Do you have any idea what started the fire, though?"

"Not yet, Sparrow Hawk. Though my gut tells me this wasn't an accidental fire caused by faulty wiring or anything like that. I'm sure this was arson in some form. I'll have my men do their best to determine the cause as quickly as possible. You better get going, Sparrow Hawk. We've got a handle on this, I'm sure you've got other places you need to be at the moment, but I will find a way to keep you up-to-date on the development of this case, okay?"

"Thanks, Monica. See you later!" Sparrow Hawk replied as she leaped backward onto her glider and almost immediately vanished into the clouds. She only glanced back for a quick second and saw both the fire department and police force were saluting her for a job well done. She waved happily in return and then turned on her cloaking device so she could get back to the courthouse without revealing who she really was. Firing her boosters, she added a little extra speed to get back to the next case's courthouse. She only wished she had time to shower to get rid of the smoky smell that clung to her costume and her body. Sadly though, she didn't have time for this luxury.

Unknown to her or anyone else at that moment, but the mysterious Ven and a few of his remaining henchmen had just finished taping Sparrow Hawk. Ven seemed too focused entirely on a few photographs that they'd also manage to take. They'd started the fire, yes, and they'd many other tests in mind to analyze Sparrow Hawk and find her weakness. So, for now, they'd gotten a lot of good information. And Ven himself couldn't wait for the next test. But for now, they'd enough.

Rebecca barely managed to get to the secret entrance and conceal her costume. She was completely winded by the time she has gotten back into both her street clothes and her judge robes. She'd get just mange to collapse into her chair as she tried to catch her breath and was still breathing very hard when she heard a knock on her door. For a moment, she was panic but quickly breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was only Kendra.

Kendra seemed to be very happy about something, and Rebecca had a good idea what it was. Her assistant's lipstick was smudged a bit, strongly indicating she'd been locking lips with someone. Despite being exhausted as well as drained, she managed to smile for her friend.

"Hello, Rebecca, did you enjoy your lunch from Rosey's? I thought it was the best choice for today, seeing how you said you couldn't afford to gain any weight," she was chuckling lightly and then stopped. She took a deep inhale and got a funny look upon her face.

"Is something the matter, Kendra?"

"I thought I smelled smoke. However, that can't be possible because Eco-City lawmakers passed the law that there is no city poison. No poison whatsoever within our city."

"I'm on familiar terms with that, Kendra. I was one of the judges who helped passed that law. Eco-City has no cigarettes, alcohol, or any type of illicit drugs. People of the past sought to commit slow suicide by deliberately putting poison in their bodies beyond me. I mean that all that stuff is, its' poison. Furthermore, all that people were doing in the past was slowly killing their bodies, and they have willingly done it! That they'd end up with cancer or need new organs, on a list that would be almost impossible to get one in time. I mean, you give into temptation just once, one smoke, one drink; it becomes a zillion times harder to resist a second time. So why do it in the first place? Eco-City is more then just a dream for man and nature to achieve that perfect balance and live in healthy and in harmony. I, for one, will always fight to make that dream a reality."

"You're very passionate about all of the dreams of our city. I guess you don't desire to see Eco-City become like your land of your birth. You know, dark, decaying, and overrun with pollution in addition to criminals. Your parents have more then they can handle most of the time with how high the crime rate is in your hometown of Gotham. Still, I can't help but think I smelled smoke."

"You probably do smell smoke. Turn on the news; I'm sure Stanley and Lucy are already covering the story. They do their job quite well."

"What story? What is the name of hell are you talking about?"

Rebecca sighed and turned on the TV in the corner of her chambers. Kendra's mouth dropped in shock when she saw that Rebecca was right. On the big flatscreen, the two of them saw that the handsome Hispanic man Stanley Kushinda was standing outside the smoldering remains of the Children's Hospital.

"We're here at Eco-City's Children Hospital where less then half an hour ago, the building was a blazing inferno. Thankfully I'm able to report that not a soul perished in this unholy and unthinkable blaze. Thanks in part to Chief of the Fire Department Monica Downey and her gallant squad. But we also have Sparrow Hawk to thank for her brave actions. This mysterious but courageous young woman has, if truth be told, made a difference today as she did last night fighting those vile miscreants from that nasty gunfight."

At that moment, Rebecca clicked the mute button on her TV remote. Turning around, she faced Kendra, who was incredibly pale and taken aback. "I suspect your just smelling the smoke from that fire. How did you not know about it? Where were you when the explosion happened?"

Pulling herself together, Kendra spoke though her voice was still not very steady. "I was locked in a janitor's closet having a make-out session with Ernie Cooper, and we did feel something, but I didn't realize it was an explosion from a fire. I thought maybe some kids were firing some firecrackers off or something. Why is it all of sudden such evil is within our fair city?"

"I don't know myself, Kendra. I really wish I did. Well, I've got some cases to get to. You better go to the bathroom and get tidied up some. And hopefully, no more bad things will happen today."

As both ladies went their separate ways, both of them were thinking the same thing. Ever since its conception, Eco-City had been as near a utopia as one could get. Sparrow Hawk herself had fought to protect that dream and make it a reality. But could she fight this evil that was turning their world upside-down?

Rebecca didn't want anyone to know, not even her mother which at the moment was the only one she could confide in. She was scared out of her mind, and she just knew in her guts that the fire was only one of many attacks yet to come, and she would've to be prepared. Still, could she handle this on her own? That was a question she didn't have the answer to. And that fact alone made this new enemy of hers so daunting.

Meanwhile, in Judge French's apartment, Ven was going over the statistics they'd collected today and had to smile. It was very wise to know as much about your enemy as possible, but it would only make things that much sweeter when he finally caught this beautiful woman in a trap. Then the real fun could begin. Still, he had a job to do. He had to get rid of this Warren Williams and make sure that Judge Young was all for Judge French's. It still didn't mean he couldn't have a little more fun with his prey before anything was finalized. It was gonna be a lot of fun this week. That much was for sure.


	6. Dream Dresses and Dating Disasters

It was very late by the time Rebecca finally got home from work. She was so exhausted she felt almost dead. It wasn't just from saving the people trapped in the sweltering and smoky Children's Hospital inferno either. She was just so worn out from everything that the day had handed her she just wants to sleep for a week. She barely made it home without falling asleep behind the wheel.

"What a day! I wonder what Mom and Warren have been up to since I left this morning?" she wondered out loud as she entered her building. It seemed to take forever for the elevator to get down the ground floor. Still, she just got on and pressed the button. Yawning loudly, she got off on the top floor and used her key to open her door.

Walking little by little over the threshold, she dumped her keys on the petite oak table adjacent to the door. Yawning once more, she wiped the sleep from her luminous sapphire eyes and called out, "Honey! I'm home! Hello! Anyone home? Mom? Warren? Anybody here?"

For a few minutes, there was nothing but silence, then it was broken by a loud burst of popping. She screamed for a second, thinking that someone was firing guns in her apartment. However, the popping wasn't because of guns. It was party poppers, and standing in front of her was Warren holding a beautifully frosted and delicious looking cake. Her mom was also holding a large gift in her hands. Rebecca blinked for a few moments and realized that it was not only her mom and Warren in the room but also her best girlfriends Kendra, and Lena, in addition to both of their dates, were here as well.

"What the hell is going on, Mom?" inquired Rebecca in a stunned tone of voice as she gazed around her home.

Her mom frowned a bit but pulled herself back together rather quickly. "Rebecca, I'm sure you can be a bit more polite then that," she started to say before Rebecca rudely cut in before her mom could finish what she had been trying to say.

"Mom, for starters, hell ain't a bad word. There are no "Good" or "Bad" words. Words are just words and only mean something if you make them mean something. Furthermore, Mom, there ain't such a thing as a lady or gentleman anymore. Everyone cusses and gets with the time already! I mean, hello! It's 2040! Get used to it!"

"Rebecca," her mom said sternly. Rebecca looked a bit apologetic at her mom and gave her a repentant expression so her mom would take her unspoken request for forgiveness. Judging from her mom's expression, she had accepted her daughter's apology without further problems.

Though, to be sincere, everyone in the room did agree with her outburst. It was high time the world realized that it, for one, ain't perfect, two that again there were no bad words, and finally get with the times and stop living in the biblical era. After all, we're a lot more then just simple homemakers and feeding the camels. Women in this day and age could, if truth be told, do a lot more extraordinary things and hold 'powerful' jobs.

"So, Mom, what's with this party? I mean I've got nothing to celebrate at the moment. I mean, I've already had my birthday, so what's with the cake and gift?" she asked, confused to her mom.

Barbara smiled at her only child with much love. "We're having a pre-celebration for your nomination to the Law and Order Hall of Fame Awards. I thought we could have a small party. If that is alright with you, darling."

"Yeah, Becky, there's no reason we can't celebrate a little early! Let's have some fun tonight!"

"Well, when you put it that way, I'd be glad for a party. Let's me just go freshen up a bit, and I'll be right back."

In about twenty minutes, the party was in full swing. Everyone enjoyed Warren's cake, and the gift that Barb had gotten for her daughter was beautiful. She'd gotten her daughter an amethyst amulet, which would look lovely on her special night.

"Thank you so much, Mom. I really love it! Thanks so much!" she replied gratefully as she hugged her mother tightly.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. I can't wait to see you wear it. Neither can the rest of the family," she added to her daughter's confusion. Rebecca cocked a single eyebrow and gazed at her stunning blue eyes into her mom's.

"What are you talking about, Mom? First off, the awards dinner isn't for another two and a half weeks. Secondly, isn't Daddy super busy dealing with that crazy new cult that sweeping Gotham? How is it possible to have him here for my special night?"

Even though the question had been intended for her mom, it was Kendra who replied, "Well, that was goin' to be a surprise for you, however now that the cat's out the bag, I guess we can tell you the secret. So, I'll tell you, girlfriend. As you know, and probably everyone in this room knows as well, I might add. I've been working as your assistant for the past six and half years," Kendra started to explain, in a proud tone, when Rebecca spoke for a second time, not meaning to be discourteous, even though she was to some extent.

"And, Kendra, you've served me extraordinarily well. I wouldn't be able to do anything devoid of you. Sorry, I probably shouldn't interrupt. Sorry about that. Carry on. You're saying?"

"Well, thanks for the compliment, my friend. Furthermore, I accept your apology. So as I was saying, I was working with you're mom today and doing my other duties, of course. I was checking your schedule out and talking with your mom about the rest of your family. So after many phone calls and double-checking and even triple-checking, I got it all worked out for the next two and half weeks."

"So what has your incredible mind and organization skills come up with?" she asked her, blushing along with an attractive assistant who pulled out her I-tablet and pressed a button. She scanned the screen for a few moments and then looked up, her teal eyes bursting with richly deserved pride.

"Well, it seems your father, Sam Young, has gotten a lot of help dealing with that new cult, with the help of the Batclan," Kendra started to say while glancing at Barb. As police commissioner, she wasn't sure how Barb felt about the Batclan. Barb could see Kendra seemed to be pleading to her for an answer, so she gave her one. And it was a much unexpected one at that.

"I must admit that neither my husband nor I were at first comfortable or accepting of the Batclan. After all, they do technically operate outside the law," she said with a sigh. She took off her glasses for a few seconds to clean them off. She then got a proud smile of her own on her delicate features and continued,

"Nevertheless, without their help, many lives would've been lost, including my husband's on more then one occasion, I might add. I guess Gotham will, until the end of time, need Batman and his team. I thought cannot be my father and have a more personal relationship with the Batclan."

"It seems to me," Lena spoke up for the first time as she sipped the last of her ginger ail, "That humanity will pay forever and a day needs some type of hero, someone who is courageous as well as compassionate and is willing to take one of the biggest risks ever. For Gotham, it's the Batclan. For Eco-City, its Sparrow Hawk. Now and then, heroes aren't the ones who carry a badge. I wouldn't mind getting to know Sparrow Hawk more personally."

Warren held up a hand like he was answering a question in school, and everyone looked at him in surprise. "That all nice and all, but can we please get back on topic here? And hurry, my desserts did, and I don't want to ruin it."

"Good point, Warren. We did kind of get lost in transaction. So back to me," Kendra said as she reclaimed control of the conversation. "I've done a ton of work, and with the help of your hometown heroes, the Batclan, it seems that your father will be able to attend the awards ceremonial dinner."

"That's wonderful! I can't wait to see Daddy again! The best part will be having him come here to my city to see me! Oh, it's a dream come true!" Rebecca exclaimed happily as she jumped up and down and clapped her hands in joy.

"That's not the best part, sweetheart."

"What is then, Mom?"

"The rest of our extended family is coming."

"You mean everyone else is coming? The twins, Max, the Tans, and Bruce and Ace are coming too?"

"Yes, dear, they're coming to see you on your special night. So I think Kendra here is gonna be busy finding them all a place to stay. But that not what we'll worry about tonight."

"No, we won't. So what else is coming up?"

"Well," Lena said as she tossed back her lengthy raven tresses over her shoulders, "We still have to go wedding dress shopping tomorrow. I'd like all the girls to come; of course, I mean I need my girlfriends there! Warren, you can come along too if you want. I just hope that much estragon is alright with you. But it could still be some fun. Could you please come, Ms. Gordon? My own mom can't make it, and I feel somewhat better if a mom came along to help me choose."

"I'll come, Lena, dear. Though, I hope I don't sound too insensitive, but why can't your own mom make it?"

Lena didn't speak for a few moments. She looked a bit beside herself as well as nearly in tears. Her fiancé hugged her tightly and dried her tears, and she finally replied, "My mom, Vanessa, unfortunately, cannot make it. Even if she did live in this city, which she sadly doesn't, she couldn't make it. My parents live in another city in an entirely different state. You see, six months ago, my mom was diagnosed with breast cancer, and she currently at a cancer treatment center, about to get a mastectomy. Hopefully, she'll be in better condition to see me wed. Nevertheless, she can't be there to help me shop for the dress. So if you could fill in, I'd be deeply grateful."

Barbara looked a bit stunned for a minute, very taken aback by the beautiful Asian woman's answer. Whatever reason she thought that Lena would've said, she definitely didn't anticipate that to be the reason that this young lady couldn't have her own mom there. After all, if there were two special events in any mother and daughter's life, it was these two, a bride's wedding, and the second most important occasion is the birth of their daughter's first child. Nothing was more special or important then these two events. As a result, she felt exceedingly sad that Lena's mom might not even live to see her own daughter's special day.

"I'm really sorry for your sorrow and unfortunate events. I'll gladly give it my best shot to help you find your dream dress."

Lena started to cry both tears of elation and also sadness. It sucked that her own mother was about to get her breast removed, but she was happy that her best friend Rebecca's mom could fill in. So she was both happy and sad at the same time.

"Thank you so much, Ms. Gordon. I'm really thankful for your help."

"Call me Barbara, please, Lena."

"Okay."

Afterwards, everyone got right back to partying. They cranked up the tunes and started to have fun dancing and to enjoy the cake. The fruit punch that Kendra's date had concocted to go with the cake was perfect. It seemed to Rebecca when she took a breather that Kendra might have found someone to love her. This Ernie Cooper was extraordinarily benevolent in addition to a well-mannered gentleman, and he wasn't bad looking either. He was extremely tall with lovely auburn hair and hazel eyes. As the pair danced under the moonlight, it looked at least to Rebecca that they're both genuinely in love. So she hoped that this lead to something more. At the very least, the spark was burning brightly indeed.

However, all good things come to an end. Around eleven o clock, everyone was worn out, and their sugar rush had run its course. It was time to get some sleep. So everyone said their goodbyes and left the penthouse. It took though an extra twenty minutes for Rebecca and her mom to clean up the place. One thing neither of them could stand for long was an untidy room.

"Well, that was some party, wasn't it, Becky?" inquired Warren kindly as he finishes washing the dishes. He held out the silver serving dish and gazed fondly at his reflection, seeing just how clean it was. His mom was the neat-freak in the family; his dad was a tad on the sloppy side. Still, even he had to agree a clean homemade person feels more proud and happy then a messy one.

The redhead collapsed on her mauve recliner and sighed in a tired tone. "It was a great party indeed, my love. However, I really need some sleep! We've got to keep Lena's 9:30 am appointment tomorrow. We've got some great fashion designers here in Eco-City. You saw how popular 'Ivy's boutique' was, remember?"

"That's the store that sells green clothing, right, Becky? The one we visited, right?"

Nodding, she brushed her long hair out of her eyes, "Yes, and that just one of the normal outlets for clothing. We've got an astonishing bridal boutique called "Anya's Bridal Dreams" It's the preeminent bridal shop in the whole city and for many other cities. No store in any of the major cities I know of can beat it. Not in Gotham, nor Metropolis, or even Central City. Anya's dresses come in every style known to humanity and are very affordable. They make all the bridal shops look like a kiddy's costume shop in comparison."

"You really love to sing your own praises about this city and its wonders, don't you, Becky?"

"I feel like Eco-City deserves some credit. Being so new and unknown, it needs some recognition. So yeah, I'm gonna brag a bit. All the same, we need to get some sleep. So let's get some shut-eye, alright? I just need to set my security system, and I'm off to dreamland!"

First light came all too soon for Rebecca, who was incredibly reluctant to get out of bed at first. Although she wasn't hung-over, like some idiots would've been, if they'd been carousing with the poison of alcohol, she was still on the sluggish side. Yet she knew how important this day was to one of her best friends. Therefore she dragged herself out of bed and got dressed.

Already awake was her mom, and she could hear the shower going meaning Warren was trying to wake up too. "Hello, Mom."

"Hey, sweetheart, my, you look still like you just got out of your grave!"

"If that's your way of saying I look dead tired, then I guess I feel that way. Still, I did make a promise, and you always told me that one should keep their promises."

"As they say, you can't glue back together with a broken promise. Lena is counting on you for more then just helping her chose her gown, you know. She needs your love and friendship to help her have hope for her mom."

"I do feel very sorry that she's goin' through something so sad. No-one likes to think that someone they love is dealing with cancer. Even after all this time, we've yet to find that cure. I'm wondering if it's even possible to find one. Still, it must hurt a lot to lose your breast. I know she needs me to be there for her, and I will. Still, I can't believe she wants me to marry her and not a pastor or priest. It feels a little weird."

"It may seem to be strange, honey. Yet I think she just really wants to have her friends there for her."

"Yeah, I can remember perfectly the day we first met. It was about three weeks after I moved here. I was the new girl in the city, and unfortunately, I accidentally ran a red light after getting lost on my way to court. I was running behind for one of my first big cases."

"I pretty sure I committed to memory that particular case, given it was your first big one. Wasn't that the one dealing with a young pop star, whose ex-boyfriend was in a near car accident, because they blamed her songs for that?"

"Yeah, it was. The pop superstar was a teenage vocalist named Penna Alicorn. She was sixteen at the time, and her ex-boyfriend was a nineteen-year-old male model. He had cheated on her, and it was a big scandal. It was on both the Web and all the news channels. Anyway, I was running late that day, and I ran a red light in such a hurry. It was Lena who chased me all the way to the courthouse. It was her first day on her job as well. And like me, she wanted to make a good impression. She gave me my ticket and a warning but stayed to see the case play out. She'd been on the scene for the accident. She turned out to be a surprise witness because she just happened to have the car accident files on her, and it proved the accident was no accident. The cheater had staged the accident in hopes of winning a lot of money and deliberately damaged his breaks, but unlike if it had been Penna or a fan, he didn't get the lyrics right. So yeah, it was my first big case, and it formed a bond of friendship I'll never forget."

"And in next to no time afterward, Kendra came to work for you, and you three all became best friends, correct?"

"Yeah, that is pretty much how it all occurred. I'm so appreciative of both of them in my life. It's nice to have a good friend. Finding a true friend is harder then most people realize. So yeah, we've got to be on our best today to make this all perfect!"

Not long afterward, the entire group got together outside Anya's. The boutique hadn't even opened by the time they'd gotten there. Lena was on pins and needles waiting for the revolving glass doors to open. The doors at last opened up, and they hurried inside. Waiting in the cozy reception area, the girls just took a deep breath and gazed at all of the mannequins with sample dresses. It was like heaven with dresses of every kind. It was enough for even those not engaged in finding a dress. Still, both Rebecca and Kendra would have to wait till their boyfriends proposed

"I hope you've got a reasonable budget in mind for this dress, Lena. I understand you yearn for your dream dress. Nevertheless, please remember you're only gonna wear it once, so don't spend a zillion creds on it," Warren remarked wisely as he gazed at a strapless sweetheart dress on the left mannequin.

He thought Becky would look divine in that dress. Still, he knew the rules. One was one of the most important and came into play today. And that vital rule was no foxes in the henhouse when a bride picked out her dress. The number two rule was bad luck to see the bride in the dress before the wedding. So he would've to just dream at the moment. Yet he did remember this was Lena's big day, not Becky's.

After waiting for what seemed like forever, a young woman with medium length sable hair and green eyes came out. She wore a periwinkle DKNY business suit and looked stunning. She bowed once and spoke with an accent that the group couldn't quite identify.

"Hello, everyone! I'm Angela Destine, and welcome to Anya's! We're the best bridal store in the whole city and maybe the whole country. So who today of you lovely three young ladies is the bride?"

"I am, Lena Kohaku. And I brought with me my best girlfriends, Rebecca Young, Kendra Burgess; I also brought along Rebecca's boyfriend Warren, and her mom Barbara."

"Nice to meet all of you, splendid, well this should be an exciting day! So what's your budget for this dress?"

"I'm willing to spend 3000 creds."

"Okay, that sounds reasonable. So what kind of style are you looking for? I mean, what the dress of your dreams looks like?"

"Well, I'm partial to fit and flare style with a semi sweetheart neckline, maybe even some spaghetti straps, because it shows off my hourglass figure. I want a little ruching on the top, not too much beading, maybe a few details."

"Do you have fabric and color choices you want? Where is this wedding being held?"

"I was hoping to get something maybe in organza or silk, no taffeta or satin. I was thinking more of light cream or eggshell. Pure white isn't my style. This wedding is taking place in the afternoon at Eve's Eden, the city's park, so I want to be comfortable."

"Now, is there a designer we should be looking at?"

"I'm partial to Vera Wang or Kenneth Pool. More so to Kenneth Pool because he's more open to alterations and time crunches if a problem arises."

"Okay, follow me back, and we'll get started," Angela replied as she whisked the Japanese young woman out of the lobby. She soon disappeared around the corner, so the group went to the other room to wait for dress number one to be shown.

"I had no idea that trying on a dress came with so many complicated questions or qualifications! I just assumed you found a gown and tried it on. I didn't think that there was that much work into it!" Kendra remarked with a slight yawn. Given that she had been on hardly any dates in her life and hadn't been even proposed to yet, she didn't understand the whole process, if truth be told.

"I guess we're all in for a surprise or two. Personally, I didn't think it would be so complicated myself, Kendra. Still, let's hope this goes smoothly," Rebecca whispered to the fair-haired young lady patiently.

Kendra nodded in agreement and readjusted her seat some to sit more comfortably. Yet both she and Rebecca looked at all the racks around them and sighed. This could go on for quite a while, and though they wanted to be supportive to Lena, they knew that both of them really wanted to go out on their own dates later tonight. So hopefully, this wouldn't take all day.

They didn't have to wait long, though. All eyes and heads snapped to attention after ten minutes of waiting. Angela was leading Lena back into the room with the first pick. Everyone gazed upon her fondly and held their breath.

Lena was wearing an A-line gown with a little beading of crystals accenting the waist and trimming the sweetheart neckline.

"Well, ladies and sir? What do you think about this one?" inquired Angela as she helped the policewoman onto the mini stage.

"I think it's lovely and flattering" was the first thing out of Rebecca's mouth. Lena smiled and gave a quick twirl, and it just sparkled very beautifully. Rebecca was smiling happily as her friend shimmered so brilliantly.

Personally, she really loved the way the crystals caught the light. It was like magical pixie dust causing a glittering effect. Furthermore, the crystals only made her look more like a mythical creature. Warren had been right when he said Lena looked like a naiad of a water nymph. It was an exotic, nevertheless an ageless beauty that Lena possessed. There was no doubt about that. As a result, they had to find the right dress to display this quality about her.

"It's a beautiful dress, I'll admit that. It looks charming on you." Barbara commented as she tried to examine it closely. Because she was filling in for Lena's mother, she had to be careful about how she perceived the dress.

"I think with the correct hairdo and some jewelry, it'd look even more beautiful." Warren responded truthfully. He thought she looked hot, and it seemed flattering to at least his eye. Though he truly knew that he didn't really know too much about gowns, so he had to be objective and supportive.

Lena turned to face Kendra, who up till now hadn't said anything. The blond looked at her seriously, and her sharp teal almond shaped eyes went up and down a few times. After a few tense moments, she spoke her opinion.

"I think the color is nice, Lena, I really do. However, my friend, it's not the best choice for your flawless skin or the right color for your personal skin tone. It's just not the right shade, and you need something a little lighter so it doesn't clash. And you need something that will really stand out when you walk down the pathway to the alter. So I don't think this is the right dress for you."

Lena frowned for a moment and did a double-take in the full-length mirror. She turned to face her entourage and then faced Angela. "Do you agree with Kendra? Please don't say you like the dress without considering everything about it. Please don't try to be nice. I want some honesty to be sure that I'm getting the right one. So what do you really think?"

"Well," Rebecca started to say, then bit her tongue for a moment, and then she answered back. "I like the crystal's magical effect. However, I do agree with a bit with Kendra. The color nice, but it ain't perfect."

"The shape looks good on you, Lena. Don't worry about that, dear, yet is it the perfect shape or color? I think you can do better. What did your mom's dress look like? And what kind of bride do you want to be? Just a beautiful one, or do you want to be a goddess? Because you've got the looks of a goddess, and you want to make sure that the dress gives that statement loud and clear." Barbara replied honestly to the young woman.

Everyone at this point turned to Warren for his second opinion. Though, to be honest, he looked a bit timid to answer. He was nervously playing with his hands and looking scared.

"Well, Warren? What do you think?" Lena pressed sternly at him. He looked at her in a slightly nervous way and then finally spoke the answer to her inquiry.

"I still say with the right hairstyle along with make-up plus jewelry, you'd look stunning in any dress. I strongly believe that will pull the whole together. Yet I think to be on the safe side you should try on a few more dresses. Give yourself some options. Don't pick just yet till you see what else they've got to offer."

"Alright, I shall do that. Angela?"

"Yes, honey? Should we put this on the 'maybe' rack?"

"Yes, I think we should. Let's try something else. I do agree with Ms. Gordon's opinion. I do look like a goddess, and I need to show that off in the right dress. My own mom wore a traditional kimono. But I want something that shows me off. Something that is both beautiful but also unique. So let's find dress number two, shall we?"

Lena tried on three more dresses. Angela's had a good idea of what to look for. She was very understanding of Lena's wishes and found something that might be better then what she thought. After trying on four dresses, they finally found the perfect dress. When she stepped out of the dressing room in this particular dress, everyone knew it was the perfect one.

It was a stylish fit and flare dress. The top part was fitted to perfection to accent the beautiful along with the envious figure Lena had. It had just as she wanted to have with some ruching, crisscrossing folds on the bodice with a semi-sweetheart, which made her look slimmer and gave her a modest look. Thin straps or cap sleeves would hold the dress on. The bottom of the dress pooled out on the floor with a bit of a dramatic look. The final touch was at her waist was a natural with a beaded belt.

"So, Lena? Is this the dress you're gonna say yes to?" inquired Angela, who was getting ready to jack her up some with the flowers and a veil to complete the look. When she did that it was no contest or doubt left. This was the right dress.

"Well, everyone? Is this perfect or what?"

They all said at the same time, "YES!"

"Then I'm saying yes to this dress!"

"Thank you so much for helping me today! I really am grateful for all the help you gave me today. So what are we gonna do with the rest of the day?" Lena asked curiously to her friends, at the same time as they finished paying for the dress. She was a little reluctant to let go of her dress, yet she knew they'd to keep it till she came in for her final fitting.

"Well, Lena, I don't know about you, but me and Ernie plan to go out tonight on a date. How about you, Rebecca? You and Warren got any plans for tonight? Ernie is taking me out to " _Rosey's"_ tonight. I love all their food. It's healthy but crazy. Though, there are a few recipes that you should steer clear of. Like their, Supreme Porridge is god awful. And never under any circumstances have Rosey's chocolate egg tarts."

"Yeah, I learned that the hard way. But they've got a lot of good food as well. Like they've got fairy fish sushi, veggie juice, strawberry salad, and their secret recipe for their best dish Satay Max. That is a solid 100 points!"

Everyone burst out laughing very hard at that. The group took a few minutes to breathe in the fresh air as they exited the boutique. They'd been there for over two hours, so it was about lunch time now. They couldn't hide from the fact they're all hungry, given after the laughter died away, it was replaced with the thunderous roar of their empty tummies.

"So where should we go to have lunch, kids?" inquired Barbara curiously to the group. Checking her silver wristwatch, she saw it was a quarter past noon. And she herself was starving. Everyone was looking at Rebecca like she knew what was best.

"Umm, let's see since we're all going to _Rosey's_ tonight, we should go get some lunch somewhere else. So I think we should go get some burgers."

Everyone agreed to that suggestion, so they all went to the finest hamburger stand in the city and had a good time. Promising to meet each other at " _Rosey's_ " at seven, everyone went their separate ways for the time being. Lena had to meet with her fiancé Seth and go over their wedding plans with their wedding planner. Kendra wanted to go to her own high-rise, and take a soothing bubble bath, so she'd look perfect for their dinner date.

Rebecca was fine with all that. It had been an exciting morning, and she still had a million things to do. After all, she had to get some training in just incase trouble arise. After yesterday's fire and the gunfight, she knew that someone was gonna make a lot of trouble, and Sparrow Hawk had to be ready. So as soon as she got home, she headed straight to the gym to train. Warren joined her after twenty minutes of intense fighting.

"You know you should warm-up slowly, Becky. Why are you so aggressive?"

Wiping the glistening sweat off her brow, she simply performed a series of flips, then got right in Warren's face and yanked him close and kissed him. He seemed a bit taken back by the kiss, but he only responded with the same passion she had for him.

"You kiss by the book, Becky," he murmured adoringly as they pulled out of the kiss. Smiling widely at him, she hugged him tightly. "You okay, Becky?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Warren, really I am. I just have got a lot of things running a mile a minute in my mind. There is just so much going on, and I barely feel I've got time to catch my breath. Plus, I really needed to release some anger and rage today anyway."

"You mean that douche bag, Darien French? If you want, I'll take care of him for you. He may not be getting the message from you. However, I can get the point across if you'd like that."

Laughing gleefully, she shook her head. "As much as I would love to see you beat the crap out of him, I don't want Lena to have to arrest you for assault and battery. We'll figure out one way or another to get that aggravating jackass out of my life. So come on! Let's fight! I need to train anyway."

Warren didn't ask what she meant by saying she needs to 'train,' but he got in a fighting stance, and the two of them battled together for a few hours. Then both quickly washed up and went out to meet the others at " _Rosey's"_

It seemed everything was going to perfect that night. They'd order a lot of good food and were enjoying it very much. It only when it came to dessert that things went south. Everyone was enjoying both the strawberry chocolate buns as well as strawberry chocolate dip things went south.

Kendra had just picked up a large gooey strawberry bun and was sharing it with Ernie, who had a bit of chocolate staining his mouth. They each were eating one end of the tasty huge homemade bun, so they'd send in a kiss, and it would've been very romantic, but just before they could lock lips, disaster happened.

A thick and nauseating gas had been released into the magnificent dining room. It extinguished all the lights, and everyone screamed and panicked. It was yet another terror attack, and it seemed everyone was losing their heads. Well, almost everyone. Every one of Rebecca's friends had the presence of mind and acted swiftly to help one, and all escape before the gas really hurt anyone. In confusion, Rebecca managed to slip away and once again assumed the identity of Sparrow Hawk.

Slipping on a gas mask, she reentered the establishment to brazen out whoever was threatening it. She got a bolt from the blue when she entered where mere moments before she'd been dining. The terrorist who had released the gas bombs was already being beaten up by no other then Judge Darien French! She was shocked, to say the least. Still, she quickly took out the other guy who'd been gas bombing the place. It was all over in a few moments.

"Thanks, Sparrow Hawk, I'm delighted for the help, but I was handling them pretty well myself," French said to her arrogantly. Still, he smiled and ran his hand through his dark hair and smiled at her. "You're a pretty good fighter. I'll say, so good job."

The masked young woman said nothing for a few moments. He didn't know if she was mad or what. Still, he waited a few moments, and she at last spoke. "I appreciate your help also, Judge French. It's very welcomed, and I am glad you weren't hurt. Still, I'd like to make sure not a soul makes reckless choices or actions in danger. Why were you here anyway?"

"I was working late at the courthouse if you must know. I've been working on a complicated case involving some issues at one of the city's animal sanctuaries. It is tough and tidies work, and I decided to stretch my legs and grab some dinner. I noticed these blokes sneaking around back. So I followed them and tried to stop them from releasing the gas. I was a bit too slow, but I did my best to fight them. I took self-defense classes in my youth. So I thought I could take them."

Rebecca was finding the whole story fishy, but she couldn't tell him that. She had to keep her identity a secret. So instead, she merely bowed and said, "Well, thanks again for you help. I hope that the cops can deal with all these madmen that have been terrorizing this city this past week. Oh, look, here come Chief Lena Kohaku now! Hello, Lena!"

"Hello, Sparrow Hawk! Thank you for saving the day again. Oh! Judge French! What are you doing here?"

"He helped me out a bit, catching the bad guys. Still, it was a dangerous thing to do. But thanks."

Lena took all the men into custody, and Rebecca rejoined the group outside, claiming she gotten lost in confusion. She watched suspiciously as the paramedics treated Judge French for smoke inhalation. As the news crew covered the event, she finally had time to catch her breath. Something fishy was going on, and she was determined to find out what exactly it was. Still, for now, she was just glad her family and city safe.


	7. Friends and Allies reunited

Daybreak came once again too soon for Eco-City. However, the copper orb of sky fire no longer touched the souls of the city with hope. The citizens of this amazing city were now living in terror. The panic button had been pushed for a second time. For the last time the city had had anything to worry about, Sparrow Hawk, with the help of her allies, the visiting Batclan, had stopped the danger.

Last time someone had been poisoning the water supply with the Bat Twins arch-foe Derek Powers AKA Blight bones. Some punks had found some of his radioactive remains and crushed them into dust, and had poisoned different parts of the water around the city. They had hoped to file a suit against the city for millions for not living up to its promise. Luckily Sparrow Hawk had called in her friends the Bat Twins for help, and the arrival of Max Gibson as the newly christen Robin had saved the city.

Ever since that event, the city hadn't had so much as someone tagging, so everyone had calm down some. At the present moment, though, one and all lived in constant fear and the worse part? Sparrow Hawk didn't even know anything about these terrorists. She had no idea why they're attacking her home. It was unsystematic attacks, and she had no idea what to next.

At the moment, she was just sitting by her Zen garden on her balcony gazing troublingly at her city. Because the Rose Tower was one of the city's tallest buildings, it had a grand view of the city itself. It looked so peaceful, so beautiful and unblemished from where the young hero sat. Yet she knew it was little by little being tainted by the same evils of her former home. It wasn't a happy thought to think, yet it was the only thought in her mind at the time. She actually shed a few tears while gazing at her home.

"Honey? Sweetheart, are you alright?" broke in a tender voice from the morning silence. Rebecca almost toppled off her balcony and would probably have if her mom hadn't grabbed her quickly. It took a moment or two before Rebecca regained composure. She did a glance over the edge and shuttered.

"Thanks, Mom. You just saved my life," she said in a heavy breath. Her mom peculiarly looked at her and hugged her. Rebecca's fears and doubts seemed to melt from her mom's tender touch. She at least knew her mom understood what she was going through.

"I know you're extremely terrified in addition to apprehensive, my dear child. I know these terrorists are scaring the hell out of you. Still, sweetheart, you mustn't give up. Although, I think what you really need at this point is a little help. Furthermore, Rebecca, it'd be great weights lifted off your shoulders if you inform a few more people of the truth, that is if they've not figured it out for themselves yet. I mean, you already figure out the Batclan's secret, no problem, and it didn't take too long for the Tans to figure it out either. I've got an inkling that the others would find out soon enough anyway. Still, I think you should tell at least Warren."

"I can't, Mom! If someone found out my identity, they used my loved ones against me. I cannot reveal myself to anyone! You've never told Daddy the truth about your past either. What's more, Mom, for someone in a marriage, I would think you've told him by now! How can you be married to Daddy without telling him the most important secret about yourself? I thought love and marriage had to come with compromise and honesty? And what about Grandpa? You never told him either! So how can you say that?"

"Your grandfather already knew my secret without me telling him, just like you figured out for yourself who I was and who the Batclan is. Honey, I know it's a dangerous and scary thing. Still, can you really keep Warren, Kendra, or Lena in the dark much longer?"

"I'll keep my secret to my grave if I got to. Still, it would be helpful, I guess, if a few people knew about me. Kendra is my Alfred, alright. And, of course, Lena takes Grandpa's place, I guess. Still, I won't do it. I can handle these terrorists by myself. I don't need help!" she proclaimed stubbornly.

Barb just sighed heavily and took her eyeglasses off to clean them. Shaking her head despondently, she hugged her daughter once more. "Do what you feel is right, honey. It's up to you. Though the truth is told, I don't think you can handle these terrorists all by yourself. You need help. I'll get breakfast started up, okay, sweetie?"

"Okay, thanks, Mom. I'm gonna take a nice hot shower to relax some. I would like a healthy breakfast."

"Sure, darling, whatever you say."

Rebecca was almost immediately losing herself in the soothing hot water of her shower. Water defiantly was without a doubt a good way to relieve stress. She was so preoccupied with her shower that she didn't realize till too late that someone else had come in. She just barely got her best and softest white towel around her body when she shrieked. Someone else was in the bathroom, and her stepping had totally caught them off guard out of her lavender-colored tub. Like the rest of the penthouse, it was a marvelous bejeweled bathroom, and it shocked both of them to be in this situation. As a result, they both screamed at full volume.

"AHH!"

"Ahh!"

"What the hell are you doing in my bathroom, Warren?! I'm naked!" screeched Rebecca embarrassingly. Though it was true they're dating and all. Still, she didn't want him to see her naked unless she said so. So this wasn't very good, at least to her. Though while both were blushing like crazy, they couldn't deny that each of them had a hot body and envious figure!

"Sorry, Becky!" Warren apologized quickly as he tightened his own snowy white towel. "So sorry! I was just coming in to shave! I swear I didn't know you're in here!" he replied hastily as they recovered from the shock. Taking a few deep breaths, they calm down, and he handed her a glass of water. Gingerly she took the cup and drank the icy water. They were both blushing as red as Rebecca's hair, and after a few more moments of awkwardness, Rebecca seemed to regain her voice.

"It's alright, Warren, just please remember to knock next time. Though I guess, this was bound to happen when my penthouse only has one bathroom. Can you please hand me my bathrobe? And I'll let you get back to shaving."

Warren, who was still blushing fiercely crimson, grabbed the royal purple silk robe and gave it to her. Smiling kindheartedly at her boyfriend, she quickly covered herself up and hurried out of the bathroom to her bedroom. He was in such shock from the experience that he accidentally nicked himself a bit with his razor.

In about twenty minutes, Rebecca came out of her bedroom in her normal clothes. She was still blushing somewhat though she was trying to hide it. Furthermore, it couldn't be more apparent that she was also a bit jumpy. She swiftly went to her aviary to nourish her birds. The enchanting and charming songbirds happily sang encouraging songs that lifted Rebecca's weary soul. Sighing happily as her birds flew around her, she finally felt better then she had all morning.

"Becky? Becky?" called out Warren from the kitchen. Hearing her beloved's voice, she quickly shut the bluish-green glass door and hurried out to her kitchen. Swiftly she made it to the gourmet kitchen and saw that her mom and Warren were already at the island eating a tasty breakfast.

"Yes, Warren? What is it?" she questioned kindly as she sat down next to her mom. Barbara was already busy eating her own breakfast, and she seemed to be enjoying it immensely. Warren smiled and slid a gold and purple plate full of food in front of her. She noticed today's breakfast was rainbow melon balls, French toast, and scrambled eggs. "Thanks," she replied as she picked up the first ball and popped it into her mouth. "Yummy! You are a wonderful cook, Warren. Never doubt that about yourself!"

"Welcome, Becky. And thanks for the compliment. So what's on the agenda today?" he inquired curiously as he went to wash his hands. Rebecca glanced over to the other side of the kitchen where he was standing. She was delighted to see Warren was good at cooking and was just as good at cleaning up. She couldn't stand anything messy. She worked hard to keep her home in tiptop shape. Gazing into his dark eyes, she plucked a pink melon ball and popped it into his mouth.

"You're right, Becky! It is totally yummy!" he replied and then kissed her full on the mouth. Barb just turned away for the moment to let her daughter enjoy herself. Young love was so enchanting, and she just wanted her daughter to be happy. At last, the two broke free of one another and smiled.

"Well, I'm not totally sure what today will contain. Can you turn on the news? I like to know what the weather will be like for today. So turn on the Kushindas already!"

With a quick click of the remote, the flatscreen turned on, and it was the pretty Lucy Kushinda getting ready to make her morning report. Her smile was a white as freshly fallen snow, and it was easily one of her best features. With a quick smile, the young woman began to speak in her musical voice that made the news not seem bad. Even if she talked about bad news, it never felt too horrible, thanks to her beautiful voice.

"Good morning, Eco-City! I'm your friendly and loving newscaster. Lucy Kushinda reporting life from my family's owned news studio! We are, of course, one big family who dwell in our ever-changing to hopeful utopia one day. One day may the world achieve the dream we strive for here in Eco-City!"

"I like her optimism a lot. And it's nice to have a real face instead of a computer generated face like back home in Gotham," Barb commented off-handily. Sipping her coffee, she turned her attention back to the TV.

"Today's top story is the terrorist attacks that have been plaguing our fair city. We still do not know who they are or what they want. But last night at the popular _Rosey's_ we had two heroes save the renowned restaurant's patrons. One, of course, was our city's protector Sparrow Hawk. The other person who helped save people from the gas bombs was none other then Judge Darien French! As many of you know, Judge French recently was inducted into our city's legal system last month. It was a brave along with valiant effort to help out last night."

At this, Rebecca hit the mute button on her remote and let out a snort of disapproval. Warren noticed this and turned around quickly to face her. He could tell that Rebecca, like him, didn't think Judge French was not a real 'hero.' Something wasn't right about that man. Warren had always been a great judge of character, and there was something about Judge French that he didn't like. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Something the matter, Becky?"

"I highly doubt that Darien was there in the manner he said he was. I think they're something more going on then he's telling."

"Are you sure, sweetheart, that you just don't like him? Or how you think Sparrow Hawk doesn't need any help? Don't let your personal feelings get in the way of seeing things clearly."

"Mom," she replied sternly, looking into her mom's brilliant blue eyes, "I know that I don't like Darien French. I'm more then content to be his co-worker, yet I will never like him more then that. Still, something isn't right; I can feel it in my guts. And you told me always to trust my guts!"

"That I did, that I did. Well remembered. So is the fact I wouldn't have come here to see you if I didn't feel you're in danger. I've had a gut instinct myself, and I want to be here just in case anything to you. I mean, how much does a mother love her child?"

"More then the child will ever know. More then they'll know. I know I probably won't feel that kind of love for a while, at least if or till I've got a child of my own, that is. Yet I do know, Mom, that you would do everything and anything for me. If anything happens to me, you are willing to go to any lengths to help me. If I was abducted or held hostage, you still do anything, break any law, or risk your life for me. That is the depth of a mother's love for her child."

Warren smiled happily at the strong devotion that Becky and her mom shared. As far as he could say, the words they'd just spoken couldn't ring any clearer with the truth. He knew too that his parents cherished him very much as well. He was very sure that his parents would do anything for him as well. Still, he hoped one day that he too would feel that kind of love for a child of his own.

By then, everyone turned their attention back to the news broadcast. Stanley and Lucy were done reporting on the subject of " _Rosey's"_. They talked a little regarding how the city intended to restore the Children's Hospital through various charities. Some of the ones named included a food drive, a blood drive at the local high school, a dance, and finally, a rummage sale.

"I, if truth be told, love how this city works together as one to unite for a common goal, how they're willing to do both hard works and show compassion and love, to aid not only themselves but others who cannot help themselves. Your city, Becky, is very much like a thriving utopia, in my opinion." Warren stated proudly to which made Becky blush and smile widely.

"Thank you, Warren. Thank you so much," Rebecca replied as she finished her breakfast. Checking her watch, she gasped. "Oh, dear! I'm late! Kendra gonna kill me if I don't get to the courthouse now. See you two later! I'll be back in time for lunch! See you!"

"She's always on the go, isn't she, Barb? She's a hardworking gal, and I love that about her. Still, I wish she just slow down for a moment. You know, just let us be us."

"I know what you mean, Warren. I know I've swamped myself, being Police Commissioner, and Rebecca's father, Sam, is super busy being the DA in Gotham. Now and then, I wish we could all drop whatever the hell we're doing and play hooky. By the way, how did you get time off to even visit Rebecca? And still, have time off to go with her to the awards dinner?"

"Well, it wasn't easy, I'll tell you that much. I've been so over rot with just how demanding my own job as a judge has been. I mean, I've not had time for a vacation in years. I mean, some of my cases lately are so challenging as well as outlandish. Yet that is to be expected given Gotham's colorful history," he explained, pausing for a minute to enjoy his hot chocolate. After a sip or two, he continued, " Still dealing with the crazy antics of people like Jokers, and of course, dealing with the mob, or people like Derek and Paxton Powers and their illegal and immoral shit hasn't been easy. Though I still like that I was able to help Rebecca's friend Terra McGinnis after that monster raped her. That was totally satisfying. Still, I wish sometimes I had my own personal assistant to help me like Kendra helps Becky. Maybe then it'd be easier to get time off."

"Yes, my daughter is lucky to have Kendra to help her. So basically, you just manage to get a lucky break to come here?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. Still, I know making a relationship work with Becky isn't gonna be easy. I mean, the main problem in our relationship is I live in Gotham, and she lives here."

"Well, I talked to her about that. And while I know she's got strong feelings for you, Warren, I know for a fact she doesn't wish to move back to Gotham. She's happy and needed here. For more then the reasons you think."

"Huh?"

"Sorry, I just meant that Gotham has all the help it needs, and she wants to make a difference here. I don't know if she'll ever leave Eco-City. And I really don't think she should. A parent can only give their child two things. One is roots. The other is wings. Well, I've given Rebecca both, and it will be up to her if she wishes to fly back home or make her own nest in her own tree. So I don't know how your relationship will work out if you choose to stay in Gotham."

"I know, I know. I feel affection for her, and she's the only one who makes me feel this way. Nevertheless, I don't know what to do about it or do anything about it. Still, if you wish to make a relationship work, you've to make certain sacrifices."

"Yes, that is very true, Warren. You also need to be open, honest and be able to find the middle ground. Therefore, if you truly love someone, my young friend, you've got two choices. Either you stop loving them and don't take the chance, or take the chance and love them a whole more. So the real question here is, Warren. Will you choose to take a chance on true love, or will you stay in the shallow end?"

Warren looked completely taken aback by Barb's statement. Her words were both profound as well as having an important effect. He knew what the riddle of her words was trying to tell him. He could either go back to Gotham and stay apart from his true love forever. Or he could dive in headfirst into the water and make the relationship work by moving to Eco-City. That was the only choice, really. To move or not to move, that was the question.

While Barbara and Warren discussed the subject of making relationships work, Rebecca was overwhelmed at work. It wasn't a pleasurable point in time for her for several reasons. One was extremely unmistakably noticeable as soon as she rushed into her chambers. She was breathing incredibly hard after bolting up the numerous steps to the courthouse, so when she got to her chambers, she needed a moment to catch her breath.

What she saw first made her happy till something ruined it for her. Sitting in a crystal vase on her desk was a bouquet of beautifully colored flowers. All of them had obviously come from one of the sanctuary greenhouses. They didn't exactly have normal flower shops in Eco-City. On the other hand, the greenhouses did host a lot of different plants. And given the flower's appearances, she knew they'd come from one of the greenhouses.

At first, she thought they might've been a present from Warren, that was till she read the card. It had done by one of the finest calligraphy writers in the city. She knew instantly who wrote the card's words. It had come from Juno Movdo's Writers Inc. She knew this for the reason that that was where Lena had gone to make wedding invitations and place setting cards.

What upset her was the flowers weren't from Warren, but Darien. The card said the following. " _To my dearest Judge Young, take these flowers as a gift from one judge to another. I've no doubt you'll win the award you so richly deserve. So I thought a gift of beauty for the best and most beautiful judge ever was needed. Good luck, and I hope you win the award. Love, Darien."_

She took another glance at the bouquet, and suddenly it didn't seem as pretty as she first thought. Shaking her head tetchily, she smashed the card into her fist and threw it in the trash. She began to mutter and curses under her breath, of why it was so hard to get through Darien French's thick head that she wasn't into him!

"You okay, Rebecca?"

"Ahh!"

"Ahh!"

"Kendra! Don't sneak up on me! This is the second time today someone surprised me! First Warren, now you! I'm lucky I didn't have a heart attack!"

"I don't think you've got a heart attack, Rebecca. After all, you're physical last month by Dr. Kya Waters said you're in tiptop shape. I mean you exercise and eat right. Therefore I'd say you're in good health. Furthermore, there is no record of heart disease in your family. So I think it's improbable you've got a heart attack!"

"I guess you're right on that account, Kendra. So tell me, out of curiosity, how are you and Ernie getting along? I mean he did keep a cool head at _Rosey's_ last night. Not to mention you two do seem to have good chemistry two. So how is it going between you two?"

"Well, for an orthodontist, he's not looking always down in the mouth, "she said with a bit of a giggle. Rebecca giggled too. Kendra smiled elatedly before carrying on. "He's a perfect gentleman, which you know is a scarce attribute these days. On no account, he ever cusses in addition to that. He's, at all times is honest. He's got a very pure heart. Not to mention he's so gorgeous. I know you shouldn't go for looks. Still, truthfully he's very appealing to the eye."

"I'm sure he'd say the same thing about you. You do know you're quite pretty, Kendra. You're as stunning as an angel. I would've to say you've got many angelic qualities."

"I guess that why my mom gave me the middle name Angelique. She's of French descent, and she always told me I was her angel and a pretty one at that. So, yeah, thanks for the compliment, Rebecca."

"Think nothing of it, Kendra. I'm just glad I was able to help you find Ernie. I sometimes guess online dating services really do work. Though, to be honest, I never had much faith in them. Still, I say this might be one of the rare times it actually worked."

"And I thank you, my friend, for setting me up with such a wonderful young man. So tell me, why are you so angry? You really seemed steamed from something."

"It's the flowers, to be honest."

"Flowers? Why does that bouquet make you so mad? They're beautiful!"

"I'm not saying they're not beautiful, but they're from Darien French, and I just can't take much more of his nonsense! I mean, ever since he came to Eco-City, he's done nothing but annoy me to hell. I mean, it started with some harmless flirting, which, while bothersome, was still harmless. However, Kendra, it just has been getting more and more annoying. He won't leave me alone. He's repeatedly tried to ask me to lunch or dinner, no matter how many times I've said no. what's more, remember he's been trying to impress me with his success in the courtroom, though he doesn't impress me that much, regardless how his cases turn out. Though I think what I find most irritable is that he decided to invite himself over to my home. Remember?"

"I know it was my first blind date with Ernie that night. You're having a pleasant evening with your mom and Warren. And then he just had to ruin it by trying to ask you out or when he waltzed inside your penthouse. Why don't you just file a restraining order or at least tell someone? I mean, there must be some type of legal action you can take, Rebecca."

"I don't know if I even have a case. Being a bane of existence to me is one thing. Nevertheless, I don't know if I can call what's he's doing sexual harassment or a stalker. Besides, he's an otherwise respected and excellent judge and a first class citizen. I mean, they wouldn't have added him to the court system if he didn't show promise. Still, if he doesn't start backing off, I will do something serious about this."

"Well, again, if he doesn't start leaving you alone, I will help you file a suit against him. So what do you want to do with the flowers? We can't just throw them out. It is a waste of beauty. There must be something we can do with them."

"I say put them in the lobby. It will cheer up the place some and others can admire their beauty. But I'm not taking a gift from that, ugh! I don't even know what to call him!"

"That sounds like a perfect idea, for sure. I'll do that right now! Oh, by the way, your father's calling in five minutes, line four. I'll be back in ten minutes to help out more." Kendra informed her kindly as she picked up the crystal vase and headed out the door.

Rebecca sighed heavily and slumped down in her recliner. Rubbing her temples, she just shook her head sadly. What would it take for Darien French to leave her alone? Checking the clock on the wall, she waited patiently for her father to call her. In exactly five minutes, the phone rang. Snatching it up quickly, she then practically screamed into it.

"Daddy? Daddy? Are you there, Daddy?"

"Tone it down, sweetheart! Or you'll make me go deaf!"

"Sorry, Daddy," she quickly apologized, "I've had a rough morning, to be honest, and you're the first good thing to happen since I got to work. So how are things back home in Gotham? Did you catch the leader of that strange new cult?"

"Well, it wasn't an unproblematic thing to do, honey. First, we had to find out what the cult was about. Once we figured out their obsession, it was easier to figure out what they're up to. I will admit if the Batclan hadn't discovered where these insane folks were gonna strike next or found their hiding spot, we wouldn't have had such a happy ending."

"Well, at least it had a happy ending, Daddy, and thank God that no-one died because of this new cult. I mean, were they kinda cult that believes in sacrifices?"

"Well, I won't give you the answer to that. If I did, you might get nightmares."

"Daddy! I'm 27 years old! So anyway, you're still coming to go with me to the awards dinner, right?"

"Of course, sweetie. I wouldn't miss your big night. You didn't miss my re-election dinner, did you? Of course, let's hope Mad Stan doesn't crash the party as he did mine!"

They talked for about fifteen more minutes, then she had to excuse herself to get back to work. She found it very hard to focus that day at work. She didn't have any big cases that day, other then stopping a patent troll from stealing someone else's idea. Still, she was worried more about her city's safety then her job.

Unknown to anyone else, Darien French was having lunch with Ven at the bagel shop. Unlike Rebecca, who always had a healthy bagel sandwich, he'd chosen a not so healthy one. He did keep glancing around to see if anyone was spying on him.

"So, "he whispered to Ven, who was busy drinking some hot chocolate, "Have you gathered enough information on Sparrow Hawk? I mean enough to take her out of the picture? Also, when do you plan to get rid of that bastard who's brainwashed, my true love?"

"We've got a lot of information, Mr. French. Though I still think one more test should do it. I was thinking of trying to steal those new tiger cubs. That should really rile her up. And if she's too busy trying to save an endangered species, then she won't be in the way when I try to get rid of the mother and the boyfriend. So just be patient a little longer"

"Very well, I will trust your judgment for now. Nevertheless, I want this assignment done by the end of the week. I want it all done by the time the awards ceremonial dinner arrives. So please don't dawdle. Now I must go. Just get the job done."

"Of course, Mr. French. Don't worry about that. We'll have this all done by the weekend. Don't worry about a thing. My men and I will have everything ready to give you your heart's desire. Just have my reward ready for when you do."

They shook hands, and that seemed to be the end of their deal-making. Sparrow Hawk didn't know it at that moment, but she was gonna soon be put to the ultimate test. Thank God for her friends the Batclan would be arriving by the express train that night. For right now, she needed all the help she could get to protect Eco-City, even if she didn't know it at the time.


	8. The Night Before

It had been a long and tiring last few days, and everyone was on edge. But things would soon be looking up. Rebecca and her friends were at the train station awaiting the rest of Rebecca's 'family.' This made her feel a lot better; however, she was still extremely concerned about the terrorists laying siege to her home. She was incredibly indebted to the Batclan, who had helped stop those creeps who'd been poisoning the city's water supply. Sparrow Hawk had helped the Batclan on the off occasion, as they had done to help her. Yet, a part of Rebecca wanted Sparrow Hawk to save her city by herself this one time. She knew it wasn't wrong to ask for help, nor was it a good thing to be selfish. Still, she wanted this to be her victory, and yet she knew she might need the Clan's help in the end.

Keeping these feelings private, she waited anxiously for her 'family' to disembark from the train, and they, in next to no time, showed up. First off was her father, Sam Young, quickly followed by Bruce Wayne with his loyal dog Ace at his side, then the twins, the Tan cousins, and at last of the train was the pink-haired genius girl named Max.

When she got off the train, there was a bit of a surprise that came with her. As she came out of the sleek silver train, someone was surprisingly holding her hand, and it looked like they'd been kissing. Holding her hand affectionately was an extraordinarily handsome young man, who to the young judge looked vaguely familiar, though she couldn't place him at the moment. Still, she was thrilled to see her extended family again.

Her radiant blue eyes lit up like an explosion of fireworks, and she exclaimed with just as much euphoria as she dashed swiftly into her father's waiting arms. "Oh, Daddy! Oh, Daddy, I cannot believe you are here! Here in Eco-City at last! Oh, Daddy!"

Sam Young, one of the best D.A. Gotham had seen for many years, was very good at what he did. Furthermore, he was very proud of what he did for his city. But at that moment, as he hugged his most precious treasure, he wasn't a DA or any law enforcement. He was just a dad, and what he wanted at that moment was to hold his daughter tightly forever.

"Oh, sweetheart! You don't know how much I've longed for this moment. I love you so much! Oh, Rebecca, honey, you've grown into such a lovely young woman. I couldn't be prouder of you. I know you'll win that award, and I know it will make me the proudest father ever!"

"Sam, honey, please give her some air to breathe. You're gonna strangler her at the rate you're going!" Barb teased her husband playfully. Her husband complied with her request and released his daughter, who was still very happy to see him.

"Oh, Daddy, I don't think you comprehend how I've missed you! I mean, this is like the first time you've ever come to see me in my city. So welcome to Eco-City! I hope all this organic and clean green tech environment isn't too much for you. I know Eco-City is about as opposite as you can get from Gotham."

"Its fine, sweetie, really it truly is. To tell you the truth, I've wanted to come here for some time. Not just to see you, but to see why you love this city so much. Maybe I can talk with your own DA and make some progress in helping both of our respective cities."

Lena step forward at this till she was right next to Rebecca. She tapped her friend on the shoulder, and she got this message.

"Daddy, I'd like you to meet my friend and head of the police force in Eco-City, Lena Kohaku. Like me, she's an extremely young Chief of Police, being only twenty-seven, like myself. But I will say this for her. She's a great cop and a very loyal friend."

Sam looked at his daughter's friend and seemed to give the Japanese woman a great deal of thought. He thought she looked stylish in her jade green and sapphire blue outfit. Not to mention she just a beautiful young lady in general.

" Mr. Young, are you gonna stare at me all day or you gonna say something? I'd like to meet my best friend's father, and I can't really do that if all your going to do is just stare at me."

"Sorry, Ms. Kohaku, I'm pleased to meet you. I would love to hear all about your adventures with my daughter. I'd also like to find out how someone so young could be in such a high position in life. So tell me more," Sam inquired eagerly.

Lena smiled her angelic smile and answered back to the DA, "That will all have to wait for a bit longer, Mr. Young. Given the fact that this stopover in our city is really more of you seeing your daughter. I don't want to steal time away from you and Rebecca. But rests assured, Mr. Young, I will sit down and talk to you about how I do my job."

"I can't wait to have that chat. Though, Lena, you do bring up a good point. Rebecca is the reason I came here for. You're right about that. I came here to this beautiful paradise to see my daughter achieve her dream and to see her shine on her special night. So, that's what we'll do."

"Perfect, Mr. Young, or can I call you Sam?"

"Sam is fine."

"Well, don't forget about us!" called out a lovely but slightly annoyed voice. Everyone turned to the source of the voice. It had come from the long ebony-haired beauty in black leather, Terra McGinnis. She seemed a bit irked but also playful. Tossing her long hair over her shoulder, she spoke again. "We didn't take time out of our busy schedules not to see our favorite judge. I mean, you're practically like a big sister to us, Rebecca. And that's cool and all. So don't leave us hanging."

Rebecca smiled elatedly at the new Batgirl. While it was her mom Barbara Gordon who'd been the first Batgirl, and therefore many would assume it was her legacy to inherit that title, Rebecca didn't begrudge Terra at all for assuming her mom's old title. After all, she wanted to create her own persona and identity that would be hers and hers alone. She didn't want Eco-City to know that their protector was actually from Gotham. So she was quite happy to have created the superhero persona of Sparrow Hawk.

"Terra! Oh! It's so nice to see you and everyone else too! So sorry! Where are my manners?" Rebecca started to say in an apologetic tone. She gathered her Eco-City friends close by and then continued. "Lena, Kendra, Warren? I'd like you to meet my extended family. You've met my daddy, Sam Young, already, of course. On the other hand, I'd like to introduce my other family members."

"I'm sure this man needs no introduction since he's still one of the richest and well-known names from my hometown of Gotham. Still, I'll introduce him anyway. I'd like all of you to meet Bruce Wayne. The dog is Ace, who is his most loyal companion."

Lena bowed, and Kendra curtsy before shaking the older man's hand. He smiled pleasantly at them and shook their hands. He even answered Lena in her native Japanese and showed off that he seemed to know a bit of French because he spoke to Kendra. It was clear they're impressed by his abilities, and at least to them, he didn't seem really old or decrepit. For someone who was in his eighties, he still had a lot of youthful spirits.

Warren, on the other hand, just stood off to the side. He'd already met with Mr. Wayne, and most of everyone else, at both the Meinhard Nardo trial and at last month's Gotham Anniversary Party at Wayne Manor. Though it was true, he hadn't exactly spoken to Mr. Wayne one-on-one. The most he'd ever said to the man was hello and swell party.

"It's a great pleasure to meet you all and be in such a remarkable along with the magnificently enthralled city, Rebecca. I'd like to thank you for inviting all of us here," he thanked the judge very humbly.

The young redhead smile and nodded, then replied to him. "Well, anything to get you out of that depressing old house and out into the daylight is good, isn't it, Bruce? I mean, I was starting to think all you liked was the night. Still, you're not a bat, you know. It's okay to be in the light once in and while. It ain't gonna hurt you!" she giggled, and everyone laughed at her joke.

Although not everyone knew it was a joke. Only a few people knew that Bruce Wayne was the first Batman, so only the ones in on the secret knew she'd just made a joke at all. Terry, out of all the others, was laughing the hardest. Most likely because he'd inherited Bruce's mantel and probably hoped secretly that he didn't end up following his mentor's example of being reclusive in his later years.

"It's good of you to come, Bruce. It means a great deal to both my daughter and me that you came. So I thank you for that, my friend." Barbara thanked kindheartedly to her old friend. She then gave the older man a big hug and kissed his cheek in thanks and gratitude.

Stunned by this display of affection, Bruce smiled a special way. One was it was both his lips and eyes that radiated an affectionate in addition to fondness glow. Barb and her family all felt deeply delighted that Bruce had shown up, even if he didn't always put into words what he wanted to say.

"So who is who? I mean, you're gonna tell us who the rest of the gang is?" Kendra piped up as she looked up from her tablet. She just had gotten an amorous email from her boyfriend. Simultaneously, she was also trying to figure out how to get everyone from the train station to stay for their visit.

"Yes! Yes, of course! Everyone else should be introduced! Well, here are the twin's Terry and Terra McGinnis. I kind of like to think of them as a pair of younger siblings. They work for Bruce as part-time assistants. We've had a lot of fun together, and as I said, it's kinda like having younger siblings with them."

"Well, it's also nice to have you in our lives, Rebecca. You're a swell role model and also like a big sister. In addition to that, you're is extraordinarily ready to lend a hand in a serious jam. And thanks to the last time we're here, you'd help us get extra credit in school, thanks to this wonderful city you live in." Terry commented proudly.

"Well, that our Rebecca, and of course our city is rather only one of its kind, Terry. It sure is a special kind of place we like to call home. It is a place with a big dream, and we only hope that this doesn't come crashing down on us like so many other great cities throughout history have. So thanks for the compliments. It's greatly appreciated." Lena replied thankfully to the young boy.

Glancing at Kendra, who had a special twinkle in her eyes, they smiled. Kendra put her computer tablet down and smiled at the twins. Terry and Terra saw how they were looking at them. Like they knew something that they didn't. Still, for them, it was unknown to what exactly this woman thought she knew or what she did know. Still, this was about supporting their friend, who was like a big sister to them.

"Yes, I'm incredibly delighted both you and your sister could make it to our special city for a second time. I know we didn't get an opportunity to get together last time. You two were here. I was on a mini-vacation at the time. I was so beleaguered with work that Rebecca insisted I go on a mini-vacation to relax. So I took a week off and went to visit my grandparents in France. My mom's family originated from France. By the way, Mr. Wayne, how do you know French?"

"I've done a lot of studying and traveled the globe numerous times. Consequently, I picked up quite a lot. Plus, Rebecca told us on her last trip to Gotham that she her two closest friends: French and other Japanese. So I knew you're one who is French."

"Well, thanks for clearing up that," she thanked nicely and then turned back to the twins. "So tell me more about you two. I'd like to know more. I mean, we all would."

"Well, Kendra, for the most part, we're your everyday average teens. Only I've known my brothers for a year. I was separated at birth from my twin and given to another family who was also coincidently named McGinnis. They were killed in a fire while I was out working for Bruce. Then Terry and I got caught in a gang fight, and when we got to the hospital, the doctors discovered we're twins. After that, I moved in with my real family, and the rest is history." Terra explained her cover story.

She had told it so many times it made her feel a bit better then the truth. She really wished what she said was the truth, yet it was not. The real story was Terra had been born to the same parents simultaneously on the same day as her twin Terry. The only difference was she'd been born in another reality. In her original reality, many people in this reality had been the opposite sex. So she, in essence, was who Terry would've been if he'd been born a girl. After her world was imploded, she crossed over into Terry's world, and like she said, the rest been history.

Terry, at this time, took up the conversation. "Yeah, it hasn't been an easy adjustment for any of us, but in the immortal words of the great Tim Gunn, "We made it work." So yeah, it's been a long and hard journey which has had its crazy moments, yet I wouldn't trade it for a second."

"Well, it a real pleasure to meet you two. I'm so glad we've got this chance to meet. Since Rebecca can't seem to stop talking about you guys when we ask her about her trips to Gotham!" Kendra replied sweetly, then glanced over to the Tan cousins. "Hi, and you two would be?"

"I'm Dana Tan, and this is my cousin Danny Tan. We're the twins' girlfriend and boyfriend. It's a real honor to ask us to come and join you for this visit."

"This place is totally off the hook! I mean, its crazy cool! Until the end of time, I've said people spend way too much time and energy improving pointless things like cell phones and nightlights, in addition to other useless items and not enough time on things that really matter. I mean, a phone doesn't need to have a camera and web hookup and all that other bullshit. Here? This place? You've done a great job helping the planet and not doing it for profit but for the benefit of humanity. Now that is worth doing. We need a planet to live on, not a cell phone that so tricked out it can't just be used to talk!" Danny exclaimed in an exasperated tone. Flicking his long ponytail over his shoulder, he gave his dazzling smile to show his approval.

"I thank you for those kind words, and it holds nothing but the truth, Danny. One more reason I'm so passionate about this city. Furthermore, it's one of the many reasons I work my butt off trying to defend this dream. Along with that ideal you just spoke of. I feel the same way. I think that why I was asked to become a citizen of this city. Additionally, my young friend is probably the primary reason I give such love and passion to my career. That also may account for why I'm the youngest police chief in history! It makes me proud and happy for more then one reason to live here," Lena stated proudly to the young man.

The gang looked at Lena with both prides as well as surprise. They knew she was only 27, but this statement really took them off guard. A glance at all three ladies really took the Batclan heads almost off their shoulders. It made them all realize that while they had made friends with Rebecca, they still had much to learn about her life and why she chose to protect this city.

"So hold on a minute, you know, let's take a time-out! You're saying that you've got to be chosen to come live in this city? You mean no-one just moves to this city and lives here without being asked? Explain that to use girlfriend!" exclaimed a surprised Dana.

"Well, it's like this, Dane," Rebecca started to explain quickly as the group had now reached the café in the train station. They'd been quietly walking around the station so as not to backup traffic. The snack bar was full of new arrivals; still, the group managed to come across a table on the veranda to sit them all. The group quickly sat down and took a breather. Before Rebecca had a chance to give details on how people came to live in Eco-City, a beautiful woman with lengthy chestnut curls in a short ruby red dress came to take their orders.

"Hello, there! Greetings, weary travelers! Welcome to Eco-City! A beautiful dream in the making! My name is Esme, and I'll be your server today. What can I get for you guys? We've got just about every flavor of coffee, and we've got just about every other drink for those who don't enjoy a cup of Joe. We also got many tasty treats as well. So what will you have?" the young lady inquired in a silky voice. It took a moment for the men to get over how gorgeous the woman was. Every one of the girls had to lightly kick them in the ankle to get them to stop staring at Esme. As all the men groaned, Esme just laughed gaily at them. It was plain as the nose on your face she got this reaction quite a lot. After the men stopped moaning, they all placed their orders, and she said it would be about twenty minutes. Smiling happily, she curtsy and left to fill their orders.

"Make sure you tip her good. Even in this day and age, waitresses don't make as much as other people do." Rebecca reminded everyone which they all nodded in agreement. Then all of them had their breath stolen by how stunning the conurbation looked from their viewpoint. The patio had the most amazing view they'd seen. It was almost as stunning as it was from Rebecca's penthouse.

"It's magnificent! I've never seen a more beautiful city!" Max sighed continuously as she and her boyfriend gazed over their right shoulders. Though the boy hadn't introduced himself yet, it was obvious to the three young ladies that he was impressed thoroughly.

"Thanks, Max, but before I answer Dana's question, care to explain who your boyfriend is? He looks familiar, and I'd like to know his name before I explain about Eco-City."

"I'm Kieran Canora, Ma'am. I was the second in command of the catering services who helped provide the food for the social gathering at Mr. Wayne's home last month. I met this charming young lass when she came seeking pigs in a blanket. I've never met a woman quite like my Max. I hope you don't mind me coming along. I mean, I'm positive your people have by now got food preparation services for your awards ceremonial dinner. Still, I couldn't miss out on this fantastic adventure. So yeah, I thought I come up with them. Is that alright?" Kieran asked hesitantly.

"Its fine, Kieran. I welcome you wholeheartedly to Eco-City. If you're looking for some business opportunities while you're here, feel free to market yourself. I mean I loved the food your family provided at the party last month. It was both mouthwatering in addition to delicious."

"Thank you, Ms. Young. My family has been doing this for a while now. Like I told Max when we first met, my family is one of the most respected names in the catering services community. So thanks!"

"Welcome, Kieran. Now to finally answer Dana's question. Or do you wish to wait till our food gets here?"

"Well, maybe we ought to wait for the food and drinks, Becky. I know you are all eager to hear Becky's answer to the foxy lady's question. Nevertheless don't you think it would be a bit disrespectful if we had to be interrupted by our meal? Better to wait till everything here." Warren remarked thoughtfully to the group.

Everyone nodded in agreement with the young judge. So they waited for a short bit, and finally, the lovely Esme came back with everyone's orders. After everyone had been served, Rebecca finally had a chance to answer Dana's question.

"So, anyway, Dana, you wanted to know if you had to be chosen to come live in Eco-City, is that correct."

"Yes, and please answer it before we all get sidetracked for a second time!"

"Well, let's start from the beginning. As you all know, Eco-City was only established about eight years ago, by our city's founders, the Planets. It took them along with many other visionaries about a decade and a half to start and finish construction to the city," she started and paused a moment to sip her chocolate milkshake. Then she continued, "I realize you're all amazed by our city's wonders. Nevertheless, that didn't happen overnight. When it was finally completed, the Planets wanted to make sure that their city was inhabited by people who could carry out and enhance their dream. So, to answer your question, Dana, the answer is yes. They did at first select a small number of different kinds of people to come to live here."

"It was a great honor for all three of us to be chosen to help fulfill a dream of creating a real utopia. Furthermore, Ms. Tan, we've all worked long and hard to achieve that dream. After about three or four years, once the city had started to really flourish, they let other people come. Like the rest of America, we're really a mixing pot overflowing with an assortment of different and extraordinary citizens. I believe we've got more of a mixed blend of people then even New York City," Lena informed Dana with a bit of a laugh.

"From what I can gather from your incredible tale, besides for what I can see for myself, I think I understand why it's so important to protect this amazing city. You must've done some extraordinary work to be asked to come here to lead the police force. So where do you original hail from, Lena?" inquired Danny curiously as he ate some gooey cinnamon bun.

"Well, let's see? My parents were both born in Japan. When they're about eleven years old, both of their families moved to America. I was born originally in California. When I was about four years old, we moved from that state to the East Coast. My parents then started designing computer games and working to advance holographic technology. I, on the other hand, prefer to follow my own path. I use to watch cop shows and wanted so bad to be the one who brings the bad guy in. So I went to the police academy and in next to no time was working in a big city just north of here. I was selected out of numerous applicants to come here to be part of the Eco-City Police Force. Before I knew it, though, I was both in charge of the force, along with engaged. My fiancé Seth Knight is a wonderful and handsome man."

"What's he do for a living?" inquired Max with a glance to her new beau. He beamed at her and fed her a bit of a dill pickle.

"Seth is a man of various talents, Maxine. Nevertheless, his primary job is that he's a detective, although his hobby is the proliferation of flora and fauna. So he's an honorary member of the Eco-City Conservation Team. So I love him a great deal."

"That sounds so cool, Lena. I hope when Rebecca marries you two, you've got a great and promising future ahead of you!" Terra replied gleefully while she wiped the cream from her dessert off her face. Once that was done, she turned to the petite blond woman and said, "So, Kendra? What's your story? How did you come to work for Rebecca?"

"I've been pretty much doing my occupation my entire life, Terra," Kendra started to give details. She paused for a moment to sip her hot chocolate. With a pleasurable grin, she continued with her life story. One and all at the decorative iron table were enthusiastic to hear more about this extraordinary municipality, furthermore why they'd been chosen to live here.

Kendra brushed a golden strand of hair out of their pretty face and continued. "My mom Dominique Aza was a personal assistant to a young entrepreneur, and my father Andrew Burgess was a knowledgeable young man himself. He worked at a university as a professor in anthropology. He and my mom met when her boss came to the college for a job fair, and they hit it off well. They soon got married and had me. I was taught from a very young age, like before I could even walk in the ways of learning. I've always been a really tidy in addition to a well-thought-out individual. I learned a lot from my parents. When Eco-City was first established, my mom's boss helped contribute to the funding and building designs. So I came with my mom to see this place, and in next to no time met up with Rebecca, and we just clicked. I knew I was just meant to be her assistant. So that's my story," she finished proudly.

"Well, I've to say, young ladies, you three have done a fine job keeping this city running in the first-rate shape! So well done, young ladies, well done indeed. Now, if you don't' mind, I'll pay our bill, and we can get to your penthouse, Rebecca." Bruce offered kindly as he took out his cred card and slid it into the scanner.

"I've got a question, Mr. Wayne, and I hope I don't sound rude," Warren started to say as they exited the train station. The crowd wasn't nearly as massive as it had been a half-hour ago. Still, it wasn't easy to get by the ticket collector and out to the sunshine. The older man just turned slowly to look at the young judge and gave him a piercing look. It was always hard to tell what Bruce was thinking or feeling because he was extremely good at keeping his face emotionless.

"What's on your mind, Warren?"

"Well, to be perfectly honest, Mr. Wayne, I don't see how you all are gonna get from here to Becky's home. It's not like they're a lot of room in her car. Plus, her home isn't made to accommodate so many people. So where are you staying?"

"Don't be concerned about that, Warren. There may not be a lot of room in my penthouse, that is true. However, Kendra and I have found a suitable domicile for them to stay at. It's the city's finest hotel. It's called the " _Claidi Star"_ It's really a wonderful hotel, the staff, and building itself are extraordinarily first-rate. You couldn't ask for a better hotel. It's also only about a five-minute drive from my penthouse. So let's get going, shall we?" Rebecca suggested kindly to her friends and family.

even though it was true that her Porsche wasn't able to carry everyone, they did manage to get a solar-powered hover taxicab to drive them all to the hotel. It was a charming hotel, like something out of a mythical paradise. The hotel had been founded in addition to a design by its namesake many years ago. Therefore like most of Eco-City, it was one-of-kind along with out of the ordinary.

The employees at the hotel were in actuality unequaled as well as extraordinarily kind. It was even better then the Plaza Hotel in New York City. They had paid in advance for their rooms, so they didn't have to worry too much about that bill. Some was negotiating to permit Ace to stay with Bruce, as animals his size and most animals, in general, weren't allowed in unless they're of the handicap. Nevertheless, the Star family who ran the hotel agreed he could stay. So long as he didn't make noise at night and was taken for walks to get the rooms dirty.

It took two and half hours to get everyone settled, but in the end, everyone was happy. They're planning to go to " _Rosey's"_ later that evening for a wonderful dinner. Rebecca was delighted to have everyone here. Though since it was pretty late by now, she did have to check her schedule and find out a few more things before dinner time. She left her mother in charge of getting everyone ready for dinner. She did stop for a few seconds just to kiss Warren very passionately before departing to get to her chambers.

"What a day! At least Sparrow Hawk hasn't been needed at all today!" she said quietly to herself as she drove to the courthouse. Turning on the radio, she listened to her favorite station while she drove. The music was very soothing, and she was in a good mood. That was till she arrived at the courthouse.

As soon as she got to the courthouse, she was greeted by her least favorite person. Darien French was just standing there by the door of her chambers. She tried to conceal her disdain from him. It wasn't as easy as Bruce made it, though.

"Hello, Rebecca. How are you doing tonight? I heard you had quite a busy day already. Did you get the flowers I sent?" the dark-haired young man inquired innocently. His honey-colored eyes shown brightly with lust and desire as Rebecca approached him.

Rebecca took a deep breath and tried to steady her voice as she answered his question. "Yes, I received your flowers. However, Darien, I deposited them in the vestibule."

"Why? Were they not beautiful enough for you? I spent a lot of time choosing them, and I thought they're a friendly gift. Why didn't you care for them?"

She gave a heavy sigh and finally just gazed her raging blue eyes at him. She had had enough of his thickheaded and finally just lost her temper with him. She got right in his face and began to enlighten him how she felt in an outraged tone. And she wasn't gonna use an ounce of tact with him. Some people just needed some blunt honesty.

"Darien, please listen to me. And listen well, because I am not gonna repeat myself! I've got a boyfriend that I love and adore. His name is Warren Williams. It is he who has my heart. You are a good judge and a nice guy. But I'm I repeat I'm not into you. I've had enough of you not getting the message. Now please leave me alone, or I will file a suit for a restraining order. Do I make myself clear?!"

He was stunned, to say the least. He looked at his dream girl and couldn't believe she would say such cruel words. How much had that wicked Warren brainwashed her with? He knew they're meant to be. He could feel in his own soul. He just couldn't believe that Rebecca really felt this way. But he was too stunned to speak.

"Now, if you don't mind, Darien, I've got to get my things. My family and I will _Rosey's_ for dinner, and I want to make sure things are in order. Now I'll see you tomorrow for work. But please stop trying to win me over. I'm already in love with a totally wonderful and great guy. I'm willing to have a professional relationship with you. But I do mean it. If you try to make one more, hit me I will file a suit against you. Now have I made myself clear?"

"Alright, Rebecca, I hear you. I'll leave you alone," he replied obediently as he turned and left. But the covetousness he felt wouldn't die. If anything, it got even stronger. He turned and glanced at Rebecca as she locked her office up and left. He went to the window and watched her leave in a hurry. He looked at the moon and made a vow. No matter what, he would make her his! He'd do whatever he needed to do to make her realize that they belong together, and he loved her more than that ass Warren did!

He took out his cell phone and called up Ven. He hissed some instructions and told him to quickly do whatever mayhem he could cause to keep Sparrow Hawk busy, and he then would deal with the fools who were keeping him from his beloved. Ven replied he do what he could. But it would have to wait till morning. Darien just yelled at him to get the job done ASAP. With that, he hung up the phone and gazed once more at the full moon.

"Hear me oh wonderful, God! I make a sacred vow that I'll move heaven and Earth to make Rebecca Young mine! Only I can truly love her, and I will make her mine no matter what I've got to do! That's a promise! And when the awards dinner rolls around, I shall be the one to kiss her on stage!" the insane judge declared to the evening heavens. He then tossed his head back and laughed insanely, and it didn't look good for Eco-City or Rebecca. Who knew what would happen next?


	9. I need your help

After coming home from dinner at the reopening of " _Rosey's"_ Rebecca was beyond tired, yet she was still very thrilled, that at least for the moment, things were slightly more positive. As she got ready for bed that night, she was counting each of her blessings.

She had her family here to support her, she had Warren's love, which meant a great deal to her, she also had her friends who were here as well, that the awards ceremonial dinner were fast approaching, and she had a gut feeling she might just win. And best of all, she finally told that jackass, Darien French, how she really felt. Now maybe he'd finally leave her alone!

She took a long luxurious bubble bath to unwind and just listen to some romantic jazz as she drifted into a dreamy state of mind. For a few moments, she'd forgotten all about the mysterious terrorists that were terrorizing her home. She'd deal with them later. Right now, she just wanted to let everything go and have a few moments of peace.

"Becky?" called a soft voice through the locked bathroom door. It was Warren, of course. He was the only one who'd call her Becky.

For a moment, she sank beneath the bubbly water and then reemerged from its soothing hot water. Turning off the CD player got of the tub and wrapped a snowy white towel around her. "Yes, Warren?" she called out. Picking up a second towel, she wrapped it around her wet red hair. At least now she was completely covered.

"Becky, can we talk?" her love asked through the door.

"Yeah, we can talk in a few moments. Just let me get dressed, okay? Why don't you make us some smoothies? You know how I love raspberry smoothies."

"I remember. Alright, meet you in the kitchen in ten, okay?"

"It sounds wonderful, Warren, sweetheart! I'll be there in a quick second!" Rebecca tiptoed out of her bathroom and quickly dashed to her bedroom. Pausing a moment to sigh, she quickly dressed, only pausing a few moments to check her face and hair in her vanity mirror. Once she was sure she was alright, she skipped merrily to her boyfriend's side. She leaped into his arms, hugged and kissed him passionately.

"What was all that about, Becky?" he inquired thoughtfully as she let go. He was smiling just as euphorically as she was; he was also blushing as crimson has his jacket. With her eyes exploding with enthusiasm, she just excitedly spoke.

"I did something that I thought I might not be able to do. I finally put my foot down with that douchebag Judge French. I told him straight up that if he doesn't start leaving me alone or trying just one more romantic overturn, I will file a restraining order. Suppose he does violate that, I'll have his ass thrown into jail. So, my darling, Warren, we finally can be together without worrying about him!"

"You really did all that? You must've done it before dinner. You were in such an ecstatic frame of mind at dinner. I thought you're just in high spirits that everyone was there. But it's nice to know we don't have to deal with Judge Darien French ever again. Now that worth another kiss! So kiss me, baby, one more time!"

The jubilant twosome then had a really passionate make-out session and almost forgot about their smoothies. But at the moment, they're just so happy to be together. After half an hour, they finally ended their playing. They just sat at the kitchen aisle and drank their smoothies. They spent the rest of the night talking about all the things they planned to do with the rest of Rebecca's extended family for the next few days. All in all, it was a good night.

However, the euphoria didn't last long. It was over by the morning news broadcast. As usual, Rebecca, her mom, and Warren were all getting ready for their day. Rebecca was on her cell phone chatting with Kendra, who was busy clearing her schedule. Kendra was just telling me that she had cleared most of the morning and the beginning of the afternoon. Rebecca was just about to ask her if that meant she could take everyone to the new Eco-City Amusement Park. However, unfortunately, she didn't get the opportunity. And it was all thanks to Lucy Kushinda's report.

Today,

Lucy Kushinda was dressed in a festive blood-red silk blouse and jet black skirt. She had her hair up in her usual exotic-styled bun but had also had some flowers woven with her hair. All in all, she looked hot and sexy. Even her make-up was perfect. But sadly, as stunning as she looked, she seemed troubled, and she made clear what was making her so depressed.

"Good morning, Eco-City! I hope you're all well in these wearisome times. I know one and all still must be walking on eggshells, given the recent events happening in our thriving utopia. We do have a slight update on the subject matter. According to my wonderful husband Stanley, who interviewed Chief of Police Lena Kohaku late last night, we still have no clear leads regarding who is terrorizing our home. The assailants from the gunfight still ain't talking, notwithstanding the best efforts of the police force. Chief Kohaku did say that the force is continuing its investigation. Furthermore, they hope to get some leads in the case in next to no time. We do extend the hand of help to Sparrow Hawk as well. This is a plea of help from the whole city, and we hope our city guardian continues her own investigation. Sparrow Hawk, we need your help! Please help!" the Hispanic woman pleaded, and her lovely eyes seemed to gaze right into Rebecca's blue ones.

Rebecca's gazed intensely right back at the TV and then out the window. A churning sensation in the pit of her stomach began to grow and make her feel like throwing up. Glancing at her mom for a moment, she then clenched her hand and accidentally broke her cup, sending shards of glass everywhere and slightly cutting her hand up in the process.

"Rebecca! Honey, are you okay?" cried her mom concerningly as she raced to her daughter's side. Rebecca winced in pain a bit as her mom began to exam the cut and grabbed the first-aid kit from its drawer. She then promptly began to clean and dress the wound and use an antibiotic cream to prevent infection. Barb had learned to tend wounds from Alfred, who did a lot for the former Batclan. She was just glad her daughter didn't need major medical help.

Meanwhile, Warren being the sensible one, went to a nearby closet to get a broom as well as a dustpan to clean up the glass. He swiftly cleaned up the mess and made sure there weren't any minute pieces of glass left on the floor. He then threw it all into the trash. Turning to his girlfriend, he then kissed her head.

"You okay, Becky?"

"I'm all right, Warren, really I am. Thanks for cleaning up the glass. I guess the news just shocked me a bit. I only wish I could be of better help to the current crisis," she responded with a grimaced of pain. She looked at her right hand and then at her mom. "Thanks, Mom."

"No problem, honey. Just be glad it was a minor cut, and you didn't need a tetanus shot. Warren, you're a wonderful young man. Glad someone had the sense to clean it up."

"Like you just said, Ms. Gordon, it ain't a problem. However, Becky, why are you saying you wish you could help more? I mean, its Lena's job to apprehend these guys. Hopefully, with some help from Sparrow Hawk. You could sentience them if they end up in your courtroom. But I still don't see what more you could do."

The young judge just stared out the window for a second time and sighed. Turning, she gazed her radiant sapphire eyes into the coffee black ones of her love. "I still wish there was something more I could do. I mean, I can only do so much in court. It would be nice if I could help some more is all I'm saying."

Barb, sensing that she and her daughter needed to talk privately, quickly turned to Warren. "Warren, why don't you go and call your parents up in the next room? I need to talk to my daughter alone for a few moments. We won't be long."

He nodded and kissed Rebecca quickly. "Don't worry, Beck. I'm sure something good will happen in next to no time. I'll just be in the other room for a few minutes," he replied thoughtfully and then headed off to the balcony to call his parents, which he should've been doing anyway. Given they must be worried sick that he could endanger the terrorists.

Barbara looked at her daughter and hugged her tightly. Holding her tightly, she ran her long fingers all the way through the lengthy red hair that Rebecca had inherited from her. Her daughter looked up at her, and their gaze became locked. Barb asked the first question that came to mind "You gonna be alright, sweetheart?"

"Oh, Mommy! I'm not sure! When you came to visit with Warren, I thought that I'd have to deal with you henpecking me, in addition to dealing with making my relationship with Warren work. On the other hand, Mom, now things are just getting worse, and as much as I hate to admit this, which I really do hate to admit, I do believe I could use some assistance in this matter. I still don't know what these terrorists want, and I'm just terrified!" she confessed as she cried silver tears. She cried for a good twenty minutes, and all her mom could do was hug her tightly and try to calm her down.

"It's is gonna be alright, sweetie. I promise you that before everyone has to return to Gotham that we'll do something about these terrorists and stop them. I promise you that!"

"Thank you, Mom, I needed to hear that. I guess it's about time I swallow my pride and admit I could use some help. Therefore I guess I better talk to the Batclan and see if they can help me for a second time. I've been of assistance to them in the past on more then a few occasions, and they've helped me before this current predicament. I've got to acknowledge we do make an excellent team!"

"Yes, it's okay to ask for help, Rebecca," her mom said in a soft and soothing voice. She has wiped the tears staining her daughter's beautiful face. Then mother kissed daughter's forehead, and she finally stopped crying. The Commissioner then continued with her insight into her daughter's current problem.

"Just remember this lesson and remember it well, my child. Not a soul can do everything by themselves, and that it's okay to admit to that. Bruce couldn't save from harm Gotham all by himself, try as he might. Now there's a soul as a stubborn mule who more or less couldn't swallow his pride! That why in the end, he needed Dick, Tim, and myself, and of course Alfred as well. Just like now, Terry's Clan needs everyone to help as well."

Rebecca nodded, "And family and friends help one another out! Even though the Clan isn't my blood, they're still my family by the bonds of love and friendship! Yeah, I think I can now accept their help."

"You two lovely ladies did talking yet?" a voice broke through the conversation. Quickly turning around, they saw Warren and panic some. How much had he overheard? For a moment, they're too scared even to speak. However, when he spoke, it appeared that they didn't have to worry.

"I just came in a second ago. My own mom was worried sick. She saw the news bulletin on the Web and tried to talk me into returning early to Gotham. Dad had to persuade her that I'm a grown man and I can make my own choices. She told me to rethink my own decisions carefully. She also warned me to think hard on more than the few particular ones. I love my mom and dad very much. Still, sometimes I just don't know!" he said as he shook his head. Still, he began to grin widely and said. "So, what's the game plan for today? Are we or are we not gonna go to that amusement park at the pier?"

Rebecca started to breathe again and replied. "I'll have to call Kendra up again and see if it's still alright. If it is, we can go to the park and have some fun. They've got the best turkey dogs and fruit smoothies at Eco-City Amusement Park. Just make sure not to litter. They're extremely persnickety along with firm on the subject of 'no pollution' at the park. Everything has to be recycled in some manner; also, they don't have any junk food. We believe in healthy food strongly here as well. Healthy bodies equal a healthy environment. Don't you think that's a smart idea, Warren?"

"Everything in actuality is green here, isn't, Becky? Beyond a shadow of a doubt, I comprehend that one and all who does reside in this extraordinary city really wants a better life. Furthermore, my love, you're also right about healthy food for both body and soul. If we've healthy bodies and minds, we might have a better chance of reaching a dream-like saving the world. Not the way Sparrow Hawk or the Batclan, or even the JLU do, which is wonderful in its own way. They may save lives and protect others who are noble and magnificent. Nevertheless, we still require a planet to exist on, and that mission is for the human race to achieve by working together. I say I've been exceptionally enlightened by staying here for the past week and a half."

"I'm delighted you've got pleasure from my home so much, Warren. I'm also so overjoyed that you understand why I love this place so much. It's an honor and a privilege to live here and help keep a dream alive."

"That's all fine and dandy, sweetheart. Yet let's get back to our day plan. You call Kendra back, and I'll call your father up and see if everyone has done with their breakfast at the hotel. Okay?"

"Sure thing, Mom. I'll go do that right now, good thing I've got Kendra on speed dial."

Half an hour later, everyone was running to the gates of the amusement park. Almost immediately, the group was enthralled quickly by the holographic and other special effects around them, making you feel as if you step into a time machine. Stopping for a moment to get a few refreshments and get a map of the place, the clan was soon on its way.

"Should we stick together or split into smaller groups? It's up to you, Rebecca. Still, if we stick together, we are gonna have a big problem with how many of us there are." Terra pointed out sensibly as she took a bite out of her frozen yogurt. The taste was purely delicious and tantalizing amazing.

"Well, Terra, you do have a point. Still, let's stick together for a little bit, and then we can split up after a while. We still need to keep in contact, and I want this to be a mini-vacation for all of us. So how about we hit a few rides at least first before we go off on our own, okay? That sound like a good idea?"

"I think it's a good one, sweetheart. We're here to enjoy your city and spend some quality time. Still, the young lady did make a fair point that we need to ourselves a little less of a crowd. So which ride do you want to hit first, darling?" inquired her father as he pulled out the map.

So they all went to the closest ride, which was a Tilt-a-world, and then went on a few more rides that were close by. Before long, they're all thirsty from screaming so much, so they found a small snack stand and got several pink lemonades, with a small number of big baskets of blueberries to munch on. As they took their breather, they quickly decided how they're going to spend the rest of the day. Everyone agreed to break off into smaller groups, and they'd regroup for lunch and spend some time together on the biggest thrill riders

It seemed like it'd be a perfectly perfect day of fun and adventure. One and all were having an extremely excellent time at the park. Furthermore, it seemed like things were finally gonna be alright. Everyone was getting a lot of pleasure, to the point of immensely, from this day of fun and thrills; even Bruce was in point of fact having an excellent time, which anyone who knew him very well understood was a real rarity. By the time they met up at the park's café for some turkey burgers and low-calorie fries, one and all were jabbering gleefully about what they'd been up to. They almost couldn't sit down at the table because of all the prizes Kieran had won for Max. Max seemed to be incredibly in high spirits to at last have a boy who treasured her and wasn't gonna turn her into a dinosaur.

"Wow! How'd you succeed in winning every one of those huge stuffed animals, Kieran? At what time we arrived at the game section of the park, neither Danny nor my brother could win anything at all. I mean nada, so Dana here and I are prizes less. So how'd you do it? I mean, I thought all those games were rigged anyway. So spill! How'd you do it?" inquired an incredibly stunned Terra, who was eyeing the gigantic fluffy pink and white unicorn doll, which Max was currently hugging tightly.

The attractive young man brushed his wavy brunette locks out of his gorgeous features and grinned widely. "Just lucky, I guess, Terra. Either you've got the knack, or you don't. I've also catered to theme parks before, and I've got many practice playing games. I use to sneak off from my dad to play them. He was always mad when he tracked me down, yet he also never punished me because I always gave him at least two prizes to give to my mom. If my mom was happy with the gifts, he was alright with me." Kieran explained coolly as he ate his meatless veggie style burger.

Max sighed happily and then kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. "You're such a doll, Kieran. I've never met anyone with his luck. So thank you so much for the gifts."

"I just wish we all could have a prize. It seems a little unfair that we might all leave without something to remember this fantastic day." Dana spoke up unhappily as she, too, was eyeing all of Max's prizes. Her dark eyes were gazing longingly at a huge plush pink teddy bear with a pink teacup in its hands.

"If you want one of my prizes, I could bestow each girl a prize that Kieran won me. I really don't need twenty new stuffed animals. So if you want to pick one of them, it's okay with me. You can take your pick at any of my new stuffed animals. Just please let me keep my favorite one, is all I ask. So let me keep this one." Max offered as she held tightly onto a pegacorn.

All of the girls, including the adult ones, seemed overjoyed that Max was willing to share. And it looked like her new beau didn't mind her sharing at all. So that meant he was very generous and just wanted to see Max happy. Still, Lena held up her dainty hand as if to ask a question.

"Yes, Lena? What do you want? I mean, it ain't school. So you don't have to raise your hand to ask a question. So what do you want to know?"

"Can we adult girls get a prize too? My boyfriend can't win at all. He's got as much luck as a person born on Friday 13th!"

"Same with my boyfriend, Ernie Cooper is a wonderful man in his own right. Still, if its' alright with you, Maxine, could I have one too?"

"Don't need to give me a puppy dog pout. You want one, just ask. I've got more then enough that everyone in this group can pick one. So which one do you desire?"

After they'd all gotten a prize, they went on a few more rides saving the best for last. It was an extraordinarily unique roller coaster that went super fast and had many holographic and special effects. It was almost sundown by the time they'd gotten off the ride. Rebecca's parents and Bruce were last in line to get on the rollercoaster, so while they waited their turn, everyone but the Batclan went to use the restroom. This gave Rebecca finally a chance to talk to the Clan on how they could help her.

"We've been following the news bits online, Rebecca. So do you've any idea what these jerks want?" inquired Terry quietly. He checked all around to make sure they weren't being eavesdropped on.

Glancing at the Tans, they nodded. Dana went to wait for the adults, and Danny took to see if everyone was still in the bathroom. Before the cousins went to keep an eye on the two groups, they stole a kiss with their lovers. Afterward, they quickly bolted to their stations.

"You're lucky to have such faithful and reliable lovers."

"Thanks, Rebecca. But we can talk about love later. We only have a few days to find and stop these madmen. And we need your help to do that. I mean, if it weren't for us, we couldn't save your city last time."

"I know that, Terra. That is probably the reason why I didn't want to call you in before now. I wanted to do this one on my own. Yet, as my mom said, everyone needs help. So it's time I put my pride aside and ask the Batclan to help me. Even Bruce needed help at times, even if he'd hard time with it too."

"Yeah, so talk fast, Rebecca. Tell us, what do you know?" Max inquired as she took out her mini supercomputer to compare notes. With little time to spare, Rebecca launched into her story about all that had been going on and all she knew. She even included what Lena had learned from her interrogation of the ones in custody. By the time she was finished, she was as red as a beet, so Terra gave her a water glass.

"So you don't know what they want at all? But there doesn't seem to be any other agenda but to cause random destruction with no clear objective? Do I understand that correctly?" Terry asked her, and she nodded.

"I've got a gut feeling that they're causing trouble for a reason. But I can't seem to find a pattern. All I can guess is they want to stretch me to my breaking point. I mean, they'd like a gunfight, destroyed a Children's Hospital, and gassed the best restaurant in the city. I've done all I can to protect my home. But I don't think I can do much else without your guy's help!"

They didn't get a chance to say much more. They'd been standing next to an information booth, and it had both a radio and a TV screen. And at that moment, Lucy Kushinda plus her husband Stanley appeared for an emergency news bulletin.

"We're so sorry for this break in your normally scheduled broadcast. Nevertheless, something major has just occurred. I take you to live at my husband's location at Eco-City Animal Sanctuary. Stanley? Honey? Please tell our viewers what has just happened," Lucy requested apprehensively at the same time as the camera switched from her in the studio to her husband on scene.

"Lucy, darling? Can you hear me? Good. Now, as you know, a few days ago, we're acquainted with three newborn tiger cubs. The result of the city's attempts to breed them back from extinction. Twenty minutes ago, two unidentified individuals broke into the zoo and stole their parents' three cubs. Zookeeper officials tried to stop the abduction, but it looks grim. No-one was hurt in the scuffle. The vandals used Tasers to knock everyone out to steal the cubs. The head of the Big Cats says we need to get the cubs back quickly, or they may succumb to starvation as they're still reliant on their mother's milk."

The Batclan and Rebecca stood there shell-shocked for a few minutes. "We need to go after them now! While the trail is still fresh! I won't let those cubs give up the ghost for a profit! Please tell me you brought along your suits?" demanded Rebecca as she pressed her wristwatch.

"Never leave home without them. We'll need a place to change, though. And we need an excuse to get away from the group." Terra stated as she saw Danny come running up to them.

"Is something the matter?" he asked as he panted to catch his breath. The Batclan looked very serious, and Terra whispered what was going on into her beloved's left ear.

"What do you want us to do? I mean, the others will be leaving the bathroom soon, and Bruce and your parents should be getting off the ride soon."

"Just tell them the truth, or at least partly. There's an emergency, and we've gone to assist Rebecca with it. We promise to call ASAP. But we don't know when we'll be back. C'mon, you two, we need to hightail it out of here!" Max declared as she dashed to an abandoned helium balloon stand to get changed.

In five minutes, the Clan and Sparrow Hawk were spotted by the massive crowd as they flew in the dying sunlight to heading rapidly to the zoo. They didn't see that someone was watching them from a photo booth. The man was Ven, and he was smiling widely. He flipped open his cell phone and told his associates to watch out. Sparrow Hawk had taken the bait, and her friends, the Batclan, were coming too. So be prepared for more company.

Ven smiled again. He hadn't seen Rebecca or the Batclan change into their costumes. He'd been getting his picture taken in the booth. But when he heard the gasps and noise outside, he knew that part one of the master plan was in motion. He was now glaring evilly at Warren and Barbara, who we're with the two Asian cousins explaining that they didn't know where the others had run to.

Ven was smiling happily and spoke softly into his phone. "Alright, my friends, let us get our prizes here and now. We must be quick and silent. Remember, don't hurt the group too much. It's the mother and boyfriend we want. Now let's go get them." Ven said with a laugh as he and his men moved in to get their prizes.

No-one realized at the moment, but the terrorist was entering their endgame. And by the time they'd figure that out, it might be too late. Not just for Eco-City but more importantly Sparrow Hawk and her family!


	10. Endgame

A rush of fear was flowing like a raging river in both Sparrow Hawk and the visiting Batclan's veins. Sparrow Hawk was the largest part apprehensive, though Batgirl was almost to the point of being beyond fury. Terra was extremely passionate about the subject of plants and animals. She was a bit of an environmental activist at times. Furthermore, it could be said she had a bit of animal empathy. Seeing how when it came to Bruce's dog Ace, he on no account on once growl or snapped at her, unlike her twin brother. So she did share Rebecca's love for Eco-City, trying to make nature and man live harmoniously.

It only took them ten minutes to get to the zoo. The paramedics and the hover scarlet ambulance were already on the scene and busy tending to what injuries the zoo personnel had. At least seven workers had been assaulted in addition to being wounded altogether, and it was keeping the three paramedics extremely preoccupied.

There was one staff member who was sitting off to the side a bit. Sparrow Hawk immediately recognized her as Alicia from the news report. Unlike the others who'd simply been Tased along with a few other minor injuries, she looked like she fought with tooth and nail to try and prevent the abduction of the cubs. It was painfully obvious she was hurt worst out of all the zoo people. She had fresh blood staining some of her auburn locks and looked like she also had some bruises. The dark-haired medic was tending to a large cut on her right arm from a knife wound.

"You really ought to have a medical doctor take a good look at that, Alicia. It might get infected. It's gonna at least need some stitches," Sparrow Hawk stated kindly as she jumped off her glider. The Batclan almost immediately landed next to her and took a good look around.

"I'll be fine for the moment, Sparrow Hawk. I'm more concerned about those cubs. They need their mother's milk and quickly. We've got to find them!" the blood-spattered young woman replied with a little pain in her voice. It was clear to the four heroes that this woman cared more about the cubs then her own injuries.

"Trust us, Ms. Alicia; we'll do all we can to track down those despicable men who stole them! That's a promise we intend to keep. We'll get them back!" Batgirl vowed very passionately to Alicia, who looked very grateful to see all the heroes.

Batgirl's white eyes were now gazing past the wounded female to the mother tiger Selena. It was easy to see that she was grieving and really hoping her babies would come home soon. Even her mate Sher showed how upset he was. He was licking his mate but at the same time looked about ready to maul anyone who got too close.

"Thank you for the promise, Batgirl. It means a great deal to the rest of the people here at this haven and me. Though I feel I must ask. Why is the Batclan so far from Gotham? I mean, this is Eco-City and Gotham's a bit far from here. Shouldn't you be protecting your home? Not that we ain't grateful for your help, but why are you here?"

Though the question was directed at Batgirl, her twin brother answered Alicia's inquiry. "We're here to help our friend and ally, Sparrow Hawk. She helped us when those eco-terrorists from Eco-City came to destroy Gotham. Furthermore, we helped her on one occasion a few months back; you know when your city was being poisoned?"

"That's right!" Robin interjected ecstatically, surprising her friends a bit. She smiled a bit and continued, "We're friends as well as a sort of a family, milady. Additionally, if someone needs our help, we'll be there to help. I mean, lady, think about it for a moment. Even Superman needed help from the Justice League and other heroes in the past. No-one can do it all of themselves!"

"You've got a point, Robin. Well, I thank you three on behalf of all of Eco-City that you and Sparrow Hawk can stop these madmen! What do you wish to know?" Alicia asked kindly as the paramedic finished cleaning her knife wound. She winces a bit as he began to use triple antibiotic ointment on her gash. It would have to do till they'd get to the hospital where a doctor could stitch it up.

"We need some clues if we're to locate the cubs. Do you have any information that would be beneficial? Give me a minute to hook up my palm computer. So we can access the information more rapidly," Robin asked the stunned young woman, at the same time as she held up her right hand and began to use its mini supercomputer to access the correct information.

"Well, to tell you all the truth, it happened so fast that I'm not even sure our security cameras even caught most of it. Here's what I do remember. I was on my way to check on Selena and Sher. I was gonna give them some fresh red meat to eat. I was almost to the enclosure when the lights went out. It was totally silent for a moment, and then as the other keepers came to aid me, I heard the crackle of electricity as we're Tased. I Took taken self-protection program when I was a kid, so I manage to avoid getting Tased. I tried to fight those two monsters, but in the dark, it wasn't possible," she recalled sadly as she paused for a moment. She looked really depressed and angry at herself. Taking a deep breath, she continued with her story, and the heroes hung onto her every word.

"I manage to injury one man a bit. I clawed at him with my fingernails and managed to scratch him up pretty good, and I also gave him a black eye, but he then took out a penknife and cut me. Once I screamed in pain, he took the knife's handle and hit me over the head with it. That's all I remember. I'm afraid, my friends. When we came to the cubs were missing, and we didn't know what to do next. I failed to save those precious cubs. Do you realize we've tried for three years to get Selena to have cubs? We're worried that she was infertile. We were so over the moon when she gave birth to the cubs. We've GOT to get those babies back!"

"Don't worry, Ms. Alicia. Like I said before, we'll get those cubs back ASAP. So do you've anyway to track the men who took them?" Batgirl inquired desperately to the young woman before.

For a moment, it looked like the zookeeper looked like it was hopeless, then all of a sudden, her vivid emerald eyes lit up, and she exclaimed excitedly. "We do have a way to track them! I was so upset about losing little Javan, Caspian, and Bali that I forgot about the safety measures we took to protect them!"

"Let me guess. Did you put microchips under their skin? We once had to stop a poacher named James Van Dial. He was posing as an environmental conservationist, but in reality, was an avaricious as well as a self-centered poacher." Batman recalled vividly. It had been one of their harder missions. His sister looked at him and smiled.

"You stopped a poacher? Then I'm very impressed and grateful. I do believe I did read something about that in a newspaper. On the other hand, if he was a slick one, how'd you find out his secret?" inquired Alicia intriguingly.

"Well, to tell you the truth, Alicia, we wouldn't have even known about him if it weren't for one of his victims. If you can believe this or not, we encounter a super strong and super smart spliced gorilla named Fingers. He told us the truth about Van Dial, and we quickly tried to stop him. I really hate those who harm animals for profit, so I was ready to kick the man's sorry ass." Batgirl explained.

"Yeah, but if it weren't for that gorilla's help, we'd be dead. I mean, we're thrown into the lion's den, and none of us are named Daniel!" Robin interjected as she recalled how they'd almost been cat chow.

"That's all fine and dandy, my friends. But can we get back to the problem at hand? Finding those three tiger cubs?" Sparrow Hawk reminded them in a flustered tone of voice.

"Sorry," the Clan replied.

"So," Sparrow Hawk said, returning the attention to Alicia. "What did you do to protect those cubs? How do we find them?"

"Well, we didn't utilize microchips. Those can be removed, as I'm sure you guys found out when you're fighting that poacher. Consequently, we, with the help of Eco-Inc, came up with a new way to track animals and make sure they couldn't be stolen."

"How? What did you do?" inquired the redhead anxiously.

"We came up with a nanotech serum. It's kind of like a radioactive isotope that doctors from time to time use in some of their cases. I can recall a doctor once using it to determine if a woman was deliberately poisoning her child. That was what gave Eco-Inc such a grand idea that we used. So we came up with a nanotech serum that merges with the animal's blood cells itself. Therefore if the animals are sold or captured by poachers or someone else looking to make a quick buck, all the police would've to do is a simple blood test. If they discover the serum in the animal's blood, they know immediately those animals are stolen, and they can take them into custody."

"That is a brilliant idea, Alicia! So how long can this serum stay in the bloodstream? I mean, I'm sure it wears off eventually and needs to be replenished," Batgirl questioned with enthusiasm. The auburn-haired woman nodded, but she had just as an enthusiastic look on her face.

"The serum remains in the animal system for about two to three years, depending on if the animal is hurt or not. When they're born, we gave them a series of inoculations and included the nanotech serum. While it's mainly used to keep track of the animals, we can use it to find them. The nanites give off a radiofrequency you can follow!"

"That's fantastic, Alicia! So give us that frequency, and we'll go get those babies back!" Robin exclaimed excitedly. The four heroes looked at each other in elation. At least there was something they could do to get those precious babies back and quick!

So the zookeeper took out her own mini-computer and transferred the data into all four of the heroes' computers. Quick as a flash, as soon as the download was complete, they took off like a speeding bullet. As they took to the air, they headed northwest, hoping to zero in on the cubs' blood.

"So, Sparrow Hawk, how that homing in going on your wind glider?" called out Batgirl to her friend who was busy using her onboard computer to help them.

"I should have a lock on them in a few minutes, Batgirl. The only question remains: how are we to get them back without getting killed or getting killed? I can find them, but we still need a plan of attack. So anyone of you three got a good one?"

"We won't have a plan till we know what we're up against, Sparrow Hawk. Nevertheless, I'm in no doubt we can come up with a good one. The Batclan is a well-oiled machine, and you've been a great partner to us in the past. So once we see what we're up against, I'm sure we can figure out that conundrum." Batman replied assuredly as he banked left.

The rest of them adjusted their wings and banked left as well. Using a bit of remaining updraft from the city's huge solar battery below them, they got enough lift and headed closer to their destination. Sparrow Hawk's onboard computer was homing in fast. She looked up with a pleased smile, yet at the same time, it was tempered a bit with anxiety. She called out to the Tomorrow Knight.

"You sure, Batman?"

"Hey, Sparrow Hawk? You're talking to the trio who put the Clown Prince of Crime out of commission evermore. And I might add saved the former bearer of my title. Furthermore, my darling friend, I'll have you know that was no easy feat. So I'm sure we can do something wonderful to beat the crap out of these douchebags!"

"You're right. We've got nothing to worry about. I just hope this is the final fight. I want their ringleader. So let's go!"

Before they knew it, they had found the source of the signal. It was coming from inside an unfinished construction building. It looked at least from the air like it was gonna be an open-air amphitheater. That was precisely what it was, in fact, and though unfinished when Rebecca was sure it be ready by next summer. The people building it were not having a lot of luck, and it just would take longer then anticipated to finish. Still, it seemed a great place to hide.

"We should cloak before they spot us. We want to maintain the element of surprise as much as possible. So here's what we're going to do. Robin? You and I'll check it out from the west, and Batgirl and Sparrow Hawk can go in from the east. Try and be silent like mice? Ready?"

"You're the leader, bro. We'll do as you say. But take care as well, okay?"

Batman nodded and cranked the switch on his suit that made him go imperceptible. The other three swiftly did the same. Like a quartet of Night Furies, they silently descended from the blacken heavens and locked in on their targets.

Careful not to reveal themselves, they hid from view and whispered to each other. Perched in the midst of the gargoyles and other half-finished parts of the parapets, they took a good look around their surroundings. The half-finish stage was desolate as a wasteland. Yet, thanks to Batgirl's sharp eyes, she noticed the outline of a trapdoor. There was a sliver of light escaping from the edges. Each of them was willing to bet the cubs, and their abductors were under it. Batman gave the signal that he and Robin would go first and that the other two women would follow.

Taking a deep breath, the Dark Knight jumped and made a soft landing on a marble and wooden stage. He pressed his fingers on the metal trapdoor and listened for a few minutes. He then looked up at Robin, who did a fantastic mid-air spin before landing next to him. They opened the door and disappeared under it. Waiting five minutes, the last two went in as well.

To the Batclan and Sparrow Hawk surprise, the passageway under the stage was more like Pairs' ancient catacombs. It wasn't a very modern look at all. Sparrow Hawk presumed this was to make it more alluring in addition to enchanting to the actors. Even with night vision worked into their masks, it was still dreadfully spine-chilling, and it defiantly spooked the foursome. Still, they had a job to do, and they're running out of time. So gathering the courage up, they began to descend the eerie corridor.

It didn't take long to unearth the abductors. After walking for about ten to fifteen minutes, they came to a stone statue inside an old conked out water fountain. The sculpture itself wasn't a distinguishable figure, given it was worn and chipped. But two men in black leather outfits were just sitting on it, smoking their brains out. At their feet was a medium-size metal cage. Inside were the little tigers that looked like they're having a lie-down. For now, they're out of harm's way. Still, it was imperative to get them back to their mom as fast as possible.

One of the men stubbed out his cigarette and lit another. After a few puffs, he glanced at his collaborator and said in an unfamiliar accent, "How long do you think it's gonna take for that stupid dame to get here? I can't stand feeding these stupid felines much longer. At any rate, my allergies are acting up," he asked as he sneezed three times in a row, each time a smoke ring came out of his nose.

"Didn't you know you're allergic to cats before Ven giving you this assignment? Or did you think it was only housecats that make you sneeze?" the younger man inquired in reply as he smoked once, then took out a silver hip flask and down whatever was within it. He offered it to the other man who took a long swing of its mysterious contents as well.

Before this merciless duo could say any more, something else happened rather quickly, taken the wicked men by total surprise. Three razor-sharp solar disks shot out of Sparrow Hawk's left wrist guard. The repulsive cigarettes were sliced right out of their mouths, and what remained fell out of their lips in shock. Looking around, they tried to perceive what had just done that. They looked totally stunned and bewildered by what just happened.

Although, before they could even do that, a black and red Batarang knocked the silvery hip flask out of the younger one's hand. In black, the young man screamed and cursed loudly and violently in his native language, which again no-one was sure of. Still, he was also bleeding some from where Batman's Batarang had nicked him.

The flagon had been knocked clear across the underground chamber, and it spilled its malodorous as well as nauseating aroma around, engulfing their unprepared noses. The stuff smelled as bad as it tasted. It had to be tequila from what they smelled. Ignoring the pungent smell, the Batclan and Sparrow Hawk attacked.

Robin and Sparrow Hawk rushed at them, then as if there were suddenly doing ballet. They did a pirouette and kicked the men in the square in the chest. As they toppled, the two women then knocked them off balance by breaking their stance. Meanwhile, Batgirl went to get the tigers seeing how no animal could resist her charm. Batman dashed to get between both groups and was ready to back up anyone who needed it.

The men quickly recovered and pulled out their Tasers. However, the Bat Twins fired their batarangs to knock them out of their hands, and with the help of one of Batgirl's electric batarangs, they short-circuit them. Then both Batman and Sparrow Hawk used their bolo and energy ropes to tie them up.

By this time, Sparrow Hawk had had enough of these men and all the suffering they'd put her and her city through. So yanking the larger man up and getting into his face, she then hissed like a cobra. "Well, I say it's time you two talked! And if you know what good for you, you'll do just that. My friends and I have many ways to persuade you to talk. Though if you want to skip the scary part, I suggest you tell me right now what all the hell this has been about! SO TALK!"

"Calm down a moment, Sparrow Hawk. We first need to make certain the cubs are alright. So hold on for just a moment, okay?" Batgirl reminded her. Bending down, she peered into the cage and was just about to exam them when the guy who Sparrow Hawk was holding shouted at her.

"Those miserable little furballs are in good health. We've been feeding them synthetic milk. Not exactly mother's milk, but they wouldn't have starved. We weren't gonna hurt them anyway."

"What do you mean by that?" demanded Batman as he held the other guy in his grip. He tightens the bolo rope around his man, just enough to make it a little bit harder to breathe. But he then loosened it a minute later. The man understood what he wanted, so he told him the rest of the story.

"As my big bro said, the Tigers were never in any bona fide danger. In fact, not a soul in this city was ever gonna give up the ghost. We used rubber bullets and blanks during that gunfight. Furthermore, you meddling heroes, we're controlling the fire and were standing by to extinguish it if it got too out of control. The gas at _Rosey's_ was non-toxic as well. It was just mild nitrous oxide"

"So you've been placing innocent people in danger even if it was on the safe side? Why are you attack my home? What do you want? And where can I find your boss?" demanded Sparrow Hawk angrily.

"The boss, lady, you've already met him. You and he danced the sweet tango of battle when he and our cousins did the gunfight. His name's Ven, and I say he's got a crush on you. He was extremely impressed by both your figure and fighting abilities," the one she was holding answered with a grin.

She dropped him in shock, and Robin caught and held him. She was holding her palm computer and looked at it intensely. "He ain't lying Sparrow Hawk. His heart rate is normal. So he's not untruthful."

"Thanks for the info, Robin. Now, why is your brother Ven attacking my city? Why is he calling this dance? What does he want?"

The younger one spoke this time. "We only do what we're told, lady. He the only one who knows who really calls the dance. We're only mercenaries because, in our native Guyana, we come from an extremely underprivileged family. We've had a lot to struggle with, and it's not been enjoyable in our homeland of the last couple of years. Therefore we needed money. Ven does value life and won't take it without feeling, if at all. We kidnapping the cubs were really just a decoy. That's all. Honest."

"Decoy? For what exactly? What's the aim of the game? Tell us!" demanded Batgirl as she held one of her electric batarangs close to the guy's face.

"That's all we know! Honest! Now if you want to hand us over to the police, we'll go quietly. We swear!" the older one said.

The guys wouldn't say anymore. So they quickly reunited the cubs with their parents. Alicia and the rest of the zookeepers gave them many hugs and kisses out of their thankfulness that the cubs were okay. The police force was at the zoo as well. They'd been called by Alicia, who told them that the Batclan and Sparrow Hawk would be bringing the men back with them.

"Here you go, gentlemen. Tell Chief Kohaku to make sure they're interrogated and comfortable. Where is she anyway? I thought she'd be waiting to escort these brutes personally to the clink! Where is she?" inquired Sparrow Hawk as the detective put the mercenaries into his hover cars.

"Didn't you hear, Sparrow Hawk?" asked one who, to their surprise, was none other then Seth Knight, Lena's fiancés! "Lena is at the hospital right now. She and her girlfriend Kendra and their friend's Rebecca's family were attacked!"

Before Seth could say another word Sparrow Hawk already took to the air. The Batclan wasn't far behind her. They flew faster then even before when they'd gone to get to the zoo. They got to the hospital very quickly. After changing out of their costumes, Rebecca came running like a madwoman into the ER. Crying franticly for her loved ones, the twins and Max also were doing the same. Afraid their loved ones may've also been hurt while they're away. The hospital was very crowded and noisy, and it seemed it'd be impossible to find their loved ones. All of a sudden, Lena came running from the elevator with a handsome physician following her.

"Rebecca! Thank God you're alright! We're so worried after you four disappeared!" Lena exclaimed as she hugged Rebecca tightly. The redhead hugged her friend tightly and cried a bit. The twins and Max were busy catching their breath, and the doctor handled all three of them some water.

"Thanks," they all replied.

"Welcome. Are you okay, Ms. Young? Ms. Kohaku was worried sick about you. And I can't answer your questions unless I know you're okay as well. Are you sure you don't need a doctor yourself? You four look like hell," the doctor said.

"Look, Dr…"

"Dorien, Dr. Dorien."

"Okay. Dr. Dorien. I had an emergency at work that I had to take care of. And my friends, Terry, Terra, and Max agreed to help me with it. That emergency is over with. Now will someone tell me what the hell is going on?!"

"Come with us. Everyone else is in the I.C.U. Hurry!"

"The I.C.U?! What are they doing there?!" all four of them exclaimed at the same time. Lena and Dr. Dorien didn't' say anything. They just ushered everyone into the elevator and took it to the fourth floor. Once the door opened, they quickly went to the end of the corridor where Kendra was waiting apprehensively. She looked very pale and troubled.

"Kendra! Kendra! What the hell is going on?" Rebecca demanded in an angry tone of voice. She paused for a moment when she realized both Lena and Kendra had stitches on different parts of their bodies. Calming down some, she took a deep breath and asked more calmly. "What happened, Kendra? I was only gone two and half hours. Something came up, and I needed the twins and Max's help."

"Well, how you go from work to here without anyone telling you where were?" inquired the blond curiously.

Before anyone could think of an excuse, Lena spoke. "I had Seth text her. I just told him to say meet us at the hospital. I didn't have him text her why. Now lets us tell you what happened."

"Okay, what happened, Ms. Lena? And are our friends alright? I mean, you've got stitches! Is my Danny okay?"

"Alright, this is what happened, Terra. Rebecca, you and your friends might want to sit down for this," Lena suggested, so everyone took a seat on some plush burgundy chairs, and they began to sing a story about what had occurred.

Apparently, after the four of them had left to do their hero business (not that Lena or Kendra knew that), Ven and his three remaining brothers had attacked them. They'd all put up a good fight, and we're actually doing well. But their luck hadn't lasted for long. Somewhere in the mêlée, Ven had use some type of unknown weapons in addition to dishonorable fighting tricks to subdue them. They'd all been knocked out, and when they came to, they'd been already brought to the hospital.

Rebecca's father, Sam, had suffered a concussion, but it, thank god, wasn't a serious one. He didn't' need any surgical treatment and probably would remain unconscious for a few days. But he was otherwise fine. Bruce had aggravated his heart, and after much struggle and commotion, the doctors finally managed to give him a sedative and hook him up to an EKG machine. He was now asleep with some pain meds and with Ace at his feet. Danny, Dana, and Kieran were all okay. They'd suffered minor wounds. Mostly bruises and cuts, and Danny had a black eye. A few stitches needed for Kieran, but otherwise, those three were alright.

"So what about my mom and Warren? Where are they now? Are they in another room?" Rebecca asked as she glanced around the ICU room. Everyone else was resting comfortably in their beds. But Barbara and Warren were missing. Everyone just got really quiet, and Rebecca and the Batclan knew something was really wrong.

"Rebecca, I… I…" Lena started to say but couldn't. Kendra just hugged her friend tightly and spoke quietly. "Your mother and Warren, we believe, were abducted. The other police and the paramedics said that they weren't with us. And we just found this," she informed the shocked judge a scroll.

Taking it gingerly, she read the message.

" _Tell Sparrow Hawk if she wishes the return of Judge Young's mom and her judge friend that she is to meet at these coordinates at midnight under the light of the blue moon. Tell her to come alone, or if anyone else comes, the hostages will be killed immediately._

_Ven."_

Rebecca and the Clan looked stunned, and all the color in their faces drained away. This wasn't good. Very bad!


	11. Revelations

Rebecca was so shell-shocked that she almost did one of those movie-style faints. She did waver a bit, and luckily Terra and Max could catch her and placed her on a nearby chair. Rebecca couldn't speak or think. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't be! It was just too much to take in at one moment. All that Rebecca could think at the moment the two people she cared most about, her mom Barbara, and her one true love, Warren, were now endanger! And it was all her fault! Sparrow Hawk hadn't been strong enough to protect both her home and family! How could she possibly save both of them without them getting killed? How could she do that all by herself? It was all too much, and she was now even closer then ever to her breaking point.

"Rebecca? Sweetie, you gonna be alright? Hello? Rebecca?" Kendra tried to reach her as she gently shook her boss but to no avail. Nothing was penetrating Rebecca's mind at the moment. She was lost in a world all of her own, and nothing was gonna pierce that fog, it seemed.

"Should we go get a social worker? I mean, I really think she needs someone to talk to. She cannot hold all these emotions in any longer. It will have serious repercussions if she doesn't get it all out into the open. Believe me. I know what a traumatic experience can do to a person's mind and soul. Not to mention what it does to your heart," Terra whispered to her friends, her words ringing with the truth.

If anyone in that room at the moment knew what it was like reaching your breaking point, it had to be Terra McGinnis. After all, she had suffered countless hardships, including being raped, that she knew what it was like to have a torrent of emotions and needing to speak to someone about it. As a result of all, she'd to endure. She felt she had the most insight into what Rebecca was feeling. Yet even Terra knew that while all this trauma drama was going on, it would affect everyone differently. Still, she felt the best thing for Rebecca would be to at least talk about this with someone before they made any attempt to save her mom and Warren.

"Terra's got a good point, Rebecca. You, in truth, ought to talk to someone. I've already called for backup from my fellow officers. Seth will be here in fifteen minutes, and he's gonna post his finest guards and watch over everyone here. Several of my other officers have also already been called in to help. They will make an effort to track down your mom and Warren. In the meantime, you really should talk to someone." Lena informed her best girlfriend sympathetically as she sat down next to her.

Kendra immediately sat on the other side of Rebecca. Then both women just hugged their best friend as tightly and comforting as they could be. Each of them kissed Rebecca's flaming red hair. Yet it all seemed to be in vain as Rebecca didn't even acknowledge that anything was happening around her. She just wasn't responding at all. Sensing that Rebecca needed a moment alone with her girlfriends, the Batclan went into the room to check on their loved ones.

The hospital room was not very comforting as it could be. Then again, it was a hospital. Even though it was meant to help heal the sick, it didn't mean it was going to be soothing and cozy. They could smell the strong aroma of medicine and blood. Terra dashed to Bruce's side, and Ace perked up when she came over. Bending down, she fed him one of her homemade doggie treats. He happily devoured the scrumptious treat and wagged his tail. Then he licked Terra's face happily. So she fed him another treat and hugged him tightly.

"Keep protecting the big guy, Ace. You're a good watchdog! So please protect everyone while we're gone, alright Ace? Can you do us that favor?" she requested of the large black dog. He responded by licking her face for a second time, then bowed his head in a yes manner. Trotting over to the door, he stood attention as if in roll call in the army. Standing tall and proud, it was obvious he'd do his duty, the duty dogs had upheld for eons. To protect and love humanity, it was a duty Ace was determined to carry on.

"I believe that's a yes, sis. You can see his fire of protection and love burning brilliantly in those big black eyes. He's tough as he is loyal and brave as he's strong. You saw how he'd protected the family in the past. In particular, when we had to fight Ronnie Boxer and his sick dog fights."

"Yes, those dogs still haunt my dreams on occasion, Terry. No wonder I'm a cat person myself. I love my cat Sophia very much. Yet it still sick when people make animals fight for profit or any other abuse. Animals should be loved and cared for. Not used for money and sick other reasons." Max stated angrily as she went over to her new boyfriend's bedside.

Like everyone else in the room, he was sleeping. Max saw as she drew closer than he'd a large cut above his left eye and along his wrist to his elbow. The stitches looked well done, yet it must have been painful nonetheless. Taking care not to touch them, she kissed his right cheek and squeezed his hand. "Oh, Kieran, I wish I'd been there to protect you. I mean, when we've gone to the gym, I know you've taken a small number of boxing lessons and at least two martial arts classes. Still, I guess it wasn't enough to defend yourself against those vile ruffians! Don't worry, my love. I won't let anyone harm you ever again!"

"Be careful what you promise, Maxine. Now and then, even promises are incapable of being kept. So you should be careful in what you chose to promise and what you ask of God when you make such promises. I think you should know no-matter-what you've promised. It can and will be broken in some manner. Some things in this world and beyond just can't be kept. So while you want to promise he won't get hurt again, he will in some form or another. So just don't expect to keep the unattainable." Lena informed the pink-haired youth. She looked very worried herself, and it was obvious she tried to keep the same promise but couldn't herself, so she was talking from personal experiences

"So what are we gonna do, Lena? What is the plan if you don't think we can protect our loved ones?" demanded Max in a slightly angry tone. Max had her arms crossed and her black eyes glaring intensely at the Japanese policewoman as if daring her to utter another word.

"I didn't mean to sound like it's impossible to keep loved ones safe and protected. I just meant one and all get hurt one way or another. There are many ways to hurt someone; it's not just limited to physical injury, you know. We've got emotional and verbal abuse, for example. Therefore, my young friend doesn't think you can protect your loved ones from _everything._ That all I meant," she clarified patiently to Max.

Max's annoyance vanished from her face, and she gazed quickly at Kieran and back at Lena. After a moment, she spoke, "I guess that makes more sense. And it's a good point as well. Thanks for clearing that up. So again, what are we gonna do next?"

"Well, like I already said, I've got my fiancé coming to protect everyone here. So at least everyone here will be safe. We still need to find a way to track these vile miscreants who've got Rebecca's mom and boyfriend."

"I'm gonna find them! I don't care if I have to burn the city to the ground! I will find my mother and Warren! Even if I have to do it by myself! I won't let them die!" Rebecca proclaimed with a savage passion that shocked everyone. Her lovely face was contorted with a fiery rage, and her brilliant blue eyes burned with such passion they looked ready to explode!

"Rebecca! Are you alright?" Kendra inquired cautiously to her friend. She gazed at Rebecca and then around the room. This wasn't going well. No-one had ever seen Rebecca this enraged before. It was making them worry beyond belief.

"No, Kendra, I'm not alright! My mom could die! Warren could die! I'm not gonna just sit here and let that happen! I'm gonna go rescue them by myself. I don't need anyone's help! I'm gonna do it!" she hissed like a cobra, and she actually made an effort to stand and leave. But Kendra and Lena grabbed her and tried to get her to settle down.

Rebecca tried to free herself from her friends' grip and was thrashing around like a wild animal, and she was screaming like one too. The Clan tried to restrain her too, but now she was fighting with the strength of an Amazon. With anger equal to that to fifty men, she threw everyone off and dashed away. Everyone was shocked but knew they had to do something. Or Rebecca could be exterminated herself if she went after Ven and his men half-cocked in addition to being insane with rage. Luckily at that moment, Seth and the rest of the security detail came. So with a quick kiss from Lena, she orders them to stay put, and then herself, Kendra, and the Batclan fled down the packed corridor, hoping to catch Rebecca before she did something foolish.

The panic group was out of breath by the time they'd reach the sliding glass doors. As soon as they'd crossed the threshold from the haven for sick to the cool night air, their trepidation along with apprehension reached its peak. Rebecca was nowhere to be found. Glancing up and down the moving sidewalks, they didn't see her. Her Porsche wasn't in sight either. This was really, really, really bad! Everyone felt the same terror as well as concern for Rebecca, but what could they do?

"Where is she? She can't possibly have gotten too far! I know she's distress, but this isn't the time to have anger cloud her judgment! We need to locate her and fast! So does anyone have any ideas? I'd be happy to hear any ideas if it means finding Rebecca." Kendra proposed in an exasperated manner.

"Well, if we think of this logically, I say we should go to her penthouse. She's probably there." Max hypothesized, as her dark eyes gazed into the direction of Rose Tower.

"That seems good as an idea as any of us got. So hop in, everyone! I may not own a Porsche, but my cruiser ought to be fast enough. It just had a tune-up. So come on! Let's get going!"

Subsequently, everybody climbed into Lena's personal police car, and the lights lit up. This helped them get to the Tower much faster, given the fact people had to pull over so the police could get by faster. They did make it to Rose Tower more rapidly then they'd anticipated. Even though the burnished silvery-blue cruiser was indeed high-speed, it wasn't nearly as fast-paced as the Batmobile or Robin's hovercycle would've been. Still, it was by the grace of God they made it at all. Now they just had to hope that Rebecca hadn't gone somewhere else. Therefore, all get on the golden glass elevator and hope it shot up like a bullet to her penthouse.

The door to the penthouse was slightly adjured, so they'd hope that meant Rebecca had indeed gone home. Like a herd of thundering elephants, they burst into the penthouse. At first, it looked like no-one was home. However, they could perceive the sound of Rebecca's bird collection. The harmonious, as well as enthrallingly charismatic birds, were busy singing up a storm of panic and scariness. So obviously, something was upsetting them.

Then suddenly, a huge crash was heard along with an aggravated tone of voice cursing loudly. Jumping over the plum-colored chaise lounge and doing several fancy flips was Terra. She managed to find the source of the crash, which luckily wasn't the aviary. But it was a large cardboard box of food and cleaning supplies for the aviary. Rebecca was lying on the floor, moaning. It looked like her frantic state of mind. She must have tripped, and the box just came crashing down with her. Terra slung the judge over her shoulders and dragged her to the sofa. She was still moaning some, so Max raced quickly to the kitchen to get a cold compress, and the twins went to quickly cleaned up the mess, and Terra tried to calm down the birds that were going nuts.

"You gonna be alright, Rebecca?" Kendra inquired very softly as she placed the soothing pale blue compress on her forehead. Everyone was sitting down around her, and then the redhead broke out in tears. And once she started to shed tears, she couldn't seem to stop. She just kept showing an extreme expression of grief.

Kendra and Lena quickly hugged Rebecca and tried to get her to stop crying. "It's gonna be alright, Rebecca. We'll find them, and we'll stop these terrorists once and for all!" Kendra promised her best friend.

"We'll all lend a hand in any way that we can. I don't know how we're all gonna do it, but we'll find them. And they won't die. Now calm down, please!" begged Lena urgently as she took out a cherry blossom pink silk handkerchief and tried to dry Rebecca's brilliant blue eyes.

After what seemed like an eternity, she finally calms down for a moment. Her beautiful blue eyes, now red with rage and stained by her tears, looked around the room at her family. She didn't want to lose another member of her loved ones to this man. Still, she would've to do it by herself that she knew for sure. Taking a few deep breaths, she then spoke.

"I love you all, and I thank you for your help. But this is something I must do by myself. It's my fault my mom and Warren were kidnapped, and I must be the one to save them. I won't risk losing another member of my family to whoever is behind all this. So if you excuse me, I've got to get going."

"Rebecca! You can't do this by yourself! You must see that! Can't you see it's a trap?" demanded Lena, who was so upset herself that she was slipping into her native accent. She even was starting to talk in Japanese. This caught everyone off guard. For a few moments, Lena just shouted at her best friend in Japanese, and everyone was just about clueless as to what she was saying.

"Rebecca!" she yelled in English before yelling some more in Japanese " _Chotto matte Rebekka, teishi shi, mimi o katamukeru! Watashi wa, anata no kurushimi to kakawaru mina no tame ni zan'nendakedo, shite kudasai watashi ni kiite kudasai Wareware wa anata ga warumono o teishi suru no ni yakudachimasu! Shikashi wareware wa sore o issho ni okonau hitsuyō ga arimasu!_ (Wait a moment, Rebecca, stop and listen! I'm sorry for your suffering and everyone else involved, but please listen to me, please! We'll help you stop the bad guys! But we need to do it together!)

For a few moments, it looked as if Rebecca didn't comprehend or understood what the hell one of her best friends had just said. Truthfully the twins and Max had no idea what she'd just said. They weren't in any second language classes back at Hill High. Furthermore, perhaps their mentor Bruce Wayne may've had extraordinary bilingual skills, yet it was unknown if Rebecca knew what Lena had just yelled at her. Because for them, they're totally and utterly clueless. It looked like even Kendra was a bit shocked and not understanding what the police chief had just yelled.

It seemed to take Rebecca a few minutes to translate what had just been spoken. The rest of the group got the jest of what was said when Rebecca yelled back in English her response. "I don't need your help, Lena! I can handle this predicament on my own! I don't need you or your police! They just get in the way! They wouldn't do what must be done! Now leave me!" she angrily spat at her. Lena looked much taken aback by her best girlfriend's statement; she also seemed surprised that Rebecca had translated so quickly what she'd just shouted!

Rebecca made a motion to get up but was very shocked by what happened next. "Not a chance, Mon Cherie!" Kendra yelled as she yanked her boss's right arm hard and forced her back on the couch. It seemed they're about to hear a bit of French because now Kendra was speaking with her own native accent. And the Batclan was sure she was gonna yell at her in her own native tongue too, and they're right. Kendra looked so angry and frustrated, just like Lena. And like before, the Batclan had no idea what the hell Kendra yelled next!

"You're not gonna do this alone," Kendra started in English then she began to speak in French, " _Regardez, mon ami. Nous avons besoin d'obtenir de l'aide, mais ne faisons pas quelque chose de fou ou dangereux! S'il vous plaît laissez-nous vous aider! S'il vous plaît! Nous ne sommes pas seulement vos amis, Rebecca, nous sommes une famille!_ (Look, my friend, we need to get help, but don't do anything crazy or dangerous! Please let us help you! Please! We're not just your friends, Rebecca, we're family!)

Like before, Rebecca was able to translate quickly what her friend had just yelled at her. And she was still sizzling with anger. She didn't translate what was just said for the Batclan, but she did reply in English to get the gist of what was said.

"Look, Kendra, Lena," she began, took a deep breath, and continued, "I know you're more then my friends, and like the trio standing beside you, we're a family. And because of that fact, I do not wish to endanger anyone else! I can handle this by myself. It's my fault! And I'll be the one to correct this mistake! I won't let you or anyone else die because of me!" she yelled defiantly as she tried to run away. But Kendra kept a firm grip on her.

Lena did something a bit drastic to make certain Rebecca didn't hightail it out of the penthouse. She took out her Taser and aimed it at Rebecca. This shocked the Batclan somewhat, but they didn't want to intervene. It would've been a bit nasty if they accidentally got electrocuted. Therefore they just backed away but behind their backs got a pair of batarangs and birdarangs ready in case of trouble. Rebecca looked shocked and confused by her family holding her at gunpoint, but the Clan, Kendra, and Lena knew it was for her own good.

"Rebecca! Don't make me do something I'll regret. Now sit down and listen or so help me I will Tase you! Now sit!" Lena commanded sternly. Her Taser was about a foot away from Rebecca's body, and it crackled like Zeus' lightning bolts. Rebecca actually looked very scared at that moment.

Shocked in addition to petrified, she obediently sat down and tried to catch her breath. She didn't' start to breathe well till after Lena had withdrawn her Taser. Sighing, she put the Taser into her holster. "Now, could you please listen to us?"

"Yes," she answered meekly.

"Good. Now let's talk about this crisis and how to handle it."

"And could we do it in English, please? I don't know either Japanese or French! Neither does my brother or Max. We've never had a foreign second language class. That's an elective, not part of the core curriculum. Therefore can you make somebody's day and converse in a language we all comprehend?" requested Terra politely.

"Sure, Terra, we can do that. Now, Rebecca? How can we help you save your mom and boyfriend?" Lena asked her kindly. She gazed her dark brown almond-shaped eyes into the weary as well as petrified sapphire eyes of her friend. Rebecca's radiant sapphire eyes seemed to be nothing but an ocean of agony at the moment. But neither Lena nor Kendra would permit her one to do something stupid, and two not give her any chance of going under. They were determined to help her!

"I don't know how you can help me. I don't think you understand why I need to do this by myself. And that I cannot afford anyone else getting involved. I cannot tell you why you can't help. However, just trust me when I say you cannot help me!"

"Why? Why do you think we wouldn't understand?" challenged Kendra in a slightly angry tone. Her sharp, teal eyes bore down into her friend's eyes, and it was a bit scary. For a moment, Rebecca's eyes seem to show she was frightened by her friend, not her troubles. Still, she had to be firm with them.

"I cannot tell you why! I just know you wouldn't understand, and I refuse to put more people I love in danger. I will do it myself! And I mean by myself!" she snapped at the Batclan, who seemed taken aback by her orders.

"You think we won't understand?" Kendra sounding a bit insulted, "I think we understand more then you know, Rebecca! We've known you for years! How could we not understand something?"

"This is one secret I can't divulge. I just can't, Kendra. I can't tell you or Lena what it is! Just trust me on this one!"

"Lies, Rebecca, are never protection. Even little white lies or lie by omission, its still a lie, and it won't protect anyone!" Lena retorted sternly at her friend.

"I just can't! If I told you the truth, you wouldn't understand and just be pissed off at me! I can't and won't tell you why I can't allow you to help me! So just accept that!"

"Who do you think we are?! We know a lot more then you think, Sparrow Hawk! A hell of a lot more then you think, Sparrow Hawk!" Kendra and Lena said in unison. The room got so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Everyone gasped in surprise and just started at the two ladies in shock and awe.

"What did you say?" Rebecca asked in shock.

"Don't try to deny it, Rebecca! We know you're Sparrow Hawk! We've known all along! And we know these three," Kendra jammed her thumb at the Batclan, "We know these three are the Batclan! So don't think of us like idiots!"

Rebecca and the Batclan just stood there in shock. This wasn't what they expected to happen, and now they're worried if these two could be trusted not to blab!

"What makes you think I'm Sparrow Hawk?"

"Rebecca, we a moment ago said don't take us for idiots. We figured this out on our own months ago. We knew Sparrow Hawk appeared in Gotham the same time you went to visit your mom. Furthermore, my darling friend, we also knew that the Batclan came here, at the same time as these three came here to visit you." Lena informed her of the powerful power of deductions. Everyone was still speechless.

"More to the point, Rebecca, Sparrow Hawk is your size and weight, and she's got red hair as well. Perhaps several people see and hear what they want to see and hear, but we weren't fooled for a minute. Plus, you're more then a damn good judge. You're also the only one who has enough passion and desire to be a heroine. We've always felt you do good work as both a judge and a heroine. So do you really think we're that dumb we wouldn't figure this out?" Kendra inquired inquisitively with a single eyebrow cocked.

"Well, I guess I thought I was covering my tracks well enough that no-one would know my secret," Rebecca confessed finally.

"You know who we are as well? You're not gonna tell anyone, right? We need some sense of a normal life!" Terra pleaded with the two women. "I've already have lost so much, and I cannot take it if I lose everything I worked so hard to regain!"

"What do you mean by that?" Kendra inquired, confused. "I mean, we figure out that you're the Batclan, but what do you mean 'regain all that you lost?"

"That story I told you a few days ago? The one where I was separated at birth by mistake? It's a lie. It's just a cover story. A cover story I wish so badly was true. Yet it isn't. In point of fact, you see I came from a parallel reality, where scores of inhabitants were the opposite gender, save a small number of citizens, who were the same as this one. My reality lost its energy, its lifeblood, so to speak, to continue to exist and implode. I was the sole survivor. I was able to cross over to this reality, and with some help from Bruce Wayne, he made it possible for me to reclaim much of what I lost. I was so fortunate to have him again in my life. I was also extremely blessed to find my true love again in this reality! I know Danny still isn't the same one I fell in love with within my world, yet in every way that matters, he is still the one I love."

Lena and Kendra just kind of stared at the raven-haired woman in shock. They'd know she was the new Batgirl, yet they hadn't known about this secret. After a moment, they picked up their jaws and turned their attention back to the problem at hand. Still, they did ask a few more questions to make sure they'd guessed everything correctly.

"So just to confirm we're all on the same page, just tell us if we're wrong." Kendra started to say, and Lena continued, "So you three are the Batclan. The former Batclan was Rebecca's mom, Barbara Gordon, who used to be the previous Batgirl because we've both seen old newspaper clipping from Gotham on the old clan. Therefore the former Batman must've been Bruce Wayne, and his two wards, Dick Grayson and Tim Drake, were both Robin until Dick became Nightwing, correct?"

"Yeah, that the truth. I figured out my mom's secret as a child because of begging to be told about the adventures of the Batclan for bedtime stories. I also saw an old newspaper clipping, and it just clicked. So you've got all that right."

"I've got to know, are you the only ones in on the secret or you're beloveds in on too?" Kendra asked the Batclan.

"Dana and Danny are, Kendra. On the other hand, I've only been dating Kieran for about a month at present. Despite the fact, I feel like he's the one for me, I've not found the right moment to tell him that I'm Robin thus far. I mean, I've gone practically my whole life devoid of anybody special in my life! My parents are divorced, I never see either of them, and my sister went so much I'm practically a latchkey child! I've never had many friends and not one ounce of a love life before Kieran. Not a soul ever asked me to a sleepover, a party, or even a movie, for god's sake! Not till I became friends with Terry, Terra, Dana, and Danny, I mean. The only guy before Kieran who showed any interest in me was Zander. Furthermore, he was insane! He was the leader of Kobra and wanted to turn me into a dinosaur! So no, I've never had anyone special in my life. I was, therefore, euphoric to meet Kieran. One day I swear when I know we're serious and always gonna be together, I will tell him. I love him, but I'm not ready to tell him just yet," Max explained quickly with her cheeks flushing as pink as her hair.

"So when were you planning on telling Warren your secret, Rebecca?" the blond lady asked her boss, who was getting annoyed for a second time.

"That's not important right now, Kendra! Can we please get back on track?! I'm glad we're all being honest here and that they're no more secrets. So can we please focus on finding my mom and boyfriend before they're killed?!"

"She's got a point, ladies," Terry agreed, and everyone took a deep breath and sat down. "Alright, now how can we find Ven and stop him?"

"Let's retake another look at that note," Lena suggested as she reached over the coffee table and took the note from Rebecca. Taking a look, she began to study it. After a moment, she sighed and looked at everyone, not very happily. "The most I can determine is that whoever wrote the note is left-handed. On the other hand, I don't know much more about anything that might be useful. _Gomenasai._ I can run the coordinates through the computer, though, so we at least know where you're supposed to appear. Kendra?"

"All right, give me a minute to boot up my tablet. Okay, done! Now, what are the latitude and longitudes that the note said?"

"Latitude is 26 degrees north and longitudes 14 degrees south. So that intersects where exactly?"

"Give me a few minutes. God! I wish I paid more attention in math class!" Kendra mumbled some as she clicked her screen quickly. She let a gasp of shock and surprise when the computer finished processing the information.

"What?! What is wrong, Kendra? Don't leave us hanging, blonde!" cried Terra loudly.

"The coordinates say that Rebecca's loved ones are being held hostage at if you can believe this or not…"

"Where?! WHERE?!" demanded Rebecca in a crazed frenzy. She looked like a rabid beast, and if she didn't get an answer, she might actually attack someone. So Kendra quickly answered her question for fear of her own life.

"They're at the courthouse!"

"What?!" everyone cried in shock. Who would be stupid enough to go to the courthouse with kidnapped victims? What the hell was going on? None of this made any sense, not at all. Still, they had to rescue them. Still, everyone admitted this was so weird!

"Why would anyone in their right mind take them there?" inquired Max in a perplexed manner, as she double-checked on her own computer to make sure that they matched. And they did. This was extraordinarily out of the ordinary. "I'm a genius, and I don't get it. I mean, for god sakes, I got a perfect score on the GATs, and I've written tons of software for the Batcomputer, and I can't make any sense out of this at all!"

"I don't think, Max, that even Edward Nigma could answer this riddle, and he _was_ the Riddler!" exclaimed Terra in a bit of an amused tone. "I mean, we've studied all of Bruce's old foes, and we trained against automatons of them and all that. Yet this is just plain weird!"

"Well, sis, we can either sit here all night trying to figure out what it means, or we could go kick someone's big fat ass. Lena? Do you mind calling Seth up and asking him if Bruce and the others are in good health? We need to know they're safe before we attempt to get Barb and Warren back safely," Terry requested to the young Chief of Police.

"Sure, I can do that, Terry. I was going to do that in any case. I need to make sure my men are ready to fight if you four can't do this daring-do. Excuse me a moment." Lena took out her cell phone that was bejeweled in little ying-yangs plus bright pink cherry blossoms. After a few moments, she hung up and flicked a strand of raven hair over her shoulder. "Seth reports that everyone is doing very well. No-one conscious yet, I'm afraid, but otherwise, they're all doing alright. In case you're wondering, that includes that stubborn ass, Bruce Wayne. His heart is doing alright; still, he shouldn't stress himself out much. I still don't get how someone who's got the body of an Olympic athlete could have such heart trouble. They've got him on some oxygen to help him breathe better; in addition to that, his IVs give him a fair amount of nitroglycerin and morphine for the pain. Therefore I believe strongly that he should be okay. They did also give him an additional small dosage of a sedative so his body can recuperate."

"Bruce Wayne is, and I can say this 100% positive is forever and a day is one piece of stubborn, hardheaded and never could just 'relax' man." Terra confirmed with a giggle. "I know it's serious, but now and then, I wish Bruce would take it easy. It's not been unproblematic for any of us to take care of both him and Gotham. Still, we all do what we can."

"That's all very nice, my friend, though it's time we suit up and go get my mom and my boyfriend back! We've only got a half-hour till midnight, and unless I show up, they could end up dead!"

"We know that Rebecca, but remember we need to have a plan before we attempt anything to aid your mom and Warren. So give us five minutes to at least attempt to come up with a strategy, alright?" Kendra recommended strongly.

"Alright!"

"Great! So let's see, what the best plan of attack?"

"Well," Max spoke up as she finished getting into her Robin costume, "I'd say we analyze all the data from their previous attacks and what we know of this mysterious man named Ven. That should give us a good idea of what to expect."

"Robin's got the right idea. So pull up those news bits, and we can do this quick," Batgirl said as she slipped on her mask. Nearby, Sparrow Hawk and Batman finished getting into their own costumes. It was such an honor for Kendra and Lena to get to see this.

After a few moments of studying, they'd got all they could from all of the data. The brainstorm that followed was almost as bad as Hurricane Katrina had been. Still, it hopefully wouldn't end up in such devastation. Hugging their friends' goodbye, they flew off into the moonlight. Sparrow Hawk liked up her onboard computer with Kendra tablet and made sure her new radio link was up and running. It was so scary that night to know that this might be the last moon she'd ever see.

"We're approaching the courthouse. We'll take them to each side. But you three go in invisible to keep the element of surprise. Ven is expecting me to come along. Though it'd be foolish to think I wouldn't bring in any backup. So stay out of sight till I give the signal, alright?"

Sparrow Hawk flew more rapidly then ever to the courthouse, and just as she expected, she found Ven waiting for her. She didn't see a handgun or any other type of weapon, but that could mean it was concealed. So she pressed a few buttons on her gantlets and jumped down to meet him. He removed his dark shades and looked at her with bright brown eyes. He inhaled to drink up her loveliness and licked his lips as if wanting to taste her.

Sparrow Hawk wasn't impressed by this, yet she could tell by his body language that he did have some infatuation with her. Yet her heart belonged to Warren and him alone. So after doing a small number of fancy flips, she got as close as she thought safe and asked, "So, Ven, we meet for a second time, now you want to tell me what this is all about?"

"Let's not talk shop so quickly, Sparrow Hawk. I mean, the night is still young, and look at that beautiful full moon! I say instead of fighting. I'd say we dance. Not the sweet tango of battle, like you're thinking of, I'm sure, but a real tango. Just you and me under the light of that beautiful full moon. Or if you don't know the steps, I say if you want information, I could give it to you in exchange for a small favor."

"What kinda favor?"

"I tell you everything, like who hired my family and me. I tell you where to find the one calling this dance, and you can beat the living daylights out of him for all I care. I've already sent the money he paid so handsomely to me to my family back home in Guyana. That should be enough to get by for at least two to three years. All I want in return is one small act of kindness."

"What is this favor you want of me? It better not is illegal!"

"It's not illegal, I just want one thing. For all the information you want, all I ask is one kiss."

She recoiled and just gawked at him. "You're kidding! You wish me to kiss you?! Are you nuts?!"

The cloaked Batclan were all trying not to barf from the outlandish request. Robin came the closest to actually barfing but managed to hold it in. On the other hand, Batman just whispered a warning that they still needed to remain on the lookout even if this guy was off his rocker! They all gave each other a silent nod and waited to see what happened next.

"Lady, I don't, kid. I will admit I'm tough to impress. Yet you're an extraordinarily gorgeous, intelligent, in addition to exquisite as well as the envious figure of a woman. When I first took up this assignment, I thought of killing you and anyone else who might get in the way. On the other hand, after seeing you in action, I can honestly say I don't desire to shed even a single drop of blood. So if you want to know where the hostages are, its only gonna cost you a kiss. So if you wish me to let my lips utter the words you long to hear, then you better pucker up!"

Sparrow Hawk had a very bewildering look upon her features, which was even hard to tell seeing how she was wearing a mask. Still, she shocked the Batclan when she lowered her energy sphere. "If I kiss you, Ven, you'll keep your word? That you'll tell me where the hostages are? And you won't put up any kind of fight? No tricks at all?"

"If you ask your friends the Batclan to uncloak, and I ask of what's left of my men to become able to be seen, I will honor all I said. Boys! Come on out! Now! And dump your weapons at my feet! Every one of them!" he yelled, and from all the hidden angles, men in black came out and threw down their weapons at his feet. Ven turned to look at the masked redhead and said, "I've let you see my men show a bit of trust. Now do the same, and let see the Batclan. I know for a fact you wouldn't have come alone. So show them now, or things could get a bit messy."

"Guys! You heard him! Please! Show yourself!"

Reluctantly, the Batclan did show themselves and jumped down next to Sparrow Hawk. Everyone was still eyeing each other ready to strike should this transaction be broken. Still, Sparrow Hawk, who never wished to kiss anyone other then Warren, made her way to Ven. She could see for herself he most definitely wanted to feel her breath on his lips. Still, she hoped this would be over and done with, and she could save her mom and Warren.

"Do you want it on the lips or your check?"

"Lips."

"Alright, but one kiss only, and then you keep your end of the bargain. And I mean it!"

"I swear on my life and my honor that for one kiss, I will in exchange tell you everything you wish to know. Satisfied?"

Sparrow Hawk got closer to Ven and her friends. The Batclan were ready to fight if he went back on the deal. And it looked like Ven's family was ready to do the same should Sparrow Hawk went back on the deal. The blue moon broke through the cloudy skies and seemed to shine a spotlight on the villain and the heroine. Taking a deep breath, Sparrow Hawk then leaned in and gave Ven his kiss on the lips. Everyone recoiled and looked again like they're gonna vomit. Still, it lasted only a moment, and then she broke it off. She looked a little grossed out, and her lipstick was badly smudged.

Ven seemed extraordinarily euphoric and, to everyone's surprise, did a little dance and then a backflip and smiled devilishly at Sparrow Hawk. "My dear, Sparrow Hawk, you most defiantly kiss by the book. As promised, here's the information you wanted. Now my family, let's get out of here! We pick up the rest of the gang, and then we head home. So let's go!" he proclaimed loudly as he handed her a disk. "You'll find everything you want on that disk. All I ask of you is you let my family go. I promise that we'll have our day in court back home. I've already spoken to a judge back there to do the case. So yes, you'll find we'll go quietly. So just let's go home and stand trial for our crimes at home. Deal?"

"A bargain is a bargain. I'll let you go, Ven, nevertheless. You must give your word to send a live video feed of your trial back here to Eco-City to verify you'll keep your word about your trial. And just so you know, I'm recording this conversation to make sure you keep your word. So is it a deal?"

"Yes, it's a deal, milady. I will keep my word, I promise. Thank you for the kiss. You must have someone very special to you if you can kiss that good. So thanks again. Now we're taking our leave," Ven informed the Batclan and Sparrow Hawk. At that instant, a hovercraft materialized overhead, and they climbed up a rope ladder. Before Ven enter the craft, he smiled and blew Sparrow Hawk a kiss. With that, he left, and the Batclan looked a bit shocked that they hadn't even put a tracer on them!

"What did you just do, Sparrow Hawk?! How could you let them go like that?!" exclaimed Batgirl in shock. The hovercraft was already reaching the borders of Eco-City, and soon it'd be gone!

"I had to stick to the deal, Batgirl. If I went back on it, the thing would get messy. Besides, I coated my lipstick with some of those nanites tracers used in the tiger cubs. So we can track them anywhere on the planet. So no matter where they go, we can find them later. Now can we focus on something else more important? Like freeing my mom and Warren?"

"Okay, smart and clever idea, Sparrow Hawk. So now let's see what's on this disk," Robin said with a somewhat impressed smile on her face. She took the disk and pulled out of her utility belt her mini supercomputer.

"Well, what does it say, Robin?" inquired Batman impatiently. The new Girl Wonder just shushed him and pressed a few keys. "Well, I'm sending all this information to Lena now. She can get the cops here to help, and we can do our part. So if we wish to save Barbara and Warren, we need to go now."

"No, Robin. It is I who will face this madman who's endangered the lives of my city. You three will stay out here and make sure there is no double-cross. I will call for help if I need it, I promise. But this is something I need to do by myself. So tell me, wherein the building is my loved ones?"

"You'll find them in the fourth judge chamber on the northeast side left-hand side."

"That's impossible!"

"Why?"

"That's _my chamber!"_

"WHAT?!"

"I don't know who's doing this, but I won't let them die!" and with that, Sparrow Hawk dashed down the stairs and hurried to her chambers. When she got to them, she found that someone was standing in front of them. And it wasn't who she expected. It was Judge Darien French!

"DAIREN?! DARIEN FRENCH?! You're the bad guy who's been terrorizing the city?! You've endangered the lives of children with both a gunfight and burning down a Children's Hospital?! You gassed the best restaurant in the city?! You stole newborn tiger cubs from their mother?! And now you kidnapped an innocent woman and young man?! Why?!"

"It was all for love, dear Sparrow Hawk! It was all in the name of true love! You see, there is an attractive, smart, and breathtaking young woman. This is her chambers, to be exact. I'm in love, very passionately in love with Judge Rebecca Young. We're meant to be; I just know it. But she was being brainwashed by that bastard Warren Williams, and her mom wasn't helping her see the light either. So once I kill them and you, of course, Rebecca will finally be mine!" he said with an insane look upon his face.

"You monster! You couldn't take a hint that she wasn't into you?! It wasn't brainwashing! She was just in love with another man! You're as insane as Frollo was in The Hunchback of Notre Dame when he was insane over Esmeralda! You couldn't just accept the fact a woman told you no?! So you had to endanger an entire city just because you couldn't take a hint?!"

"I won't be denied any longer, Sparrow Hawk! I know she's the one for me! And I will kill as many people as I've got to till her and I am together forever!"

"No, Darien, you won't murder anyone! I won't let you get away with this! You won't kill Commissioner Barbara Gordon and Judge Warren Alan Williams!" and with that, a fight in sued.

It turned out that Darien knew a little about fighting. He also had both a knife and a gun! He plunged the blade down her left arm, and she yelped in pain. But luck wasn't bleeding due to the unique material her costume was made up of. But this scream was enough to bring the Batclan down to help. Though the moment they arrived, Darien, in his insane lust-filled mind, was now shooting every which way!

Batman managed to get into the office to make sure Barb and Warren were safe. Batgirl combined her electric blue batarangs with Sparrow Hawk's solar energy disk, and one knocked the gun out of his left hand, and the other knocked the knife out of his right hand. Then Robin tied him up. The courthouse hallways looked worse then a battlefield. Still, at least the danger had passed. Sparrow Hawk ran into her chambers, and there was her mother and Warren waiting.

Sparrow Hawk just rushed into her mother's waiting arms and hugged her tightly and was crying like she was a little girl. For it turned out her mom's instincts had been right on. Danger had been lurking in her future, and now her mom and her true love had been placed in danger. But now, at last, they're safe.

After a few moments of crying, Sparrow Hawk let go and just leaped into Warren's arms and kissed him passionately. "Oh, Warren, I thought I never see you again! Thank God you're not dead! I couldn't live without you, ever! Not with the knowledge I caused your death!"

"Becky, it's alright. I'm safe, so is your mom. Everything gonna is alright, my love."

"What?! What did you just call me?!"

"Becky, I knew you're Sparrow Hawk for a long time. Like your friends Lena and Kendra probably said, I'm not an idiot. Besides, I know how you kiss. I love you, Rebecca Ruth Young, and I love all of you. Both the judge and the hero! I love you so much! And no matter what you choose to do with your life, I will support you."

Sparrow Hawk removed her mask and just stared at her true love and kissed him again. "Oh, Warren! Now you understand why I can't leave Eco-City. And I love you so much too. But I don't know if our relationship can work if you know you live in Gotham, and I'm busy here."

"I was gonna wait till after the awards dinner, but I just signed my resignation as a judge in Gotham and got a transfer to be a judge here in Eco-City. And now that Judge Darien French is going to jail, you're gonna need me. So I was hoping I could move in with you and make our relationship work."

"That would be perfect, Warren!" and they kissed.

A little while later, Lena's men had arrested French, and everyone was back at the hospital and happy and safe. Now all that was left was the awards dinner!


	12. And the award goes too

It was two days after the events at the courthouse. Darien French had been stripped of his title as a judge and was currently asylum for criminally insane awaiting his trial. Everyone knew this because of Lucy and Stanley Kushinda's terrific reporting. They'd even done an exclusive with both Sparrow Hawk and the Batclan. So everyone was overjoyed that at least the danger had passed. Thanks to Rebecca's special lipstick, they'd manage to track down Ven and his men who'd kept their word and getting ready to stand trial for their own crimes. However, Ven had agreed to testify against Darien French. Rebecca, of course, would've to show up for the trial and be a witness. Still, she was at least glad that she wouldn't have to deal with French anymore. At least she hoped so.

Right now, everyone was getting one final check by Dr. Dorien before being released from the hospital. Rebecca was happy that her father had regained consciousness. It was also nice to know everyone would make a complete recovery and that nothing too serious had happened to them. Right now, they're in the hospital's community room watching the TV. Currently playing on the TV were Lucy and her husband Stanley reporting the current events.

"If you're tuning in right now, we've gotten a few updates on the states of affairs that have been recently happening in our fair city. As you can see for yourself behind me," Lucy was saying as she gestured to behind her, "our fair city is being restored to its former glory. In next to no time, our grand design for perfect harmony will be achieved for a second time, as envisioned by our city's great founders, the Planets."

The floating video camera was swilling around to turn to Stanley standing next to a couple. They had grass-green hair, earthy brown eyes, and both wore lava red suites. "Well, Mr. and Mrs. Planet, how are you doing today? And what are your thoughts on rebuilding?"

"Stanley, please call us Lacey and Colin, please. We don't need any formalities here. We're very thankful for Sparrow Hawk and her friends visiting Batclan. We hope that with Sparrow Hawk and the impressive police force that our city can maintain our dream." Lucy said with a glistening smile.

"Yes, Stanley, we're very indebted to all who helped bring that insane judge to justice. And we can only hope that things continue to get better from here," Colin chimed in. Both the Planets had grateful smiles on their faces.

"Well, that's all for now, folks. Get ready for tomorrow night's Law and Order Awards Dinner. Which we'll be covering life! So, until then, our faithful viewers, as we'd say in our native Spanish " _Adiós y nos vemos luego mis amigos" (_ Goodbye and see you later, my friends!)

"Well, that good TV if I ever say any! And it's nice to see a real person instead of a computerized anchor. So, sweetheart, you feel up to tomorrow night's dinner?" asked Sam as he clicked the remote to turn the TV off.

Rebecca was holding hands with Warren at the moment. They'd been talking about how long it would take to get him moved into her penthouse and what changes were needed. Sam looked at his wife and then at their daughter and knew she was truly in love. Rebecca kissed Warren passionately and then turned to her father.

"Daddy, I'm more then ready for the awards dinner tomorrow. And according to Dr. Dorien, we can all leave in about five minutes as soon as that hover bus gets here. So yes, I'm ready. The question is you all ready to go?"

"We've been ready to go for over the last two hours, Rebecca. I still need to make sure our suites are cleaned probably. I brought an extra one just in case of, you know, accidents." Kieran informed Rebecca as he finished eating some chocolate that Max had snuck him.

"Yeah, I'm so ready to get out of here! I mean, it's never fun to be in the hospital!" Dana commented nonchalantly.

"Unless you're a Munchausen's patient and have some crazy need to be in the hospital, I think any normal persons hate the hospital. Only a doctor or nurse would love the hospital. So let's split already!" Danny exclaimed irritably.

The doctor came in at that moment with the final test results and said that everyone was fit to leave. They all thanked the doctors and nurses that had helped them so much. Bruce was so grateful for the help he promised to make a major donation so the hospital could get much better for their work. So everyone was happy.

The happiness continued all through the night, and by morning everyone felt so good and full of energy that it was hard to wait for the ceremonial dinner. Still, by seven, everyone was all ready to go and get to the banquet hall. It was so beautiful! Crystal chandeliers, scented candles, and the finest solid goldware. So it made you think you're in a castle for a big fancy tea party.

The big family found their table near the front, and everyone enjoyed the food immensely. Though Max's boyfriend Kieran did say he thought while the food came close, his family made better food. Everyone just smiled and let bygones be bygones.

After everyone had their food, a beautiful lady in a shimmer golden dress stepped up to the podium and began to speak. "Hello! And welcome everyone to the Eco-City's Law and Order Awards Dinner. We're so ecstatic that you all turned out. We are even taking more pleasure in the fact that because thanks to Sparrow Hawk and the visiting Batclan, we would surely not be here tonight. For those who don't know me, I'm Ethelgonda Good. I'm head of all of law and order within this city. And I'm proud to serve the great Planets for their dream we've all struggled to achieve. So shall we get on with it?"

The first up was the awards to the police force. Then it was the noble citizens followed by an assistant to each person. Everyone was getting something. A beautiful crystal award was given to Lena for her outstanding job as the youngest Chief of Police, and Kendra got a golden engraved plaque for her outstanding work as the best personal assistant to them all. Finally, it came down to who would win the coveted award for most outstanding judge of the year. Rebecca thought her heart would break if she didn't win it.

"Now we've got two awards left," Ms. Good informed everyone, and everyone waited with bated breath. "We've got the award for Best Judge of the Year, which will go into the Law and Order Hall of Fame. "So we like to give this special award to the best damn judge this city or anyone else in my opinion. Rebecca Young? Would you please come up here?"

Rebecca was crying happily that she knew she smudged her makeup, but she bolted to the stage and watched as Kushinda focused the camera on her and took her picture. "Thank you so much!" was all she could say.

"You deserved it, Ms. Young. Now we'd like if you give the last award to an extraordinary person," Ms. Good said as she handed Rebecca the last award, and she smiled. Turning to face her family, she called out, "Warren? Would you please come and accept this award for welcoming you to our fair city and outstanding job in the name of the law?"

Warren got on the stage, took his award, and kissed his true love. And right now, everyone knew that not only did Eco-City now have two great judges, but they still had an outstanding secret hero. So everyone was happy and that things were looking up for once.

So with hard work, love, friendship, and much-needed trust, everyone could look forward to the future of hope and happiness.

The End


End file.
